Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose - Partie 4
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Les Trois Juges, Albafica et Sarpédon sont revenus de Knossos. Mais le problème demeure : Poséidon retient toujours Athéna en otage et compte faire disparaitre la Terre sous les eaux. C'est le moment que choisi Sarpédon pour faire des révélations qui en surprendront plus d'un... tandis qu'une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Attention, lecteur, il faut d'abord lire les trois premières parties, sinon tu vas être perdu !**_

 _ **L'épilogue de la partie 3 a été mis en ligne, n'oublie pas de le lire :)**_

* * *

 **Mars**

 **Lundi matin**

Il n'est pas encore dix heures, mais les Trois Juges, Sarpédon et Albafica sont levés depuis longtemps. Saga vient d'arriver à la Villa et tous sont réunis autour d'un café. Le Grand Pope accepte le croissant proposé par l'ex Chevalier des Poissons et jette un discret coup d'œil en direction de Sarpédon. Dès son arrivée, Saga a remarqué immédiatement le changement de comportement du rouquin, il ne reconnaît pas le garçon rencontré peu de temps auparavant. Il n'affiche plus cette attitude effrayée et inquiète, à chercher le soutien du grand frère. A présent, il semble se suffire clairement à lui-même et son imposant Cosmos a l'air d'être mieux maitrisé.

 _Albafica ne m'a pas tout dit, j'en suis sûr. Ils n'ont peut-être rien trouvé dans les archives du Palais, mais il s'est clairement passé quelque chose._

Sarpédon enroule ses mains autour du mug chaud et regarde franchement le Grand Pope d'Athéna dans les yeux :

\- Je pense pouvoir expliquer pourquoi Poséidon est entré en scène.

Tout aussi intéressé que Saga, les autres attendent également l'information gardée précieusement par le rouquin. Ce dernier continue :

\- En réalité, Poséidon n'est pas pleinement éveillé. J'avoue avoir interféré dans son éveil et j'ajoute que quelqu'un a clairement conscience de la situation et en profite pour le manipuler.

Le Grand Pope fronce les sourcils et pose à haute voix la question que tous ont en tête :

\- Manipulé ? Par qui ?

Les yeux de verts de Sarpédon ne quittent pas un instant ceux de son interlocuteur :

\- Kanon.

Si le nom ne dit absolument rien aux Trois Juges, il laisse Saga stupéfait et Albafica tout aussi étonné.

\- Mais Kanon est mort ! s'exclame ce dernier en manquant de renverser son café de surprise. Il a été enfermé au Cap Sounion, personne n'en revient vivant !

Le Grand Pope reste muet d'étonnement, les doigts presque tremblants autour de son croissant. Il n'ose pas croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Son jumeau, en vie ? Cette nouvelle l'empli d'espoir tout en l'inquiétant en même temps. Son frère peut nourrir des envies de vengeance… mais le savoir vivant est tout ce qu'il espérait. Ils pourront se retrouver, parler, il s'excusera et ils se réconcilieront pour repartir sur des bonnes bases, des bases plus saines…

 _Par Athéna, c'est si inespéré…_

Encore sous le choc, Saga tourne la tête vers Albafica :

\- C'est vrai, mais… Je suis retourné au Cap Sounion et je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de lui. J'ai pensé que la Prison avait fait le ménage pour ne laisser aucun reste, mais j'avoue avoir aussi espéré qu'il avait pu s'en sortir…

Son ancien compagnon d'armes lui adresse un sourire et s'adresse ensuite aux Trois Juges :

\- Pour vous aider à situer, Kanon est le frère jumeau de Saga.

Attentif, Rhadamanthe hoche la tête :

\- Un Jumeau né sous la Constellation des Gémeaux…

\- C'est toujours le bordel, avec eux, commente Aiacos en remplissant bruyamment son bol de céréales.

La remarque agace le Grand Pope qui s'abstient cependant de la relever. A la place, il reporte son attention sur Sarpédon dans l'attente de la suite. Celui-ci ne détourne pas son regard du sien :

\- Je dois avouer avoir un lien plus ou moins indirect avec le comportement de ton frère. Lorsque le poste de Grand Pope t'a été refusé, Kanon était en colère et déçu. Ces sentiments, il les a réellement ressentis, mais j'ai attisé ses mauvaises pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il pète un câble et qu'il attente à la vie du vieux Sage.

L'aveu laisse Albafica stupéfait. Apprendre que le frère du Minos est responsable de la condamnation de Kanon n'est pas facile à entendre pour lui. Il tourne les yeux vers son Supérieur, inquiet quant à sa réaction. Le Grand Pope a serré un poing sous la table et sa mâchoire est crispée, néanmoins il reste maître de lui-même :

\- Continue.

\- Ma culpabilité peut être allégée par le fait que Kanon a survécu. Il a trouvé une faille dans la Prison du Cap Sounion.

\- Un instant, j'aimerai comprendre un détail, intervient Rhadamanthe en fronçant les sourcils.

Minos réprime un bâillement d'ennui en se demandant où cette conversation va bien pouvoir les mener. De son côté, Aiacos semble avoir totalement décroché.

Le Spectre du Wyvern reprend la parole :

\- Si je comprends bien votre politique, vous jetez et condamnez les traîtres à la noyade au Cap Sounion. Mais, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, il me semble pourtant que ce lieu appartient à l'Empereur Poséidon et non à Athéna…

Saga boit une gorgée de café, avant de répondre :

\- C'est le cas. Le territoire appartient au Dieu des Mers, mais notre Déesse se l'aie approprié après l'avoir vaincu.

\- Manque pas de culot, celle-là… marmonne le Spectre du Griffon.

Préférant l'ignorer, Albafica saisit la cafetière encore à moitié pleine et remplit son mug :

\- Un territoire de Poséidon ?

Sarpédon acquiesce en adressant un léger sourire au jeune homme :

\- Oui, tu as bien noté le détail. Kanon a décelé une faille dans sa prison et cette faille dissimulait une pièce où était enfermé le Divin Trident de Poséidon. Il a touché cette Arme qui l'a transposée au Temple du Seigneur des Mers où il a trouvé l'Amphore dans laquelle reposait la Divinité.

\- Il a tiré l'Empereur Poséidon du sommeil, devine Rhadamanthe.

Le rouquin acquiesce :

\- Oui, et il a menti à ce moment-là en lui disant qu'Athéna et ses Chevaliers comptent annihiler son Armée de Marinas.

\- L'idiot… laisse échapper Saga dans un murmure en baissant le regard vers sa boisson en train de refroidir.

\- Poséidon a donc choisir de revenir et de s'incarner dans un hôte humain.

\- Un hôte ? Pourquoi ne pas revenir directement avec un corps divin ? demande Albafica tandis que Minos lui chipe son mug plein.

\- C'est un effort qui lui aurait demandé trop d'énergie et plus de temps. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce temps alors que la situation paraissait assez urgente, répond Sarpédon sans hésiter.

Vaguement intéressé par ce qu'il entend, Aiacos lève les yeux de sa boîte de céréales :

\- Comment il s'est incarné ? Maître Hadès et Athéna s'incarnent dans des bébés, mais d'après ce que dit Sarpédon, on dirait que le cas est différent, là.

Le Griffon avale quelques gorgées avant de rendre la tasse à Albafica qui termine la boisson. Saga les observe du coin de l'œil, constatant que le Chevalier des Poissons semble étrangement parfaitement à son aise dans cette étrange famille. Il semble même plus heureux et épanoui que lorsqu'il travaillait avec les Chevaliers.

 _La vie est pleine de surprises._

Il est distrait de ses pensées par les explications de Sarpédon, interloqué par cet étrange garçon qui possède de phénoménales connaissances.

\- Il y a une famille dévouée à Poséidon, depuis des Générations, la famille Solo. Le Dieu, quand il s'incarne sur Terre, passe par cette famille qui donne toujours naissance à un héritier mâle prêt à le recevoir à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Cependant, quand le Dieu prend pleinement possession de son hôte, ce dernier disparait en laissant sa place et ses souvenirs. Il arrive également que l'enveloppe charnelle finisse également par s'effacer au profit du vrai corps Divin. Il ne reste alors plus rien du mortel.

\- Fascinant… ne peut s'empêcher de commenter Aiacos.

Albafica a écouté les informations avec une grande attention et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il entend depuis quelques minutes. Il suit du doigt le rebord en porcelaine de sa tasse.

\- Mais, si j'ai bien suivi, Poséidon était enfermé depuis plusieurs siècles. Son Armée est tout de même restée active ?

C'est Rhadamanthe qui prend la peine de lui répondre :

\- Oui, les Marinas ont préféré rester prudents. Leur Maître reviendrait forcément un jour. A chaque génération, ils se sont transmis les Armures Scales et les techniques de Cosmos, en attendant son retour.

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que les Chevaliers d'Athéna font la même chose entre deux Guerres Saintes, histoire d'être aptes au combat quand Athéna et Hadès s'incarnent, achève Minos en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les doigts sur sa nuque.

Le beau jeune homme opine du chef en se sentant idiot d'avoir posé la question.

Sarpédon tourne brièvement la tête vers la fenêtre et observe d'un air absent l'inlassable pluie frappant les vitres :

\- Toujours est-il, poursuit le rouquin, que le bobard a fonctionné dans la mesure où Poséidon a vu l'occasion inespérée de se venger d'Athéna. Quant à Kanon, il a donc vite réalisé que le Dieu n'était pas totalement éveillé, puisque j'ai volontairement interféré, par crainte de voir mes projets de l'époque interrompus… et j'avoue que je m'amusais à imaginer une confrontation entre les deux Gémeaux-Jumeaux.

Une lueur de colère flamboie dans les yeux de Saga. Rhadamanthe se racle la gorge :

\- Ce Kanon a donc sauté sur l'occasion. Quel est exactement son rôle auprès de l'Empereur des Mers ?

\- Il est quasiment son confident et clairement son Conseiller. Poséidon l'a nommé Premier Général, il a donc également le contrôle de l'Armée de Marinas et possède la Scale du Dragon des Mers.

\- Il a dû être ravi d'avoir sa propre Armure, marmonne le Grand Pope. Et je parie qu'il a dû s'ancrer dans son mensonge pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. L'enlèvement d'Athéna est certainement son idée et il a dû orchestrer l'opération !

Il soupire en se massant les tempes d'un air fatigué en continuant :

\- Kanon en profite pour se venger de l'enfermement qu'il a subi durant toutes ces années. Il se fiche d'Athéna, c'est moi qu'il vise.

Tout en lui lançant un regard compatissant, Albafica hoche la tête, songeur :

\- Maintenant, nous savons comment Poséidon savait où trouver notre Quartier Général.

\- Au final, Poséidon est un pantin et notre ennemi c'est ce Kanon, remarque Aiacos.

Cette idée est loin de rassurer Saga qui commence à craindre la suite des évènements. Même si son petit frère se comporte comme un abruti actuellement, il a la chance d'apprendre sa survie et, malgré tout, cette nouvelle le réjouit.

 _Mais comment ça va se passer quand Poséidon découvrira qu'on lui a menti… ? Vais-je retrouver mon petit frère pour le perdre aussitôt… ?_

Tandis que le Grand Pope est plongé dans ses pensées, Minos tourne les yeux vers Sarpédon :

\- Eh, le Lutin… Comment tu sais tout ça… ?

Le rouquin hausse les épaules :

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Cette réponse évasive arrache un froncement de sourcils au Griffon. Il n'aime pas trop cette impression, mais il a la sensation que son petit frère en sait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus et qu'il dissimule plus ou moins volontairement des informations de la plus haute importance.

 _Si ça se trouve, il sait en réalité comment se rendre au Royaume Sous-Marin et il ne nous dit rien._

Du coin de l'œil, Minos voit Aiacos sortir sa main du paquet de céréales en brandissant triomphalement une babiole en plastique et Rhadamanthe qui secoue doucement la tête d'un air blasé.

 _Non, je ne dois pas juger Sarpédon ainsi parce qu'il se la joue Monsieur le Mystérieux…. Je ne dois pas le soupçonner à la moindre occasion pour tout et rien. Ce qui est surtout pénible avec lui, c'est que nous n'avons aucune idée de ses capacités précises, de ses limites et de l'étendue exacte de ses connaissances._

Constatant que plus personne ne boit et mange, Rhadamanthe se lève et commence à débarrasser la table :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème de base est toujours là, il nous faut trouver l'entrée du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin afin de parlementer avec ce Kanon, ou carrément avec l'Empereur Poséidon. Je vais aller au Manoir dès aujourd'hui pour commencer les recherches là-bas.

Albafica quitte également sa chaise pour l'aider, pendant que Saga a l'impression d'avoir vieilli prématurément. A l'inquiétude ressentie pour la Déesse Athéna s'ajoute à présent celle pour la survie de Kanon… Affichant un sourire poli sur ses lèvres, il adresse à nouveau la parole à Sarpédon :

\- Je te remercie pour ces informations. Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez du nouveau.

En quelques minutes, le Grand Pope prend congé de cette famille peu commune.

De retour dans sa suite au treizième étage, il plaque son front contre la vitre glacée de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon. Il n'est pas mécontent de retrouver son domaine, ici il peut être lui-même sans avoir besoin d'afficher un air faussement poli devant les autres.

 _Ce Sarpédon… !_

Saga serre rageusement les poings.

 _Mon frère a été condamné par sa faute ! Et il est maintenant en mauvaise posture par sa faute encore ! Finalement, si on réfléchit bien, Athéna est prisonnière à cause de cet enfoiré ! Et il a le sang de beaucoup de Chevaliers sur les mains, de Spectres également._

Agacé, il abaisse rageusement la poignée et sort à l'extérieur. En quelques secondes à peine, le Grand Pope est trempé jusqu'aux os. Il reste cependant immobile en regardant l'eau qui tente de s'infiltrer dans ses chaussures.

 _Cependant…. Je dois reconnaître que sans tout son bordel, les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Spectres d'Hadès n'auraient jamais conclu de trêve. Nous serions peut-être déjà tous morts sans cette paix._

Un long soupir lui échappe.

 _Rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc et il est difficile parfois de prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Ce Sarpédon a commis des erreurs, mais peut-être en regrette-t-il certaines… ? Je ne peux pas me battre contre lui, ni m'amuser à lui déclarer une guerre que je sais perdu d'avance._

Saga ferme les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

 _Calme-toi, tu es le Chef des Chevaliers. Tu dois agir en fonction de ce qui est bon pour les tiens, et non par égoïsme ou pour te soulager toi-même. Les agissements de Sarpédon remontent maintenant à plusieurs mois en arrière et la trêve se passe extrêmement bien. Les Spectres sont même nos alliés maintenant et viennent en aide aux humains, c'est exceptionnel ! Il faut préserver cette entente à tout prix, elle est bénéfique pour tout le monde._

Le Grand Pope rouvre les paupières et lève le menton, présentant son visage à l'averse, les yeux mi-clos et le regard fixé sur le ciel terne et gris. La pluie plaque ses cheveux contre sa peau et ruisselle dans sa nuque. Ses pensées se tournent à présent vers son jumeau.

 _Kanon…_

 _C'est facile d'accuser Sarpédon d'être plus ou moins responsable de l'enlèvement d'Athéna, mais je suis également fautif. Peut-être que si j'avais eu le courage de faire officiellement connaître sa présence, si je m'étais rebellé contre les règles au lieu de le dissimuler…_

Ses yeux s'humidifient.

 _Rien ne sert de refaire le passé…_

Il se mord les lèvres tandis que ses larmes se mêlent à la pluie. Lui-même ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il pleure… à cause de l'enlèvement d'Athéna qu'il n'a pas su éviter ? De Sarpédon qui avoue sa culpabilité et de savoir qu'il ne peut rien contre lui ? Ou est-ce d'apprendre que son jumeau est en vie mais est en train de jouer à un jeu trop dangereux où il risque d'être exécuté ? Il y a également tous les Chevaliers qui comptent sur lui et sur ses instructions pour sauver tous ces mortels de la colère de Poséidon et de Kanon…

Son cœur se serre douloureusement. Saga connaît bien son frère et ce dernier ne lui pardonnera pas l'épisode du Cap Sounion. A cet instant, il a presque la sensation de sentir la haine vengeresse de son jumeau à son encontre.

\- Que de tourments logés dans ton cœur, murmure une voix douce dans son dos.

Le Grand Pope tressaille et s'empresse de s'essuyer les yeux, bien que conscient de l'inutilité du geste au milieu de l'averse, avant de se retourner :

\- Asmita…

Voyant que le Chevalier de la Vierge s'apprête à franchir le seuil de la porte-fenêtre pour le rejoindre sous la pluie, Saga se dépêche de rentrer à l'abri, ne souhaitant pas le voir se mouiller inutilement :

\- Je te croyais à ton Centre…

Le Chevalier Aveugle lui sourit gentiment et attrape une serviette éponge préalablement posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il la donne à Saga :

\- Avec ce mauvais temps, mes patients restent chez eux pour la plupart et Shaka suffit amplement pour s'occuper de ceux qui restent. Pour le moment, tu as davantage besoin de moi qu'eux.

Machinalement, le Grand Pope s'essuie le visage tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire :

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te déranger, marmonne-t-il en appréciant la douceur de la serviette.

Un peu étonné, il regarde le tissu et le hume discrètement.

 _Odeur d'encens et elle n'est pas à moi. Il est venu en sachant que je serai dehors…_

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demande Asmita en frôlant délicatement le rebord de la commode.

Saga soupire et se déshabille. Laissant ses vêtements mouillés par terre, il s'essuie rapidement :

\- Je me demande si j'ai les épaules pour être votre Chef…

Au hasard, sa main se referme sur un pantalon sec qu'il enfile. Un léger sourire flotte sur les lèvres de son compagnon d'armes :

\- Un bon Grand Pope se remet en question et a autant à apprendre des autres, que les autres de lui.

Renonçant à enfiler une chemise, il ramasse le linge trempé et gagne sa salle de bain pour le faire sécher sur le rebord de la baignoire. Asmita le suit comme une ombre :

\- Mais ce doute n'est pas le sujet principal de tes tourments. Tu es parti sur l'Ile tantôt et tu es revenu bouleversé.

Saga ouvre la bouche dans l'idée de lui demander de prendre congé, que ça ne le concerne pas et qu'il doit gérer seul ses soucis… mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Ses yeux observent le visage serein de son ami, les mèches d'un blond d'or caressant son front, ses joues et son dos, les demi-lunes des cils noirs, ses paupières closes… Presque malgré lui, Saga craque et dévoile toutes ses pensées et ses doutes à Asmita, il lui parle de Sarpédon, de Kanon, de ses peurs et même d'Albafica qui semble si bien s'accoutumer aux Juges…

Sans l'interrompre, le Chevalier d'Or l'écoute tout en le ramenant dans la partie salon où il le fait assoir. Il retourne dans la chambre récupérer la serviette, avant de revenir près de lui. Saga achève ses confidences au moment où son camarade commence à lui essuyer les cheveux. Un certain poids vient de délaisser ses épaules, se confier lui a fait plus de bien que ce à quoi il s'attendait et les gestes doux d'Asmita parviennent à le réconforter.

\- Tu n'as pas à te mêler de la voie choisie par Albafica et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Le chemin qu'il a emprunté nous paraît surprenant, mais j'ai la conviction qu'il nous réserve d'autres surprises et qu'il est parfaitement à la place qui lui était destinée.

Le Grand Pope acquiesce machinalement. Le Chevalier Aveugle continue :

\- Kanon a peut-être été manipulé lorsqu'il s'en est pris à toi et à Sage, mais il ne l'était plus lors de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur Poséidon. Personne ne l'a obligé à mentir et à maintenir cette version falsifiée des faits… S'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de cette tromperie, tu ne devras pas te sentir coupable.

Asmita pose la serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Le cas de Sarpédon m'intrigue beaucoup plus… D'après tes informations et ce que je peux percevoir de son Energie, je peux te confirmer qu'il n'est pas commun. Chacun d'entre nous, Dieux compris, possède une Empreinte propre à sa Cosmo-Energie, un peu comme une odeur liée à une seule et unique personne.

Saga hoche à nouveau la tête, avant de se souvenir que son compagnon d'arme ne peut pas voir le mouvement :

\- Et celle de Sarpédon ? Elle n'est pas comme nous ?

\- Exactement. En simplifiant, je dirais que son Empreinte oscille entre trois ou quatre odeurs différentes… peut-être même davantage tant elles se mêlent sans interruption.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Grand Pope pose les coudes sur ses genoux, puis croise les mains sous son menton :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, selon toi ?

Asmita prend place à côté de lui :

\- Je n'en sais trop rien… Son Cosmos semble composé de plusieurs Energies différents, c'est très étrange et unique en son genre.

\- Tu crois qu'on doit se méfier de lui ? Qu'il pourrait se retourner contre nous ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge tarde temps à répondre que Saga commence à se demander si son ami ne s'est pas endormi sur place.

\- Non… finit par déclarer Asmita à mi-voix. Je pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui. Néanmoins…

Il se tait, hésitant. Intrigué, son camarade insiste :

\- Néanmoins ?

Un pli soucieux vient barrer le front de l'Aveugle :

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, Saga… mais j'ai la sensation que rien n'arrive par hasard. Ton frère qui éveille le Dieu des Mers, la trêve, Sarpédon et son étrange Energie, Albafica qui se lie au Griffon… Tous ces évènements vont nous conduire quelque part, j'en suis persuadé. Mais j'ignore si ce qui nous attend au bout du chemin est positif ou négatif.

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres de Saga qui se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé :

\- Du moment qu'on arrive à s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts…

Il observe Asmita du coin de l'œil et finit par sourire légèrement :

\- Merci d'être venu parler avec moi.

\- Je t'en prie, répond le Chevalier en se levant pour partir.

Saga le retient par le bras :

\- Si tu n'as rien d'urgent… reste encore un peu. Je… Je n'ai pas très envie de rester seul…

Sans se faire prier, l'Aveugle se rassoit et s'installe plus confortablement entre les coussins.

-… Merci… murmure le Grand Pope en fermant les yeux.

La présence de Kanon lui manque, il s'est tellement habitué à vivre avec quelqu'un depuis tout petit que la solitude dans ses quartiers l'angoisse quelque peu maintenant. Certes, la présence d'Asmita est très différente de celle de son jumeau, mais ce n'est pas grave. Le Chevalier de la Vierge dégage une Energie douce et réconfortante, c'est un ami cher et à l'écoute qui sait donner de bons conseils.

Apaisé et se sentant en total confiance en sa compagnie, Saga somnole sans prendre conscience que ses doigts ont lâché le bras d'Asmita pour mieux prendre sa main et que ce dernier ne tente aucunement de délier leurs doigts entremêlés.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde ! Normalement (je dis bien normalement, parce que la vie réserve parfois des surprises) je devrais reprendre un rythme de publications plus réguliers sur cette fic ! En effet, jusqu'à présent, je consacrais une grande partie de mon temps libre à la réécriture de Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit (certains d'entre vous sont peut être en train de le lire ?) et j'ai terminé justement hier soir ! Du coup, ce projet étant à présent terminé, je vais pouvoir logiquement retravailler plus activement sur les 100 pétales !**_

* * *

 **Mars**

 **Lundi après-midi**

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, de façon à être suffisant à l'abris pour ne pas être mouillé, Sarpédon observe l'Ile qui s'étend au pied de la colline. Il n'y a pas encore eu de dégâts réellement importants, les Spectres et les Chevaliers font au mieux pour sécuriser l'endroit et quelque uns ont quitté provisoirement leur domicile placé non loin de la mer, pas précaution. Pour le moment, les maisons n'ont pas spécialement été inondées. Mais malgré toutes les précautions mise en place, si le niveau de l'eau continue à monter, même la Villa finira par être engloutie.

 _Dans une semaine, ça sera quasiment l'apocalypse si on ne parvient pas à stopper Poséidon. Les pertes humaines seront beaucoup plus importantes voire même inévitables._

Ses yeux verts se posent sur les plages où Albafica aime venir se promener en rentrant du travail. Il n'y a plus de sable visible, toutes ont été recouvertes par la mer et celle-ci continue de monter doucement et sournoisement le long des pentes aménagées et des murets de protection.

 _Trois jours… Il faut qu'on voie Poséidon d'ici trois jours, quatre maximum… Les dégâts seront encore évitables durant ce délai, mais au-delà…_

Il ferme les paupières, les sourcils froncés. En se concentrant, il peut sentir l'Energie du Dieu des Mers présente dans la pluie et les océans.

 _Peut-être devrais-je intervenir moi-même pour stopper de force cette continuelle averse… ?_

 _Non, je ne dois faire ça qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, il faut absolument tenter de régler le conflit à l'amiable. Autrement, mon intervention sera prise comme une provocation, voire comme une déclaration de guerre, et nous aurons alors encore plus d'ennuis._

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Le rouquin rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête. Aiacos est nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Pardon ?

Le Garuda sourit et traverse la chambre pour le rejoindre :

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu as avoué avoir utilisé Kanon ?

Sarpédon hausse les épaules sans répondre.

Aiacos n'insiste pas et s'accoude à la fenêtre, un paquet de cigarettes à la main. Le rouquin jette un coup d'œil à son frère tandis que celui-ci extirpe l'un des cylindres de l'étui. Surprenant le regard, le Garuda lui tend sa cigarette et s'en prend une deuxième qu'il allume d'un coup de Cosmos dans la foulée. Il s'apprête également à allumer celle de Sarpédon et constate que celui-ci ne l'a pas attendu : une légère fumée s'élève déjà de l'extrémité incandescente.

 _Tient ? Sarpédon n'a pas sorti de briquet pourtant, il a donc fait comme moi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu utiliser un Cosmos en lien avec le feu jusqu'à présent._

Bien que curieux, Aiacos ne pose pas la question de vive voix et préfère la garder pour plus tard, il en a une plus urgente à poser actuellement :

\- Est-ce que tu as influencé d'autres trucs, de la même façon que tu as manipulé Kanon ?

Sarpédon prend le temps de réfléchir un peu, avant d'acquiescer :

\- Oui. C'est grâce à moi que Pandore a su que Minos n'avait pas tué Albafica.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand Minos a réalisé qu'Albafica n'était pas mort, il est allé voir Luco pour poser des questions sur le muguet blanc. Luco est loin d'être un imbécile, il a eu un soupçon. De mon côté, désireux de faire payer Minos par jalousie, j'ai soufflé à Pandore d'aller interroger la Dryade. Ensuite, j'ai influencé Luco pour le forcer à avouer ses doutes et Minos a été puni ensuite…

Un vague sourire amusé étire les lèvres d'Aiacos :

\- Donc tu es responsable des coups de fouet qu'il a reçu !

Un petit rire lui échappe, il continue :

\- On va éviter de lui avouer ça, sinon il va être horriblement casse-pied.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé du loft, Albafica referme le carnet de Lugonis qu'il vient de terminer de feuilleter et le pose sur la table basse devant lui, avec les autres déjà parcourus.

 _Rien, rien et rien…_

Avec un soupir, il enfouie le visage dans ses mains, un peu démoralisé. Cherchant à se rendre utile à sa façon, le jeune homme est monté dans cette pièce et s'est mis à étudier les écrits de son Maître avec le vague espoir de trouver de quoi aider les autres.

 _En même temps, si Saga ne trouve rien alors qu'il a accès à la Bibliothèque des Grands Popes au sommet du Mont Etoilé…_

Il redresse la tête en regardant les cahiers déjà lus, puis ceux à étudier mais où il doute de trouver des informations sur Poséidon, et croise les mains sous son menton en soupirant.

 _Même Shion a maintenant accès à plus de connaissances que moi. Saga lui a donné l'héritage d'Hakurei, il a un accès totalement libre à Jamir, aux Armures et à leur mémoire et aux ouvrages là-bas. Il est devenu le bras droit du Grand Pope…_

Albafica laisse son regard errer sur la pièce.

 _Les Juges ont accès au Manoir d'Hadès. Saga a les archives des Grands Popes et Shion peut aller à Jamir… et moi, je ne suis rien. Je n'ai pas d'incroyables connaissances à portée de main, je ne suis plus un Chevalier d'Or… Quel rôle dois-je tenir là-dedans ?_

Déçu de se sentir inutile, le jeune homme plonge tout de même la main dans la boîte contenant les écrits. Il ouvre le cahier sur ses genoux et le découvre vierge.

 _Oh ? Je les pensais tous pleins._

Rapidement, Albafica fait défiler les pages et s'assure qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de marqué. Il s'apprête à le remettre dans la boîte et suspend son geste.

 _A défaut d'aider concrètement les autres, peut-être puis-je me faire témoin de cette époque exceptionnelle où la paix est instaurée avec Athéna mais avec Poséidon qui s'éveille ensuite._

Soudain très motivé, le jeune homme se laisse glisser du canapé et s'assoit sur le tapis, avant de pousser la pile de carnets étudiés. Il attrape le stylo posé à portée de main et ouvre le cahier à la première page. Avec soin, il note la date du jour et commence à écrire.

En tailleur, le jeune homme ne voit pas les heures s'écouler et noircit les pages sans prendre de pause, sauf pour allumer la lumière.

A la manière d'un journal intime, Albafica raconte rapidement les débuts de sa vie en compagnie de Lugonis, sa formation pour devenir Chevalier des Poissons, la mort de son Maître, la Guerre Sainte, son sang empoisonné… puis sa rencontre avec Minos, ce qu'il a appris sur les Spectres, sur Minos et les Juges. Il mentionne Milétos, Apollon, Héra et Zeus, la paix avec Athéna et l'éveil de Poséidon. Ensuite, il raconte leur séjour à Knossos, la découverte de l'existence de l'Orichalque, puis rempli plusieurs lignes concernant Sarpédon et termine avec le don de vision découvert récemment.

Toutes ses pensées, ses interrogations et ses impressions sont couchées sur le papier. Lâchant son stylo, le jeune homme remue ses doigts pour les détendre. Il tourne la tête en entendant des pas dans l'escalier conduisant au loft et aperçoit bientôt Minos.

\- Décidément, tu es toujours fourré ici.

Albafica sourit tandis que le Griffon le rejoint.

\- Pourquoi tu es assis par terre ? Le canapé n'est pas là pour faire joli.

\- Je sais, mais pour écrire ce n'était pas pratique d'être penché sur la table basse.

-… Ecrire… ? relève Minos dont les yeux se posent sur le cahier ouvert devant son amant.

Sans attendre son autorisation, le Juge s'en saisit et feuillète les pages avec curiosité. Très intéressé par ce qu'il lit, il prend place sur le canapé et laisse Albafica s'adosser contre ses jambes.

Minos ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en parcourant les lignes écrites par le jeune homme.

 _C'est appréciable de le voir rectifier le tir au sujet des Spectres. Il a bien retenu tout ce que je lui ai dit sur nous et explique les raisons qui nous poussaient à nous battre dans cette Guerre Sainte, nous ne sommes pas dépeints comme des sales types qui agissent sans justification valable._

Il continue de lire ce témoignage, conscient qu'Albafica est vraiment unique avec son éducation de Chevalier d'Athéna qui partage maintenant sa vie avec des Spectres.

 _Albafica…_

Parcourir ces pages lui fait prendre conscience du rôle important joué par ce dernier. Sans lui, ils ne seraient pas là, aujourd'hui.

 _Etrange comment une seule personne peut apporter et modifier bien des choses. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'en a pas conscience lui-même._

Sa rapide lecture achevée, Minos referme le carnet et caresse les cheveux bleus :

\- J'ai remarqué que tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur Knossos.

Le jeune homme reste assis par terre et appuie sa joue contre un genou du Juge :

\- Ce que j'ai vu de ton époque ne correspond pas à ce que j'ai lu dans les livres d'Histoire…

\- Tu as tapé juste cependant, nous étions dans une époque très antérieure à celle imaginée par les historiens.

La réponse fait réfléchir Albafica. Les mains du Spectre délaissent ses mèches pour venir se poser sur ses épaules et les masser.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Ta civilisation était incroyablement avancée et pourtant les Hommes ont tellement perdu par la suite, ils ont même régressé ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Un sourire amusé étire les lèvres de Minos :

\- Tu le sais, Alba. Tous les mortels connaissent l'histoire d'une civilisation particulièrement avancée qui a brusquement cessé d'exister… ça ne te dit rien ?

Le jeune homme fronce légèrement les sourcils. Une réponse s'impose dans son esprit, mais il n'ose y croire sérieusement.

\- L'Atlantide… ? finit-il par répondre avec une expression des plus sceptiques.

Le Griffon acquiesce tout en continuant à le masser :

\- Exactement, Sushi. Mon peuple vivait à une époque fertile et plutôt moderne par bien des aspects. La bénédiction du Seigneur Poséidon nous apportait énormément.

\- L'Orichalque… devine Albafica.

\- Oui, l'Orichalque n'est autre que le fameux « minéral » des légendes propres aux Atlantes. L'Orichalque, cadeau de l'Empereur des Mers, rendait nos terres fertiles et prospères. Il nous apportait l'énergie nécessaire pour vivre et c'était notre trésor le plus précieux. Parfois, Poséidon intervenait également en protégeant nos territoires d'invasions ennemies ou encore en veillant sur nos marins en déplacement. Tous ces éléments réunis donnent ce que l'on appelle l'Atlantide qui, à l'époque, englobait notamment le territoire de Santorin et la Crète.

Fasciné par ces révélations, Albafica se sent comme un petit garçon découvrant que les contes de fées sont réels. Il se redresse et s'assoit sur le canapé, à côté de Minos.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça a pris fin ?

\- Les mortels ont oublié les Dieux et leurs présents, ils ont commencé à se prendre pour les Maître du Monde. Poséidon a sévi, jugeant ces Hommes hautains, égoïstes et indignes de ses privilèges.

Le Griffon s'allonge tout en attirant son amant contre lui :

\- Il a déclenché un terrible tremblement de terre qui a engendré une double conséquence : le volcan de Santorin est entré en éruption et a provoqué moult dégâts à lui seul. Ensuite, un raz de marée s'est à son tour abattu sur la Crète. Bien entendu, Poséidon a récupéré son Orichalque, privant les survivants de son énergie bienfaitrice.

\- Que sont devenus ces survivants… ?

\- Certains ont pu fuir en Egypte, un pays allié qui a pu les accueillir. Ceux qui sont restés en Crète ont été massacrés par les Grecs, jaloux d'eux depuis longtemps, et décidés à profiter de ce territoire maintenant affaibli pour en prendre possession et l'empêcher de redevenir une grande puissance.

Le silence retombe entre eux. Choqué, Albafica réfléchit aux confidences de Minos. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste pour ce peuple qui a tout perdu en peu de temps.

 _Certains s'étaient détournés des Dieux, mais sûrement pas tout le monde non plus… Beaucoup d'innocents ont péri injustement._

Ses yeux se posent sur son cahier. Il mettra par écrit tout ce que vient de lui raconter le Juge, mais pas ce soir.

 _Minos parle de tout ceci avec un tel détachement, c'est presque incroyable comme situation. Il fait partie d'un peuple disparu qui laisse aujourd'hui encore les historiens et scientifiques perplexes. Il a également l'air de se sentir à peine concerné par ce qui est arrivé à son propre pays._

La main du Juge se balade librement dans le creux de ses reins.

 _En même temps, qu'est-ce que je voudrais qu'il fasse d'autre ? Il ne va pas rester attaché à quelque chose qui s'est produit il y a des milliers d'années… En attendant, Poséidon me parait très caractériel et facilement irritable, négocier avec lui pour libérer Athéna ne va pas du tout être facile._

\- Tu as mangé, Poisson ?

\- Pas encore…

\- Alors remédions à cela, décrète le Griffon en se redressant dans le canapé. J'ai aperçu de magnifiques entrecôtes dans le frigo, tu vas me cuisiner ça.

Trop habitué aux exigences de Minos pour songer à protester, Albafica lui emboîte le pas et descend l'escalier.

 _Un volcan qui entre en éruption, suivi d'un raz de marée…_

Presque instantanément, il se remémore la vision de son enfance.

 _« Il vole, juché sur un grand animal blanc. Les puissantes ailes battent régulièrement l'air en l'emportant dans le ciel et en décrivant des cercles autour d'une zone en particulier. Curieux, il baisse les yeux et voit une île._

 ** _La Crète est magnifique vue d'ici !_**

 _Le palais de Knossos étincèle, joyau lumineux au milieu de cet écrin de verdure._

 _Pourtant, le ciel s'assombrit. Inquiet, il voit la mer se déchaîner, le volcan de Santorin entre en éruption et provoque un raz de marée qui s'abat sur l'île. Tétanisé et impuissant, il regarde l'île perdre son éclat et se faire envahir par les Grecs qui viennent empêcher les Crétois survivants de redevenir le puissant peuple qu'ils ne sont plus. L'île perd son pouvoir, son influence et sa réputation. Le palais tombe en ruines._

 _\- Pourquoi… ? murmure-t-il._

 ** _\- Les Hommes ont oublié les Dieux et leurs présents, ils ont commencé à se prendre pour les Maîtres du Monde. Les Dieux ont sévi et punis ces misérables créatures. Les Humains méritent d'être éradiqués ! Ils sont trop nombreux à présent, trop hautains et égoïstes !_**

 _Albafica baisse les yeux vers sa monture qui vient de lui répondre un Griffon._

 _\- C'est injuste ! proteste-il. Certains sont innocents ! »_

Le jeune homme pénètre dans la cuisine, troublé.

 _En fait, cette étrange vision m'en a montré énormément à l'époque Sans même le connaître, j'ai vu Minos, la civilisation de l'Atlantide et sa fin. Je me demande quel est l'élément déclencheur de ces visions._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un petit chapitre pour vous mes loulous :) Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **Mars**

 **Mardi**

Avec un soupir, Albafica verse l'eau bouillante dans son mug et repose ensuite la bouilloire électrique sur son socle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre.

 _Ciel gris et pluie, ce spectacle quotidien devient vraiment déprimant._

Son téléphone portable dans une main, sa boisson dans l'autre, le jeune homme se dirige vers le jardin. Il ouvre la porte et hume l'odeur d'herbe et de fleurs mouillées, sans s'aventurer plus loin afin de ne pas être trempé. Minos n'était pas dans la chambre lors de son réveil, ni dans son bureau, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine.

 _Le Griffon a dû partir enquêter de son côté. Rhadamanthe est parti au Manoir hier et n'est pas revenu depuis, j'espère qu'il a pris le temps de se reposer._

Adossé contre le chambranle, il porte son mug à ses lèvres en regardant le chemin de terre gorgée d'eau. Albafica détourne ensuite les yeux et sélectionne le nom de Shion, presque certain de l'inutilité de son appel. En effet, si les Chevaliers avaient du nouveau, ils le sauraient déjà.

Son ami décroche à la troisième sonnerie, la voix pleine d'espoir :

\- Albafica ! Tu as du neuf ?

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme hésite.

 _En un sens, oui. Mon ami vient de l'Atlantide et la Divinité que nous recherchons est responsable de sa disparition. Mais il s'en fiche de cet élément là…_

\- Non, malheureusement. Et de votre côté, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

\- Si je dois noter un point positif dans tout ce pataquès, c'est que nous avons trouvé des recrues éveillées au Cosmos durant nos interventions, répond le Chevalier du Bélier d'une voix fatiguée. On les a récupérés pour leur apprendre très rapidement quelques bases, qu'ils ne se fassent pas tuer bêtement par les Marinas.

\- Vous avez bien fait, approuve Albafica en terminant sa boisson. Ils vont pouvoir vous aider et être plus efficace que si vous ne les aviez pas trouvés.

Il pose son mug sur le guéridon placé près de la porte en demandant :

\- Beaucoup de nouveaux ?

\- Trois garçons : Teneo, Camus et Aphrodite. Il était temps pour nous de renflouer l'armée et d'avoir de l'aide supplémentaire, Poséidon a mis ses menaces à exécution comme nous ne sommes pas restés inactifs.

Albafica tressaille, sentant une pointe d'inquiétude le traverser et frissonne tandis qu'une brise froide en provenance du jardin se faufile dans la maison.

\- Les Marinas ont attaqué ?

\- Oui. Kardia, Shaka, Dégel, Tenma et Yuzuriha se sont frottés à certains d'entre eux.

\- Ils vont bien ? s'enquiert le jeune homme en reculant et en refermant la porte du jardin.

Le Chevalier du Bélier le rassure immédiatement :

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont tous indemnes, mais les Marinas sont également très tenaces. Nous avons essayé d'en blesser certains, de les suivre également, mais les pistes ont immédiatement été brouillées.

Albafica retourne en cuisine et dépose son mug dans l'évier. Il entend Shion s'affaler dans un fauteuil ou un lit et devine que son ami doit justement revenir soit d'un affrontement contre les sbires de Poséidon, soit d'une mission sauvetage d'humains qui l'a particulièrement éreinté.

\- Vous avez envisagé de capturer un Marina pour lui parler… ? suggère l'ex Chevalier des Poissons en se creusant la cervelle à la recherche d'une idée de génie.

\- On a essayé, oui…

Le ton employé par Shion n'augure rien de bon, cependant Albafica insiste :

\- Essayé ?

\- Oui, nous avons réussi à attraper l'un d'entre eux et à lui parler, ça se présentait plutôt bien. Il nous a écouté, il a paru comprendre parfaitement la situation… et d'un seul coup il est devenu violent. Nous avons eu un mal fou à le maitriser, et lorsqu'il a réalisé que nous ne le laissions pas partir, il s'est tout bonnement suicidé pour ne pas nous livrer d'informations.

\- Loyal à ce point… souffle le jeune homme.

\- Saga soupçonne plutôt une manipulation mentale à distance. Tu as entendu parler du Genrô Maô-Ken ?

Albafica quitte la cuisine en réfléchissant :

\- Ce n'est pas une technique réservée aux Grands Popes ? Son utilisation est interdite par les Chevaliers, il me semble.

\- C'est exact. Saga a pris ses études très à cœur lorsqu'il visait le poste du Grand Pope et il a appris cette technique seul… Et il avoue que tout ce qu'il a appris, il l'a enseigné à Kanon.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que Kanon a utilisé le Genrô Maô-Ken pour influencer mentalement ce Marina et ce dernier a mis fin à ses jours sur son ordre ?

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier soupire :

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

 _Pas rassurant tout ça…_

\- Merci, Shion. Repose-toi, tu as l'air crevé.

Les deux jeunes gens raccrochent un instant plus tard.

 _Kanon semble déterminé dans sa vengeance. Il me faut informer les Trois Juges même si ce n'est qu'une toute petite information._

Pour la centième fois, il lève les yeux vers la fenêtre et observe l'eau ruisseler si vite sur les vitres qu'il devient impossible de regarder à l'extérieur.

 _Avec ce mauvais temps, la mer est totalement impraticable, je ne peux pas gagner la Grèce et aller voir dans quel état est mon magasin._

Albafica passe dans le couloir et remarque alors que la chambre de Sarpédon est ouverte. Le plus jeune des frères est assis à son bureau et étudie un livre traitant de la sculpture.

\- Sarpé ?

Le rouquin pivote sur sa chaise pour le regarder :

\- Salut, Alba.

\- Tu sais quand vont rentrer les autres ?

\- Ils sont tous partis au Manoir et je crois qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé au moins un indice, répond le plus jeune des frères.

L'ex Chevalier des Poissons hoche la tête en se demandant combien de temps peut durer cette absence.

\- Tu voulais les voir ? demande Sarpédon.

\- Oh, j'ai juste eu une petite information par Shion, mais rien de réellement important pour l'avancée de nos recherches.

Le rouquin le dévisage un instant, avant de regarder distraitement le livre ouvert sur son bureau. Il redresse la tête en entendant le jeune homme repartir dans le couloir.

\- Alba, attend !

L'interpellé revient sur ses pas et lui jette un regard interrogateur tandis qu'il délaisse son fauteuil.

\- Viens, on va les rejoindre. Tu pourras leur raconter ce que tu as appris et on pourra rester pour les aider.

Bien que conscient du danger qu'il peut courir s'il est repéré dans le Manoir d'Hadès, Albafica n'hésite pas un instant et accepte immédiatement la proposition.


	4. Chapter 4

**_C'est parti pour un gros chapitre avec... des révélations~ et des questions aussi xD_**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarpédon se téléporte avec lui dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Les Trois Juges sont installés autour d'une table recouverte de livres et parchemins. Immédiatement alerte, Minos lève les yeux, à la fois soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agit pas de Pandore mais également inquiet en reconnaissant les visiteurs :

\- Poisson ! Tu es imprudent de venir ici !

\- Je sais, je sais, répond le jeune homme en s'approchant de la table. Mais je préfère aider ici plutôt que de me tourner les pouces à la Villa.

Ses yeux bleus parcourent les différents ouvrages avec curiosité tandis que le Griffon s'empresse de déplacer deux gros livres sur un troisième en équilibre instable. Le trio de livres tombe au sol, sous le soupir exaspéré de Rhadamanthe qui fusille son regard. Albafica esquisse un geste pour se baisser et les ramasser, mais il est devancé par Aiacos.

\- Merci… marmonne Aiacos en tendant les mains pour les récupérer.

Le Garuda écarquille les yeux en découvrant celui que Minos essayait de dissimuler discrètement quelques secondes plus tôt :

\- Mais c'est pas sur Poséidon, ça ! C'est sur les Echanges de Sang !

Passablement irrité, le Griffon le lui arrache des mains :

\- T'occupe !

Très enthousiaste, Aiacos regarde son frère en sautillant presque d'excitation :

\- Tu vas faire ça avec Babafica ?! C'est trop cool, il rejoindra officiellement notre famille !

\- Ferme-là ! grommelle Minos dont les joues commencent à se teinter de rouge. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

On ne peut plus perplexe, Albafica regarde les deux frères tour à tour, en se demandant en quoi il est concerné. Il tourne la tête, prêt à réclamer des explications à Rhadamanthe, c'est sans compter sur le Garuda qui lui saute quasiment au cou :

\- Tu te rends compte ?! Minos songe à faire un Echange de Sang avec toi ! C'est l'équivalent d'un mariage, en mieux !

\- C'est faux ! proteste le Juge aux cheveux blancs. Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Je me suis trompé de rayon, c'est tout.

Cette réponse arrache un éclat de rire à Aiacos, même Rhadamanthe hausse un sourcil des plus sceptique.

\- Tous les livres sont parfaitement classés, Minou, fait remarquer le Garuda hilare en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil. Ceux concernant les Echanges de Sang sont totalement à l'opposé de ceux qui nous intéressent.

\- Viens ici, espèce de sale fouine ! s'écrie Minos en tendant le bras vers son cadet pour l'étrangler.

Ce dernier esquive la tentative de meurtre en riant toujours.

Agacé par le bruit de ses frangins dissipés, Rhadamanthe referme le grimoire devant lui, se lève et passe par une porte ouverte sur une nouvelle salle remplie également de livres.

Sarpédon tire une chaise et regarde avec amusement Aiacos cavaler tout autour de la table, poursuivit par Minos.

Se sentant quelque peu largué, Albafica baisse les yeux sur les documents étalés devant lui représentant des croquis du Cap Sounion et d'un Temple sous l'eau. Il ignore tout des Echanges de Sang.

 _Apparemment c'est différent du Lien de Sang que je faisais avec mon Maître. Ça semble être une étape importante pour les couples, si j'en crois Aiacos. Est-ce que Minos étudiait réellement le sujet ou s'est-il réellement trompé de livre ? Que suis-je censé penser ?_

Le jeune homme relève les yeux pour voir Minos lancer ses fils de Cosmos en direction du Garuda qui sautille partout pour les éviter.

\- C'est de la triche d'utiliser ta technique !

Albafica écarte machinalement les parchemins en rebaissant le regard. Certains livres qu'il découvre sont écrits dans une langue qui ne lui est aucunement familière.

 _Si Minos s'est trompé de livre, j'ai de quoi être vexé devant son comportement qui confirmerait sa non envie d'aller plus loin avec moi._

Il se mordille les lèvres.

 _Mais s'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur, alors ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas qu'un passe-temps à ses yeux… et… et… ça signifierait également que Minos souhaite quelque chose de plus sérieux pour nous deux… ?_

Du coin de l'œil, Albafica voit Sarpédon saisir l'un des ouvrages et l'ouvrir à la première page, mais les yeux verts du rouquin restent immobiles, comme si lui-même était plongé dans de profondes pensées.

 _Bon, de toute façon, même si je veux en savoir davantage sur cette histoire d'Echange de Sang, mieux vaut attendre que Minos aborde le sujet de lui-même. Si je le brusque ou que j'en parle, il risque de se braquer ou de faire la sourde oreille._

Le jeune homme se détourne de la table et se dirige vers la porte franchie tantôt par l'aîné des Juges.

 _Aiacos a dit que ça équivaudrait à un mariage, c'est très sérieux comme situation, plus que d'aménager sous le même toit. Suis-je prêt à m'engager dans un truc comme ça ?_

Debout devant une rangée d'étagères, Rhadamanthe tourne la tête dans sa direction en l'entendant arriver.

\- J'ai eu Shion au téléphone, explique Albafica en s'arrêtant près de lui. C'est pas une grosse information, mais Kanon semble manipuler les Marinas à distance et à les pousser au suicide pour les empêcher de parler.

Le Spectre fronce les sourcils en acquiesçant machinalement :

\- Je vois… Il fait vraiment tout pour entretenir le conflit.

Il reporte son attention sur la bibliothèque devant lui, tend le bras et attrape un grimoire.

\- Puisque je suis là, est-ce que je peux aider ? demande Albafica.

Rhadamanthe marque une hésitation. Il a envie de demander à Sarpédon de ramener le Chevalier des Poissons à la Villa. Dame Pandore peut arriver à n'importe quel moment et si elle le voit, il aura de gros ennuis, ils ne pourront pas le protéger. Malheureusement, il doit prendre aussi en compte que les heures passent, les inondations continuent, impitoyables… Kanon et Poséidon ne vont pas attendre sagement qu'ils trouvent une solution, ils ont besoin de toute l'aide possible et celle d'Albafica est la bienvenue !

 _Je prendrai la faute sur moi si Dame Pandore découvre Albafica,_ songe le Spectre du Wyvern tout en lui désignant une étagère :

\- Là, quatrième rayonnage à gauche, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder.

\- Ok, je m'en occupe !

Motivé, le jeune homme se place devant l'endroit indiqué et regarde les tranches avec curiosité tandis que Rhadamanthe repart dans la première salle, une pile de grimoires dans les bras.

Albafica examine les livres du rayon en notant qu'ils ont effectivement tous un lien avec l'Empereur des Mers. L'un retrace ses conflits avec Athéna, un autre concerne sa descendance, le troisième traite de son héritage après la Titanomachie.

 _Si je ne me trompe pas, Poséidon a hérité du Royaume des Mers, Zeus de l'Olympe et Hadès des Enfers après la défaite du Titan Cronos._

Le jeune homme s'empare de ce troisième ouvrage.

 _Si on parle des héritages là-dedans, peut-être aurai-je une description ou une indication utile pour trouver son Royaume._

Avec précaution, il tourne les pages vieillies, conscient que l'objet dans ses mains aurait bien sa place dans une vitrine de musée. L'odeur du vieux parchemin lui chatouille les narines sans qu'il arrive à savoir s'il s'agit d'une odeur désagréable ou non. Albafica s'appuie contre l'étagère et croise les chevilles en continuant à parcourir le livre. Il a du mal à résister à l'envie de le lire intégralement et passe avec regret les chapitres concernant Hadès et Zeus.

 _Quand ce conflit sera fini, je demanderai à revenir ici pour lire ces passionnants bouquins, ils sont certainement bien plus fiables que ceux disponibles dans le commerce._

Le jeune homme s'arrête sur une page, le sourire aux lèvres et commence à lire attentivement les lignes rédigées en grec ancien, se félicitant d'avoir étudié cette langue durant son adolescence. Ses yeux s'arrêtent soudain sur une ligne, son corps se tend légèrement tandis qu'il pressent la menace dans son dos. Mue par un instinct de survie, Albafica bondit brusquement sur le côté tout en se retournant, tandis qu'une hallebarde se plante dans l'épais tapis à l'endroit exact où il se tenait une seconde auparavant. Sur le qui-vive, il lève les yeux et découvre la propriétaire de l'arme qui voulait le transpercer : une jeune femme au teint pâle et à la longue chevelure couleur charbon.

 _La fameuse Pandore, je suppose._

\- Que fait un Chevalier d'Athéna ici ? demande-t-elle avec fureur en le toisant.

Constatant qu'il est seul face à elle, le jeune homme montre le grimoire :

\- Excusez-moi, j'aide les Juges dans les recherches concernant Poséidon.

\- Aucun de vous ne dois intervenir dans les affaires divines ! s'écrie-t-elle en retirant d'un geste sec la hallebarde du tapis. Et tu n'as rien à faire ici !

\- Je…

\- Dame Pandore !

Un peu stupéfait, Albafica voit Rhadamanthe surgir, se placer entre eux et mettre un genou à terre devant la jeune femme, la tête baissée :

\- C'est de ma faute, Dame Pandore. J'ai demandé l'aide du Chevalier des Poissons pour nous aider dans nos recherches.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire ! riposte froidement la jeune femme. L'Empereur Poséidon prend ses propres décisions et nous n'avons pas à intervenir sans l'accord du Maître !

Rhadamanthe redresse la tête, mais reste à genoux :

\- Mais le Seigneur Hadès est absent et…

\- Et alors ?! l'interrompt Pandore agacée en frappant le sol avec l'extrémité de son arme. Les Spectres ne craignent rien ! Si les humains sont anéantis, cela ne nous concerne aucunement. Dans le pire des cas, vous retournerez vivre en Enfer comme c'était le cas entre chaque Guerre Sainte, ça ne changera rien à vos habitudes.

Outré, Albafica avance d'un pas sans prêter attention au coup d'œil d'avertissement du Spectre :

\- Mais peut-être qu'ils en ont assez de vivre cloîtrés en Enfer et de n'en sortir _que_ lors des Guerres !

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite qu'on ose la contredire. Sa main se pose sur le fouet attaché à sa ceinture, mais le geste n'intimida aucunement Albafica qui continue sur sa lancée :

\- Pour une fois, ils ont enfin l'occasion de pouvoir rester sur Terre, sans être en conflit avec la Déesse Athéna ! Ils ont le droit de se battre pour garder cette liberté et en profiter !

Tétanisé, Rhadamanthe regarde sa maîtresse dont le teint vire de plus en plus au rouge de la colère et Albafica qui lui fait face sans crainte, en continuant de prendre leur défense :

\- Vous ne pouvez même pas leur reprocher de manquer à leur travail, je les ai vu de mes propres yeux travailler sur les Livres et juger les Ames !

\- Silence ! s'écrie-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! Estime-toi déjà heureux d'être encore en vie, pitoyable Chevalier d'Athéna, tu ne devrais même pas avoir le privilège de mettre les pieds ici !

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout le comportement de Pandore. Rhadamanthe ouvre la bouche pour lui recommander de ne pas continuer, mais l'amant de Minos le devance, les poings serrés :

\- C'est vous qui me parlez de privilèges ? Alors que vous vous en accordez du pouvoir que vous n'êtes pas censée avoir ? Les Enfers peuvent se passer des Juges, par contre vous, vous êtes complètement optionnelle !

\- Insolent !

Albafica s'écarte brusquement pour éviter l'attaque surprise. La pointe acérée de la hallebarde tranche quelques cheveux bleus qui tombent au sol. Rhadamanthe se relève, saisit l'épaule du jeune homme et le fait passer dans son dos :

\- Dame Pandore ! Albafica ! Arrêtez tous les deux !

\- Silence, Rhadamanthe ! ordonne la jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard. Tu outrepasses les limites !

D'un geste vif et précis, elle saisit le fouet à sa ceinture. Les dents serrées, le Spectre se déplace de façon à protéger au maximum le Chevalier des Poissons tandis que l'arme siffle en s'abattant dans leur direction.

 _Si Albafica est blessé, Minos culpabilisera de l'avoir autorisé à rester._

Il tressaille soudain en sentant un puissant Cosmos familier, tandis qu'un bras surgit brutalement devant lui pour le protéger. Il a le temps de reconnaitre la silhouette de Sarpédon dont le bras est à présent prisonnier du fouet.

\- Qui es-tu ? s'exclame Pandore encore plus furieuse de découvrir un nouvel intru.

Elle tente de récupérer son arme, mais d'un ample mouvement de bras, le rouquin la lui arrache des mains et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

\- De quel droit tu…

Pandore ne termine pas sa phrase et reste tétanisée. Sentant le souffle d'Albafica dans son dos, Rhadamanthe n'est pas moins surpris que la Chef des Armées tandis qu'il dévisage son cadet.

 _Ce sourire, c'est celui du Seigneur Hadès ! Et ce Cosmos que je perçois…_

Le Spectre retient son souffle tandis que son petit frère se métamorphose sous ses yeux : ses cheveux poussent jusqu'à sa taille tout en se teintant de noir, sa fine silhouette d'adolescent gagne quelques centimètres et devient plus mâture jusqu'à donner un corps approchant les trente ans.

\- Maître ! souffle Rhadamanthe en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Minos et Aiacos surgissent dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés :

\- On a senti… le Cosmos… commence le Spectre de Garuda avant de se taire en découvrant l'homme dans la pièce.

Minos met immédiatement un genou au sol, tête baissée, imité par son cadet et Pandore. Seul Albafica reste debout, non loin du Dieu des Enfers qui porte toujours les vêtements de Sarpédon. Il perçoit nettement l'Energie Divine qui émane de Sarpédon-Hadès, il reconnait une sensation, une empreinte semblable à celle de Zeus. Qu'est-il censé faire ? Il n'a jamais prêté serment au Seigneur du Monde Souterrain, il n'a pas à s'incliner devant lui comme le font les autres. Cependant Hadès n'est plus son ennemi, peut-être faut-il tout de même faire preuve d'un certain respect à son égard… ?

\- Où est Sarpédon ? ose demander Aiacos en redressant la tête.

Il retient un hoquet de surprise lorsque son Maître se tourne vers lui et constate qu'il n'a pas ses yeux gris-bleu habituels mais les magnifiques prunelles vertes du rouquin.

\- C'est lui, c'est Sarpédon, répond Albafica à mi-voix et sans oser bouger. Il s'est transformé devant nous.

Minos relève le menton à son tour et reste coi. Son amant a raison, il reconnait le regard de son petit frère et ses habits. Pendant un instant, le Griffon doute : Sarpédon ne serait-il pas en train de les leurrer en se faisant passer pour leur Maître ? Cette pensée est à peine formulé dans son esprit qu'il la chasse aussitôt. Non, Sarpédon ne serait pas fourbe à ce point et surtout il ne pourrait pas imiter ainsi le Cosmos d'Hadès.

\- Maître… commence Pandore. J'ai fait de mon mieux et depuis votre soudain départ ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Ils pactisent avec l'ennemi et ont laissé un Chevalier d'Athéna pénétrer ici. J'ai essayé de…

\- Silence.

Un mot. Un seul. Prononcé par une voix beaucoup plus douce que ce qu'imaginait Albafica.

 _Douce mais autoritaire._

Curieux et inquiet en même temps, le jeune homme observe le Dieu qui se détourne de Pandore.

 _Les Trois Juges ont effectivement pris des décisions en son absence, si elles lui ont déplu on va avoir des ennuis._

Hadès approche de Rhadamanthe et pose les mains sur ses épaules :

\- Redresse-toi.

Le dos raide, le Spectre obéit en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol :

\- Maître, je suis désolé si nous sommes allés à l'encontre de vos souhaits…

Le Dieu le lâche et balaye la salle du regard :

\- Ces derniers mois ont été instructifs et surprenants.

Ses pieds semblent à peine frôler le sol tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'une des fenêtres, suivi du regard par les autres.

\- Mais un Dieu aussi vieux que moi a encore des leçons à apprendre, continue-t-il de sa voix calme. Grâce à Sarpédon, j'ai vu et vécu beaucoup d'évènements.

Sa longue main pâle se pose sur la vitre glacée contre laquelle s'abat la pluie.

\- Je connais le contexte lors de la prise de vos décisions. Je connais vos espoirs et vos motivations. Je connais vos existences actuelles et je sais qu'elles vous plaisent.

Minos sent ses joues se colorer de rouge. Si son Maître se trouvait en Sarpédon, cela signifie qu'il l'a vu batifoler avec Albafica et aménager l'Ile avec des habitations où les deux armées se côtoient quotidiennement.

Hadès se détourne de la fenêtre :

\- Ma nièce Athéna s'est assagie par rapport aux premières Guerres Saintes, autrefois elle cherchait davantage les conflits.

Albafica hausse un sourcil en songeant qu'il a entendu une autre version depuis son enfance, une version où Hadès était celui qui provoquait les conflits et où leur Déesse ripostait pour protéger les humains.

\- Le temps a passé et de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. L'issu de cette dernière Guerre a été surprenante et les Trois Juges ont dû prendre des décisions en connaissance de cause.

Aiacos, Rhadamanthe et Minos échangent un rapide coup d'œil sans oser prendre la parole.

\- Ces guerres sont lassantes et vous avez su passer un accord de paix avec Athéna. Je souhaite que les évènements continuent dans ce sens et que vous profitiez de cette liberté que vous avez su obtenir.

\- Merci, Maître ! répond instantanément Aiacos.

Le Dieu des Enfers s'approche à présent de Pandore, toujours agenouillée au sol :

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, déclare-t-il froidement. Etant donné qu'une nouvelle ère a commencé, en partie grâce aux Trois Juges, c'est dorénavant avec eux que je prendrais les décisions.

La jeune femme pâlit et redresse la tête en protestant :

\- Mais Seigneur… !

\- Profite donc de ta réincarnation dans ce corps de mortelle pour découvrir la vie en dehors des murs de ce Manoir et des Enfers. Tu as largement profité de ton rôle, allant jusqu'à te donner plus de droits que tu n'en as. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans mes pieds.

Les joues à présent rouge d'humiliation, Pandore se redresse, les yeux rivés au sol et s'empresse de partir.

Stupéfaits, les Trois Juges la regarde quitter les lieux sans rien dire. Conscient que la situation est inédite et qu'il devra faire part à Saga de la destitution de Pandore, Albafica reprend le grimoire qu'il avait commencé à étudier avant son arrivée.

\- Nous n'avons plus de Chef des Armées ? se risque Minos.

Hadès s'autorise un sourire :

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Griffon, l'un d'entre vous prendra ce rôle.

Instinctivement, chacun modifie légèrement sa posture afin de se donner un peu plus d'importance, espérant être l'heureux élu.

Le Seigneur des Enfers observe tour à tour ses trois Généraux, réfléchissant aux qualités, compétences et défauts de chacun. Aiacos et Minos sont toujours agenouillés devant lui et Rhadamanthe est resté debout.

Curieux, Albafica lève les yeux de son livre en se demandant également quel sera le choix d'Hadès.

\- Rhadamanthe.

Le Spectre du Wyvern se raidit légèrement :

\- Maître ?

\- Tu savais que l'humain Alone parvenait à garder le contrôle sur ma personne et tu n'as pas hésité à l'attaquer pour essayer de me libérer. Tu en as d'ailleurs payé le prix fort. Pour ce geste, pour cette loyauté dont tu as toujours fait preuve à mon égard, je te nomme Chef des Armées.

Immédiatement, le concerné remet un genou à terre :

\- C'est trop d'honneur, Maître, souffle-t-il humblement.

Albafica observa la scène, légèrement déboussolé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait une cérémonie, ou quelque chose dans le genre, pour la nomination de Rhadamanthe. Tout comme le font les Chevaliers lorsqu'un nouveau Grand Pope est sélectionné. Hadès ne s'encombre donc pas de ce qu'il doit considérer comme des futilités.

 _Le reste des Spectres serait surement informé plus tard du nouveau grade de Rhadamanthe_ , suppose le jeune homme.

\- Bien entendu, continue le Seigneur des Enfers, vous devez continuer à signer les Livres des Ames. Le rythme que vous avez pris à ce sujet semble correct, il vous faut le maintenir.

\- Oui, Maître ! répondent les Trois Juges d'une même voix.

Un demi-sourire étire les lèvres du Dieu qui tourne ensuite les yeux vers Albafica. Ce dernier soutient son regard sans ciller, s'attendant à une remarque, à un commentaire… qui ne vient pas. Le Seigneur des Enfers se contente de le dévisager en silence et avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Maître, est-ce que notre frère Sarpédon est votre nouvel hôte ? demande audacieusement Aiacos.

Hadès se détourne d'Albafica qui replonge dans sa lecture, les oreilles tout de même grandes ouvertes.

\- Pas exactement, répond la Divinité au bout d'un moment de silence. Il n'est pas mon hôte mais un refuge provisoire.

Devant l'incompréhension qui se lit sur les visages de ses Trois Généraux, Hadès continue ses explications :

\- Mon esprit côtoie celui de Sarpédon. Lorsque je le souhaite, je peux voir par ses yeux et entendre par ses oreilles. Je partage son corps, mais je ne peux en aucun cas l'animer selon mes volontés. En cas de besoin, je puis lui transmettre des informations et me manifester plus concrètement comme c'est le cas actuellement, néanmoins ça reste un effort qui demande énormément d'énergie à Sarpédon et à moi-même.

Rhadamanthe redresse la tête :

\- Est-ce que vous retrouverez votre indépendance ?

\- Sûrement. Néanmoins, ma fusion avec Sarpédon a fait disparaître mon corps d'Elysion, il nous faudra réunir plus d'Energie pour nous permettre de refaçonner mon enveloppe charnelle.

Incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture, Albafica garde les yeux rivés sur la même ligne qu'il ne cesse de relire sans la retenir. Lorsque le Dieu des Enfers s'incarne dans un hôte humain, il laisse son corps divin en repos dans son palais situé à Elysion afin de ne pas le blesser inutilement durant la Guerre Sainte. La disparition de ce corps aurait été autrefois une information capitale à fournir au Grand Pope ou à Sisyphe, une faiblesse à exploiter. Mais à présent, il souhaite plutôt l'aider à se séparer de Sarpédon, en espérant que ce jour-là, Hadès ne changera pas d'avis et qu'il voudra bien continuer à maintenir la paix.

\- Maître, une question…

Le Dieu croise les bras. Pendant quelques instants, ses cheveux s'éclaircissent vers des tons plus roux, avant de redevenir noirs. Il se fatigue et va bientôt devoir se retirer pour laisser à nouveau Sarpédon en pleine possession de son corps et de son Cosmos.

\- Parle, Aiacos.

\- Normalement, lorsque vous êtes vaincu, nous sommes renvoyés automatiquement aux Enfers avec l'intégralité de vos armées. Votre alliance avec Sarpédon nous a-t-elle préservé de ce retour forcé ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas été vaincu pour commencer et comme la paix a été convenue d'un commun accord entre les deux camps, il n'y a pas de raison justifiant un retour en Enfer.

Aiacos relève légèrement le menton et croise le regard de son Seigneur, troublé de voir les yeux verts de Sarpédon sur ce visage.

C'est au tour de la voix de Minos de s'élever respectueusement dans la pièce :

\- Pardonnez notre ignorance, mais comment êtes-vous passé de l'humain Alone à mon petit frère… ?

Hadès détache son attention du Garuda et observe distraitement les étagères près de lui. De ses longs doigts pâles et fins, il caresse les tranches des livres :

\- Alone a blessé mortellement Rhadamanthe sous les yeux de Sarpédon qui n'a pas apprécié.

Rhadamanthe frémit. Il se souvient encore de la souffrance, de ses membres arrachés, de sa mort -pourtant familière- qui s'approchait de lui. Le visage horrifié de Sarpédon, la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir à cet instant, puis le Cosmos de Zeus, suivi d'un trou noir jusqu'à son réveil chez Albafica.

\- Sarpédon a poignardé Alone, affaiblissant considérablement l'emprise que ce misérable humain avait sur moi. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour m'enfuir et me suis instinctivement réfugié, affaibli, en Sarpédon.

Rhadamanthe fixe le sol, touché. Il ignorait que son plus jeune frère avait voulu le protéger ainsi et le venger.

Hadès vacille et se retient au mur d'une main. Ses longues mèches commencent à raccourcir tout en s'éclaircissant à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas la force de rester plus longtemps. Tant que je suis lié à Sarpédon, considérez-le comme le Maître des Enfers. Avec l'aide et le soutien des Trois Juges, il est apte à prendre les bonnes décisions. Il a également les capacités de garder le Monde Souterrain sous son contrôle.

Ce sont les derniers mots prononcés par Hadès qui s'efface totalement au profit de Sarpédon. Le rouquin chancelle, l'expérience a été des plus épuisantes, et se laisse glisser au sol. Minos échange un regard incertain avec ses frères, perturbé par la situation concernant leur Seigneur et par sa disparition rapide. Ils finissent par se relever et Rhadamanthe rejoint Sarpédon, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés :

\- Ça va… ?

Son frère acquiesce en se frottant les paupières. Hérissé, Minos met les poings sur les hanches :

\- Le Seigneur Hadès entend et voit tout à travers toi ?

\- Sa conscience est là, répond calmement l'interrogé, mais il se met en veille à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps pour me laisser mon intimité. Il se manifeste quand quelque chose lui semble important et je peux le solliciter en cas de besoin.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?! s'écrie le Griffon en colère. Tu ne dis jamais rien et après tu te plains que tu as des problèmes comme ceux que tu as pu avoir à Knossos !

\- Minos ! Parle-lui autrement ! intervient Rhadamanthe d'une voix grondante.

Aiacos s'attendait à voir Sarpédon pâlir sous la remarque de Minos, ou de voir une expression blessée se dessiner sur ses traits, mais il n'en est rien ! Certes, le petit frère est clairement fatigué, néanmoins son visage est ferme et calme.

\- En réalité, Hadès s'est effectivement réfugié en moi. Cependant, je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas eu conscience tout de suite. C'est récemment, en rentrant de Knossos, que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas seul.

Aiacos hausse un sourcil sans rien dire. Minos se passe une main lasse sur le son visage en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il a pu dire en présence de Sarpédon-Hadès. Rhadamanthe soupire :

\- J'ai beaucoup de questions, tu dois t'en douter. Pour l'heure, la plus importante à mes yeux : Maître Hadès approuve-t-il notre projet d'aller voir Poséidon ?

\- Il n'est pas contre. Si notre projet lui avait déplu, il l'aurait déjà fait savoir.

Le soulagement se peint sur le visage du Spectre du Wyvern rassuré d'avoir une approbation plus officielle.

Albafica referme son livre et le range sur l'étagère :

\- Dîtes… Puisqu'on sait à présent où se cache Hadès et qu'il est facile de lui parler, ne peut-il pas nous indiquer où trouver Poséidon ?

\- Bien vu, Baba ! s'exclame Aiacos en s'accroupissant à son tour près de Sarpédon.

Le Garuda pose une main sur sa tête et l'ébouriffe affectueusement :

\- Alors ? Où se cache le vieux poulpe colérique ?

Son cadet ferme les yeux. Chacun attend, suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la réponse tant espérée.

\- Il est épuisé et souhaite se reposer pour le moment. Il accepte de donner l'information, ce soir, le temps de retrouver des forces pour tout indiquer.

Il rouvre les paupières. Rhadamanthe acquiesce en se relevant :

\- Très bien ! Rangeons les livres, nous n'en avons plus besoin, et rentrons à la Villa.

\- Oui, Chef ! s'écrie Aiacos en bondissant sur ses pieds et en se précipitant vers la pièce voisine pour débarrasser la table.

Minos lui emboite le pas tandis qu'Albafica pivote vers le nouveau Chef des Armées :

\- Oui ? lui demande Rhadamanthe.

\- Dois-je informer les Chevaliers au sujet d'Hadès retrouvé et des informations que nous allons avoir dans les heures à venir ?

Rhadamanthe baisse les yeux vers Sarpédon toujours assis par terre, avant de reporter son attention sur le Chevalier d'Athéna

\- Oui, préviens Saga. Mieux, dis-lui de venir ce soir, ainsi il aura les informations en même temps que nous et nous pourrons réfléchir ensemble.

Albafica acquiesce et s'empresse de rejoindre son amant et son frère.

Enfin ! Ils vont enfin en savoir plus !

* * *

 _ **Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication d'environ tous les 15 jours. Vous pouvez me soutenir dans mes projets en allant sur Tipeee ( Tipeee - Le Monde d'Alodie) vous pouvez pas vous tromper, y'a que moi qui parle de cette fic et de la réécriture de Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit.  
**_

 _ **En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **A très bientot !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et voici le Chapitre 5 ! Je suis revenue de vacance et on va enfin reprendre un rythme correct de publication normalement (je sais, je dis ça tout le temps). Grosso modo, ça devrait être tous les 15 jours.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Mardi après midi**

Une fois sa conversation téléphonique terminée avec le Grand Pope, Albafica descend de la chambre pour retrouver les quatre frères dans le salon.

Minos lève soudain les yeux du Livre d'Ame qu'il vient de signer :

\- Sarpédon ! Hadès pense quoi de ma relation avec le Poisson ?

Le nez sur sa 3DS, avachit sur le canapé, Aiacos éclate de rire :

\- Ça te travaille, hein, Minos ?

Albafica s'arrête sur le seuil du salon, inquiet. Le Griffon l'abandonnera certainement si le Maître des Enfers n'approuve pas leur couple. Minos remarque sa présence à cet instant et semble soudain extrêmement préoccupé par la nappe de la table.

\- T'inquiète, Minos, il s'en fiche, répond le rouquin en tournant une page de son livre.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'il a participé à la création d'Albafica puisqu'il a façonné son âme pour faire plaisir à Zeus.

La réponse tire une grimace au concerné dont la main se crispe sur son téléphone portable. Il n'aime pas se rappeler qu'il a été façonné de toutes pièces. Sa réaction n'échappe pas à Aiacos qui lui fait signe de les rejoindre :

\- Viens Baba et ne pense pas à tes origines ! L'essentiel, c'est ce que tu es maintenant.

Minos renvoie le Livre signé et s'écarte de la table, invitant d'un geste de la main son amant à venir. Constatant que le canapé et le fauteuil sont déjà occupés par Aiacos et Sarpédon, Albafica rejoint le Griffon et s'installe sur ses genoux. Le bras de Minos s'enroule possessivement autour de sa taille.

Jusqu'à présent silencieux, Rhadamanthe trace des lignes au crayon sur la grande feuille étalée devant lui :

\- Ce n'est pas trop perturbant d'héberger le Seigneur Hadès ?

\- Il est discret, donc ça va. Et je dois avouer qu'il m'a aidé sans que j'en ai conscience sur le moment

\- Comment ça, Sarpy ? demande le Garuda avec curiosité. Il t'a aidé quand ?

Le rouquin n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux de son roman pour savoir que ses autres frères et Albafica sont tout aussi curieux.

\- Il m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur Milétos. Ses réactions m'ont beaucoup sauté aux yeux et sa mort ne m'a pas tant touché que ça. J'étais un peu triste, j'allais sur sa tombe et en réalité je ne ressentais pas grand-chose.

Les lèvres de Minos se pressent sur la tempe d'Albafica tandis qu'il réfléchit à voix haute :

\- Quand tu étais dans la cave, je n'ai pas pu signer ton Livre pour renvoyer ton Ame dans l'un des Cercles Infernaux… c'est parce qu'Hadès se trouvait déjà en toi ! Je ne pouvais pas condamner mon propre Maître !

\- Exact, tu as compris.

\- Oui, néanmoins ça n'explique pas pourquoi lors de ta mort à Troie, ton Livre n'a pas été signé à l'époque… continue Minos.

\- Pour ça, je te jure que j'en ignore la raison. Hadès lui-même était perturbé par mon cas.

Aiacos attrape le chargeur de sa console portable et branche celle-ci :

\- On règlera l'histoire de Troie plus tard, sur quoi d'autre notre Seigneur t'a aidé ?

\- Dans la cave justement, j'ai pu me libérer des entraves de Zeus grâce à son Cosmos. J'ai également eu plus de facilité à ramener Milétos d'entre les morts grâce à lui, même si la disparition de Thanatos et Hypnos m'avaient déjà donné énormément de pouvoir. Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour effacer les pages du Livre de Milétos ressuscité, par contre ses pouvoirs m'ont été utiles pour bloquer provisoirement l'accès à la 7ème prison.

Minos fronce le nez, se souvenant encore de la barrière invisible qui l'a empêché de passer alors qu'il enquêtait.

Rhadamanthe observe le croquis sous ses yeux. Satisfait, il repose son crayon et saisit un flacon d'encre de chine qu'il ouvre avec précaution :

\- Le Seigneur Hadès semble beaucoup t'apprécier et te faire particulièrement confiance.

\- Normal. J'étais coincé aux Enfers durant des siècles et lui seul percevait ma présence, on a sympathisé du coup. Et lorsqu'il se réincarnait durant les Guerres Saintes, je veillais sur son corps divin au palais d'Elysion, en compagnie de Perséphone.

\- Mais Dame Perséphone n'a jamais eu conscience de ta présence, suppose le Chef des Armées nouvellement nommé.

\- Jamais.

Distraitement, Albafica observe Rhadamanthe en train de tremper la pointe d'une plume dans l'encre et repasser soigneusement ses traits.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi votre Maître avait choisi Pandore comme bras droit au lieu de sa femme Perséphone.

\- Crois-moi, Sushi, nous aussi on s'est posé la question, répond Minos en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- C'est elle qui a refusé, intervient Sarpédon, mais il lui avait bien proposé ce rôle à l'origine. Perséphone n'aime pas les conflits et elle ne voulait pas modifier ses habitudes où elle est tantôt sur l'Olympe, tantôt aux Enfers. Elle méprise les Guerres Saintes puisque son époux se réincarne loin d'elle pendant plusieurs années.

Concentré sur son dessin, Rhadamanthe réfléchit à la situation. Actuellement, Dame Perséphone se trouve sur l'Olympe et elle reviendra cet hiver au Royaume des Enfers.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça va donner si, à son retour, Hadès est toujours fusionné à Sarpédon ? Pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup cette situation. J'espère que mon Maître aura récupéré son corps avant._

\- Et pour finir de te répondre, Rhadamanthe, il est arrivé plusieurs fois à Hadès de me prêter son Energie pour me permettre de circuler plus librement dans les Enfers et pour essayer de m'aider à sortir, mais sur ce dernier point ça a été à chaque fois un échec.

Le Spectre du Wyvern acquiesce.

Le silence s'installe entre les frères et Albafica. Ce dernier finit par aller chercher son ordinateur portable et le pose sur la table. A côté de lui, Minos a repris les signatures sur les Livres d'Ame et Rhadamanthe continue son dessin. Aiacos pianote sur sa 3DS. Sarpédon somnole, son roman ouvert contre son torse.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Albafica allume son ordinateur en écoutant la pluie qui continue à tomber. Il ne l'avouera pas, par crainte que Minos se moque de lui, mais il apprécie ce moment de calme « en famille ». Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait cru pouvoir vivre un jour. Le jeune homme ouvre sa boîte mail et constate qu'il n'a aucun message, ce qui ne l'étonne guère étant donné qu'en ce moment les gens pensent d'abord à se mettre en sécurité et non à acheter des fleurs. Il se mordille nerveusement les lèvres en redoutant le moment où la pluie cessera et qu'il pourra retourner travailler. Les clients risquent de surtout affluer pour venir demander des bouquets et des couronnes mortuaires et ce n'est clairement pas l'aspect qu'il apprécie le plus dans son travail.

 _C'est mieux d'offrir des fleurs aux vivants._

Délaissant ses mails, Albafica ouvre le navigateur de recherches et ne tarde pas à trouver les informations. En premier lieu, il trouve surtout des comptes rendus mis à jour toutes les heures informant des importants dégâts matériels dans le monde ainsi que le nombre de disparus et de morts. Le nombre de décès officiels lui fait froncer le nez, même si les journalistes soulignent à quel point ce nombre est relativement peu élevé étant donné la situation dangereuse dans laquelle le monde est plongé.

 _Autant d'innocents qui rejoignent trop vite le Royaume d'Hadès._

Albafica détourne son attention de l'écran de l'ordinateur et regarde la pile de Livres d'Ames dont Minos est en train de se charger. La main du Juge signe en bas de la dernière page, précise, sans la moindre hésitation, expédiant le défunt dans l'une des Prisons Infernales.

 _Combien sont morts à cause de la colère de Poséidon, là-dedans ? Combien de familles brisées brusquement ?_

Le jeune homme n'ose cependant pas poser la question à haute voix, il sait que la réponse lui déplaira de toute façon, et s'intéresse à nouveau à son ordinateur. Surfant d'une page web à l'autre, il s'informe sur les réactions des différents pays. Bien entendu, les terres proches d'une mer ou d'un océan sont celles qui pâtissent le plus avec la montée des eaux due à la pluie, néanmoins les régions plus au centre ne sont pas réellement à l'abri non plus et les gens fuient en direction des montagnes, espérant gagner du répit. A mesure que les minutes s'écoulent, Albafica réalise que les gens ont conscience que quelque chose leur échappe et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un dérèglement climatique normal.

 _Par Zeus ! Cette photo, c'est… Et cette vidéo !_

Déconcerté, il ouvre plusieurs pages dans plusieurs onglets, décidé à lire chaque article, à voir chaque vidéo.

 _Si nous parvenons à parler avec Poséidon et à faire cesser les averses, quelque chose va changer dans les mentalités des Hommes, en bien ou en mal…_

La plume gratte que le papier parcheminé tandis que Minos signe le dernier livre de sa pile. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, le Juge se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'étire.

\- Tu regardes quoi, Sashimi ? Tu as l'air d'un poisson rouge qui ne reconnait pas son bocal.

Le beau jeune homme tourne le visage vers lui :

\- La situation mondiale est si affolante que nos camps ne se cachent presque plus.

\- Quoi ?

Albafica lui fait signe de s'approcher. Minos ne se fait pas prier et tire bruyamment sa chaise jusqu'à son amant, faisant racler les pieds sur le sol, sous le regard noir de Rhadamanthe.

\- Montre, demande le Griffon.

Ebahi, il découvre l'un après l'autre les onglets ouverts sur l'écran : des extraits vidéo, des articles de presse et des témoignages. Une vidéo amateur montre clairement un Chevalier d'Athéna en train d'utiliser son Cosmos pour mettre une famille à l'abri. Un autre film permet de voir deux Spectres et un Chevalier unirent leurs Energies dans le but de retenir un pont sur le point de se briser alors que des civils sont en train de le franchir en courant.

\- Par Hadès ! souffle Minos. T'en as d'autres dans le genre ?

\- Il y en a partout sur Internet, mais ce n'est pas tout, regarde.

Albafica le met devant une page de blog :

\- Tu reconnais cet endroit ?

Le Juge observe les photos et écarquille les yeux en voyant les douze temples reliés par des escaliers. Un treizième temple les surplombe et donne accès à une immense statue de la Déesse Athéna.

\- C'est le Sanctuaire.

Albafica acquiesce. Durant des siècles, c'est dans ce lieu regroupant les temples des Chevaliers d'Or et du Grand Pope que les Guerriers de la Déesse s'entrainaient. Le Sanctuaire côtoyait des villages, les habitants connaissaient les Chevaliers. L'inconvénient était que les armées d'Hadès connaissaient aussi le Sanctuaire, aussi lors d'une de ses dernières réincarnations, la Déesse avait opté pour un changement radical : abandonner les lieux et s'installer dans un endroit inconnu du Seigneur des Enfers. Ainsi, le choix s'était porté sur l'Hôtel qui, au jour d'aujourd'hui, était leur quartier général officiel. Albafica avait entendu parler du Sanctuaire durant son enfance, puis Lugonis l'avait emmené une fois pour lui montrer les lieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Minos en désignant les images.

\- Que les gens se réfugient là-bas et se souviennent des légendes concernant les Chevaliers d'Athéna que racontaient les aïeuls, répond le jeune homme. J'ai trouvé plein d'articles sur le sujet et voir des vidéos a permis à ces personnes de comprendre que nous existons toujours, que ce ne sont pas des histoires et qu'on nous a simplement oubliés…

Rhadamanthe saisit un pinceau :

\- Vont-ils se souvenir des Dieux ?

\- C'est possible, répond pensivement Albafica. Je n'en sais rien… En tout cas, il faudra prendre en compte tous ces gens, peut-être que les choses vont encore changer dans certaines régions.

Les sourcils froncés, le Spectre du Wyvern enduit son pinceau de peinture en songeant que Valentine et Sylphide vont surement avoir un peu peur de lui annoncer que certains ont été repérés par les humains.

\- Nos Spectres auraient dû se faire plus discrets ! râle Aiacos justement en écho à ses pensées. Ils vont m'entendre à leur retour !

\- C'est sûr ! renchérit Minos. On est peut-être en trêve, mais nos armées n'étaient pas obligés d'aller aider les larbins d'Athéna ! Aïe ! Du calme, Poisson Sauvage !

Son amant vient de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, appuyé d'un regard noir :

\- Nous ne sommes pas des larbins !

\- Oh que si, susurre le Griffon. Des bons petits toutous bien élevés, comme ton ami _Chienne_.

Le surnom donné au Chevalier du Bélier ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd Aiacos éclate de rire et le visage outré d'Albafica n'aide pas à calmer son hilarité. Rhadamanthe se racle la gorge et lève la voix :

\- C'est moi qui ait envoyé les troupes seconder les Chevaliers.

Aiacos referme la bouche et hausse un sourcil tandis que Minos croise les bras sur son torse en croisant les jambes :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Notre image va en pâtir et on va nous croire aussi niais qu'eux !

Cette remarque lui vaut un nouveau coup de coude de la part d'Albafica.

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi, nous devons nous adapter aux changements que nous vivons, reprend Rhadamanthe.

Minos ouvre la bouche, prêt à protester, et est interrompu par le Spectre de Garuda :

\- Laisse tomber, Minou. Oublie pas que Radis est le Chef des Armées maintenant. Nous sommes ses sous-fifres dorénavant, pauvre de nous...

Sarpédon se redresse à cet instant, si discret jusqu'à présent que les autres en ont oublié sa présence. Il pose son livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et annonce posément :

\- Saga arrive.

Albafica quitte immédiatement sa chaise.

A peine a-t-il posé le pied dans le hall d'entrée qu'on frappe à la porte. Le jeune homme se dépêche d'ouvrir le battant :

\- Je t'avais dit d'ouvrir ta faille directement dans la maison.

\- Je sais, sourit le Grand Pope en pénétrant dans la maison, mais je trouve ça trop malpoli.

D'un geste de la main, l'ancien Chevalier des Gémeaux fait disparaitre la faille qui lui a permis de venir à la Villa et laisse Albafica fermer la porte. Ce dernier le conduit ensuite jusqu'au salon où attendent les Trois Juges et le jeune Seigneur des Enfers.

* * *

 ** _Vous pouvez vous procurer les 100 Pétales d'une Rose - Tome 1 (équivalent à la partie 1) en livre. ( dans moteur de recherches taper "Bookedition les 100 pétales d'une rose" (le nom d'auteur est Alodie Morand)  
_**

 ** _Vous pouvez me soutenir sur Tipeee également :) "Tipeee le monde d'Alodie" (attention, Alodie, pas Elodie)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Le Grand Pope adresse un signe de tête à l'adresse de Rhadamanthe, Minos et Aiacos, avant de poser son regard sur le plus jeune de la fratrie : Sarpédon. Albafica l'a prévenu de son lien avec le Seigneur des Enfers et il ne sait ce qu'il doit en penser. Savoir également que le Chevalier des Poissons vit sous le même toit ne le rassure pas non plus. Sans laisser deviner sa stupéfaction, Saga regarde les cheveux roux se teindre de noir tout en s'allongeant de plusieurs centimètres et les yeux verts céder leur place à un regard bleu tirant sur le gris. Les modifications physiques ne vont pas plus loin et le Cosmos divin d'Hadès prend l'ascendant sur celui de son hôte. Le Grand Pope retient son souffle, les Trois Juges mettent immédiatement un genou à terre.

Albafica échange en rapide coup d'œil avec Saga qui s'avoue intérieurement être soulagé de ne pas être seul face à cette manifestation du Dieu des Morts accompagné de ses sous-fifres.

\- Vous souhaitez donc entrer en contact avec Poséidon, commence directement Sarpédon-Hadès sans même accorder un regard au Grand Pope.

\- Oui, Maître, répond immédiatement Rhadamanthe dont le regard reste fixé au sol.

Royal, Hadès s'assied dans le fauteuil faisant face aux Trois Juges :

\- Sachez tout d'abord qu'on n'entre pas au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin de force. Si vous vous téléportez ou ouvrez une faille sur les lieux, sans autorisation, vous serez immédiatement considérés en ennemis. Il vous faudra passer par la porte.

Il marque une pause tandis que son auditoire hoche la tête et reprend :

\- Le Royaume de Poséidon est le lieu qui permet de gérer les mers et les océans. Son temple est encerclé par sept Piliers soutenant chacun ce que l'on nomme « les Sept Mers ». Un huitième Pilier se situe juste derrière son Temple et c'est le plus important. Poséidon a certainement enfermé Athéna à l'intérieur afin de pouvoir la garder à l'œil.

Hadès se tait, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler les informations. Intéressé, Albafica ouvre une nouvelle page sur son ordinateur et ne tarde pas à afficher une mappemonde à l'écran. Minos l'a suivi des yeux et observe les étendues d'eau côtoyant les terres :

\- Si je comprends bien, un Pilier soutient une mer. On a donc qu'à plonger en plein Océan Pacifique, à trouver le Pilier associé et on arrivera chez Poséidon ?

Un sourire amusé étire les lèvres de Sarpédon :

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Griffon.

Il fait signe aux Trois Juges de se relever. Rhadamanthe se met debout et croise les bras, attendant la suite des explications. Aiacos décide de s'assoir en tailleur sur le tapis et Minos rejoint son amant devant l'ordinateur pour étudier la carte. Saga se joint à eux et constate qu'Albafica a mis en gras l'Océan Pacifique Nord, l'Océan Pacifique Sud, l'Atlantique Nord, l'Atlantique Sud, l'Océan Indien, l'Océan Arctique et l'Océan Antarctique.

\- Où trouve-t-on ces Piliers, au juste ? demande le Grand Pope.

\- En Mer Méditerranée, répond tranquillement le Seigneur des Enfers. Tout son Quartier Général, incluant son Temple et les Piliers, se situe en pleine Méditerranée, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre.

Immédiatement, Albafica remue la souris de l'ordinateur et surligne la zone concernée.

\- Le soutien des Océans est régis à distance grâce aux Piliers implantés dans la direction concernée, achève Hadès.

\- C'est en Méditerranée qu'il faut donc chercher. L'avantage c'est qu'on est géographiquement au bon endroit, remarque Aiacos.

\- C'est plus petit que l'Océan Pacifique, ajoute pensivement Rhadamanthe. Néanmoins, ça reste une importe étendue d'eau…

Sarpédon croise les jambes et appuie sa joue contre son poing, le coude contre l'accoudoir :

\- A une époque, les temples de Poséidon étaient positionnés de telle façon que l'on pouvait trouver le chemin de son Royaume, sans trop de difficulté. Aujourd'hui, la plupart d'entre eux ont disparu et le reste n'est que ruines. Heureusement, il nous reste le Cap Sounion. A partir de ces ruines, vous pouvez accéder au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, il vous suffit de partir de la grille et d'aller tout droit.

Saga tressaille en entendant l'information tandis qu'Albafica fronce les sourcils. Le jeune homme zoome sur la mappemonde jusqu'au Cap ou a été enfermé Kanon des mois auparavant. Le Grand Pope observe la carte avec attention :

\- On va tout de même rencontrer un problème : pour le début, on peut partir à pied, à condition de profiter de la marée basse. Néanmoins, il faudra forcément s'enfoncer dans l'eau à un moment ou à un autre. Aucun ne peut rester indéfiniment sous l'eau sans respirer ! Même un matériel de plongée ne suffira pas à fournir assez d'oxygène.

Il se tait en remarquant que les regards de Minos, Aiacos, Rhadamanthe et même d'Hadès ont convergé en direction d'Albafica dont les joues se colorent de rouge. L'ancien Chevalier tourne la tête vers lui :

\- Moi, je le peux…

\- On confirme ! intervient immédiatement Aiacos. On l'a tous vu nager dans la piscine et rester sans problème sous l'eau, il ne remonte jamais à la surface pour respirer.

Albafica approuve d'un hochement de tête, préférant toutefois ne pas préciser l'existence de sa queue de Poisson, convaincu qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un élément tout à fait normal.

\- Je n'ai plus d'Energie, annonce soudain Hadès. Je vous ai donné les éléments nécessaires, la suite dépend de vous et de Sarpédon.

\- Merci, Maître, vous nous avez été d'un précieux secours, déclare Rhadamanthe en s'inclinant.

Le Seigneur des Enfers se retire, laissant les commandes à Sarpédon qui récupère sa chevelure rousse et ses yeux verts.

\- Albafica est donc le seul capable de descendre jusqu'au Royaume des Mers, réfléchit Aiacos à haute voix.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il puisse ensuite s'approcher du Seigneur Poséidon pour pouvoir lui parler, remarque posément Rhadamanthe. Peut-être faut-il tenter une approche en faisant croire qu'il veut rejoindre l'armée des Marinas ?

Les yeux fixés sur son écran, Albafica contemple la carte. Lui qui se sentait inutile jusqu'à présent, voilà que tous les espoirs reposent finalement sur lui !

Il acquiesce :

\- Je peux tenter cette excuse, oui, mais j'ignore s'ils seront dupes…

Visiblement contrarié, Minos croise fermement les bras sur son torse :

\- Oh ! Vous avez conscience qu'on ne sait même pas si Alba va rester en vie jusqu'à sa destination ?

Son amant ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, le Griffon lui coupe la parole en dardant son regard améthyste sur lui :

\- D'accord, ici tu restes en apnée plus de dix minutes, mais si ça se trouve tu as quand même une limite ! Imagine si tu te retrouves sans oxygène au bout d'une heure à je ne sais combien de mètres sous l'eau ?! Tu n'auras pas le temps de remonter à la surface ! Sans parler de la pression qui monte au fur et à mesure qu'on s'enfonce dans l'eau ! Et le froid ! Tu as pensé au froid ?

\- Ce sont des risques à courir, répond calmement Albafica.

A l'intérieur, le jeune homme n'est pas loin de céder à la panique. L'idée de rencontrer prochainement une nouvelle Divinité ne le rassure pas beaucoup. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a pu côtoyer Athéna avec qui tout se passait bien. Il a vu Hadès également et ne peut pas dire que le Dieu est un connard totalement infréquentable, surtout dans la mesure où il les a aidés. Albafica se mordille la lèvre inférieure, angoissé. Sa rencontre avec Héra et Apollon a été terrifiante, par contre, et il lui arrive encore de frissonner d'horreur lorsqu'il se souvient du tapis de braises, de la douleur, des brûlures… Et il y a eu Zeus. Encore une fois, Albafica songe qu'il ne serait peut-être pas idiot de lui demander son aide dans cette affaire, néanmoins il ignore comment le contacter et sait que les Trois Juges n'ont pas changé d'avis sur la question.

 _Comment va être Poséidon ? Plutôt accessible et compréhensif comme Athéna et Hadès ? Ou flippant comme Héra et Apollon ? Vu son caractère vraisemblablement colérique…_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Minos. Je maintiendrai un contact télépathique sur Albafica pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. S'il y a le moindre souci avant son arrivée chez Poséidon, je le ramènerai à nous d'un coup de téléportation, annonce Sarpédon en réprimant un bâillement.

Rhadamanthe approuve d'un hochement du menton :

\- Cela me parait être une bonne idée.

Les lèvres pincées, le Griffon acquiesce également, la nuque raide. Il ne peut pas aller à l'encontre des décisions de Sarpédon le « nouveau » patron des Enfers et de Rhadamanthe le Chef des Armées, et ça l'agace prodigieusement au passage.

La hanche appuyée contre la table, Saga, dont le regard passe des quatre frères à Albafica, et inversement, partage l'inquiétude de Minos. Hadès vient de leur donner accès à une solution et ils n'ont que ce choix : tenter de parler à une Divinité principale pour sauver le monde et tenter d'éviter une guerre. Ils sont obligés d'envoyer Albafica dans une mission quasiment suicidaire. Il va accepter d'envoyer Albafica des Poissons dans d'insondables profondeurs et tous les dangers en lien avec s'il vient à manquer d'air, que Sarpédon ne le ramène pas à temps, ou même… qui sait ce qu'il peut rencontrer comme créatures sous-marines ? Et si le Guerrier parvient à destination, il ne sera pas tiré d'affaire pour autant ! Si Poséidon et ses Marinas ne veulent pas l'écouter…

\- Je vais te rendre ton Armure d'Or, Albafica ! déclare-t-il brusquement. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, néanmoins ça te protégera un minimum si les choses tournent mal.

Pris de court, le Chevalier tourne la tête vers son supérieur qui continue :

\- Tu as largement payé pour la mort de Shura, ce serait stupide que tu te retrouves encore plus en danger parce que tu n'as pas ta Cloth.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec le Pope ! renchérit immédiatement Minos.

Albafica masque un sourire en devinant à quel point ça coûte à son amant de se ranger à l'avis d'un « larbin » d'Athéna.

\- Sauf que Babafica doit nager sous l'eau, remarque Aiacos. L'Armure risque plutôt de le ralentir.

\- Il a raison. Mieux vaut que tu ne me la rendes pas parce que je peux toujours jouer de ma mise à pied pour amadouer les Marinas et tenter une approche.

L'argument ne plait pas à Saga qui opine tout de même du chef à contrecœur.

\- Par contre, tu peux peut-être partir avec un sac étanche pour avoir des vêtements secs à l'arrivée, suggère Rhadamanthe.

\- Bonne remarque, grommelle Minos en fusillant la pluie du regard à travers la fenêtre. Il ne manquerait plus que tu nous chopes une pneumonie en rentrant.

Albafica se tourne machinalement vers Saga et réalise alors qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit l'écouter lui ou écouter Sarpédon dans cette affaire.

 _Saga est mon supérieur, mais Sarpédon est avec Hadès qui nous a donné les informations…_

\- Nous avons donc le point de départ, quand dois-je prendre la route ? Maintenant ? Plus vite nous agirons, mieux ça sera, non ?

Les têtes pivotent vers la fenêtre.

\- La nuit tombe, mieux vaut attendre qu'il fasse jour pour limiter les risques, propose Saga. Certes, on perd du temps, mais nous devons aussi penser à ta sécurité au moins un minimum.

\- Et partir à la marée basse. Tu vas passer énormément de temps dans l'eau et nager va te fatiguer également, autant que tu marches une partie du chemin, ajoute posément Rhadamanthe.

Aiacos attrape son téléphone dans sa poche et pianote rapidement dessus, avant d'annoncer :

\- Il y a une marée basse à partir de six heure trente.

\- Alors je partirai à ce moment-là, décide Albafica sur un ton sans réplique.

Les Trois Juges, Sarpédon, ainsi que le Grand Pope acquiescent, plus ou moins à contrecœur.

Saga regarde une dernière fois la carte sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, puis se détourne et ouvre une faille dimensionnelle.

\- Je compte sur toi, Albafica. Ne prends surtout pas de risques inutiles. En attendant, je vais continuer à envoyer nos troupes aider la population.

Le Chevalier hoche la tête. Sarpédon jette un coup d'œil curieux à la faille laissant entrevoir une partir du salon du Grand Pope, puis s'adresse à ce dernier :

\- Je te tiens au courant de la situation.

Saga acquiesce, la nuque raide. Il salue rapidement les trois autres, presse la main sur l'épaule du Chevalier des Poissons pour le remercier et s'engouffre dans la faille qui disparait aussitôt après son départ.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà le chapitre du moment !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plait. Merci d'être toujours fidèles à la lecture de cette énorme fic.  
_**

 ** _On se retrouve grosso modo dans 2 semaines._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Et un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous, mes loulous !**_

* * *

 **Nuit de mardi à mercredi**

Les cheveux encore humides à cause de la douche, Albafica sort de la salle de bain donnant directement dans la chambre. Comme à l'accoutumé, il jette un machinal coup d'œil en direction du lit, certain d'y trouver Minos et réalise avec surprise son absence. Le Griffon n'est cependant pas loin. Debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés, le regard perdu dans les profondeurs de la nuit, le Juge semble avoir plongé dans ses pensées. Albafica pose ses vêtements sur le dossier d'une chaise en regardant son dos :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dans la vitre, il voit les yeux de Minos bouger et se poser sur son reflet, sans répondre. Le jeune homme n'insiste pas et s'accroupit devant la commode dont il ouvre le dernier tiroir. Après quelques instants de recherche, Albafica met la main sur un sac à dos étanche qui devrait convenir pour sa mission. Il sait que Minos n'a pas perdu une miette de ses gestes. Il ferme le tiroir et ouvre ensuite le premier dont il extirpe un T-shirt.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, déclare soudain Minos.

\- De quoi ?

\- La situation. Tu vas partir seul, en plein territoire inconnu et ennemi, sans le moindre moyen de défense vu que tu n'as même pas ton Armure.

Albafica ouvre la fermeture éclair du sac et glisse le vêtement à l'intérieur. Il perçoit l'inquiétude de Minos alors que son amant n'est pas du genre à laisser filtrer ces émotions de « faiblesse », s'il n'arrive pas à masquer ce sentiment c'est dire à quel point la situation l'inquiète.

\- J'ai toujours mon Cosmos, rappelle Albafica sur un ton rassurant. A n'importe quel moment je peux faire appel à mes roses pour me défendre en cas de besoin.

\- Certes, néanmoins tu vas être seul au milieu de toute une armée de Marinas. Il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi !

Le jeune homme reste silencieux en accrochant son sac au dossier de la chaise.

 _A quoi joue Minos ? Espère-t-il me faire renoncer en me faisant peur ? C'est mal me connaître ! Pour rien au monde je ne changerai d'avis, trop de choses dépendent de moi._

\- Combien de temps tu vas t'absenter ? demande le Juge d'Hadès en pivotant vers lui.

\- Dans l'idéal, j'aimerai parler à Poséidon dès mon arrivée, néanmoins je doute de pouvoir l'approcher si facilement. Sans parler du temps de trajet en lui-même. Je vais peut-être partir quelques heures ou plusieurs jours.

La réponse ne plaît guère à son amant dont le visage laisse filtrer de la contrariété et de la nervosité.

\- Sarpédon a dit qu'il surveillait à distance, il interviendra si je suis dans le guêpier.

\- La connexion avec Sarpédon peut très bien rencontrer des disfonctionnements, ce n'est pas fiable, marmonne Minos.

Un sourire vaguement amusé étire les lèvres d'Albafica qui se rapproche de lui :

\- Si je le pouvais, je t'emmènerais avec moi pour te rassurer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré ! rétorque sèchement Minos en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le jeune homme hausse doucement les épaules en se détournant :

\- Si tu le dis.

\- En fait, il y a bien un moyen pour que je t'accompagne d'une certaine façon, lâche soudain le Griffon sur un ton prudent.

Etonné, Albafica s'arrête et tourne la tête vers lui :

\- Comment ça ?

Minos esquive son regard, se gratte nerveusement la nuque, puis ferme les rideaux devant la fenêtre. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il fait à nouveau face au jeune homme, les mains sur les hanches :

\- On pourrait faire un Echange de Sang.

Immédiatement, Albafica fait le lien avec les livres trouvés par Aiacos au Manoir d'Hadès et à la phrase de Garuda comme quoi cela équivaut à un mariage. Sur le moment, l'idée l'a séduit même s'il s'est posé également beaucoup de questions. A présent, il est plutôt inquiet à cette idée « d'échange ». La gorge soudain nouée, il se remémore son doigt sanglant entrant en contact avec celui de Maître Lugonis. La santé du Chevalier d'Or qui se dégrade tandis que lui gagne en force et en vitalité… Le vent qui souffle fort ce jour-là, Lugonis qui s'effondre, son corps qui refroidit dans ses bras…

Albafica déglutit en regardant ses mains :

\- Je ne peux pas, Minos, souffle-t-il. Si tu reçois mon sang, ça peut te tuer.

Le jeune homme s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Minos s'approche de lui :

\- Tu n'auras pas à me donner ton sang, Poisson, c'est moi qui te donnerai le mien.

Albafica lève la tête, intrigué. Le Juge se tient debout devant lui et hoche la tête avant d'expliquer :

\- Le sang des Trois Juges est particulier, au point qu'il coule dans nos veines même lorsque nous sommes réincarnés dans un nouveau corps.

\- Il est de couleur noire, je me souviens, je l'ai remarqué lorsque je t'ai soigné et quand Rhadamanthe était blessé chez moi.

Minos acquiesce :

\- C'est tout à fait exact. Ce sang ne nous sert pas souvent, il n'en reste pas moins important. Avec lui, nous pouvons juger les Ames des demi-dieux mortels le jour de leur trépas. Il nous permet également de réincarner certaines Ames et surtout de sceller des pactes au nom de notre Seigneur Hadès.

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajoute :

\- D'ailleurs, maintenant que notre Maître a officiellement confirmé la paix avec Athéna, il nous faudra faire un pacte signé avec elle.

Perplexe, Albafica ne comprend pas où veut en venir le Griffon. Il n'est, à sa connaissance, pas une Ame en voie de réincarnation, ni un contrat à signer.

\- …Et donc… ? Quel rapport avec moi ? se risque-t-il à demander.

Le regard améthyste de son amant se pose sur lui et semble l'analyser calmement comme s'il évaluait son potentiel.

\- Une seule fois au cours de notre perpétuelle existence, nous avons la possibilité d'offrir ce sang à une personne qui s'en montrera digne et deviendra par ce biais notre alter ego. Un lien indéfectible unit alors le Juge et l'hôte, de sorte à ce que l'un devienne en quelque sorte l'extension de l'autre. C'est plus fusionnel que mon explication le laisse à penser.

Le jeune homme reste silencieux, attendant la suite des explications, les doigts crispés sur les genoux, ressentant un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation.

\- Dans le cas où on voudrait se lier à un mortel, ton cas donc, cela hisse l'humain choisi à un rang plus ou moins équivalent à celui des Juges. Le mortel gagnera un statut de demi-dieu et d'immortalité.

Albafica retient son souffle, osant à peine en croire ses oreilles.

\- Comme tu es le fils d'Apollon, tu es déjà un demi-dieu, mais tu auras l'immortalité, achève Minos calmement tout en le regardant intensément.

Le jeune homme détourne légèrement les yeux :

\- Tu dis que ça va me lier à toi ?

\- Pour l'éternité, oui. Tu pourras également accéder, comme moi, aux Enfers et y circuler sans crainte.

Pris de court par toutes ces informations et de voir Minos si sérieux au sujet d'un avenir dans leur couple, Albafica ne peut cacher son hésitation et sa surprise. Que son amant lui propose une telle chose le comble de joie, bien sûr, et en même temps il aimerait avoir le temps de réfléchir. Cependant, s'il prend trop le temps de la réflexion, Minos risque de changer d'avis.

\- Et… en quoi ça peut être utile pour demain ?

Le Juge s'assoit à son tour sur le lit et prend ses mains entre les siennes :

\- Je percevrai ta présence malgré la distance, comme si un fil invisible nous reliait l'un à l'autre. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je le sentirai immédiatement et il en sera de même de ton côté. Pour finir, tu bénéficieras d'une sorte de protection supplémentaire, tu seras plus résistant par exemple.

Albafica baisse le regard vers leurs doigts entrelacés en réfléchissant.

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Aiacos a dit que ça ressemblait à un mariage._

\- Tu veux te lier à moi pour l'éternité, tu es sûr ?

Il relève les yeux à temps pour voir l'expression horriblement gênée de son amant qui acquiesce d'un hochement du menton. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le jeune homme sent également une vague d'émotion monter en lui.

 _Minos ne me parle jamais d'amour, c'est vrai. Cependant, il me faut reconnaître qu'il semble prendre notre couple au sérieux et qu'il franchit les étapes au fur et à mesure lorsqu'il s'estime prêt. Il y a eu la Villa, maintenant c'est cet Echange de Sang… Me le proposer ainsi, c'est comme une déclaration._

Nerveux malgré tout, Albafica reste silencieux. Il lit l'impatience dans le regard mauve de son amant et lui est reconnaissant de ne pas interrompre ses réflexions.

 _Minos est très sérieux. Il ne gaspillerait pas son précieux sang pour un caprice, donc il tient réellement et sincèrement à moi ! Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je veux ?_

Le jeune homme se mordille pensivement les lèvres en écoutant la pluie.

 _Malgré ses défauts, je tiens profondément à lui. Ma vie s'est améliorée depuis que je le connais et j'ai la sensation d'avoir comblé un vide depuis notre rencontre. Même Saga et Asmita m'ont dit plusieurs fois que j'avais l'air plus heureux, plus épanoui. J'ignore de quoi le futur sera fait, la raison me crie de ne pas accepter ce lien parce que « l'éternité » ce n'est quand même pas rien ! Néanmoins, je serais stupide de refuser également par crainte de l'avenir, car cet avenir ne sera pas nécessairement mauvais. Sans compter de possibles regrets si je lui dis non… Mes sentiments pour lui sont réels. J'aime Minos._

Les mains de son amant pressent les siennes avec légèreté. Machinalement, Albafica reporte son attention sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

 _Je suis pris de court. Puis-je quémander quelques jours de réflexion ?_

Le Guerrier a soudain l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé, lorsque Lugonis lui avait parlé de la Cérémonie du Lien Rouge en lui laissant à peine quelques secondes pour faire son choix.

 _A croire que les grandes décisions de ma vie doivent toujours se prendre en un court laps de temps. Même si Maître Lugonis m'avait laissé plusieurs jours pour réfléchir, j'aurais tout de même suivi la voie des Poissons, ça me semblait logique d'être son héritier, d'autant plus que j'ignorais que ça causerait sa mort._

Il relève la tête.

 _Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de réclamer un délai maintenant ! Je pars demain et tout peut arriver au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin ! Si j'ai des ennuis là-bas et que j'ai refusé sa proposition, les regrets me hanteront._

\- D'accord, déclare-t-il calmement à voix haute.

Un sursaut anime Minos qui ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avec une certaine surprise :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ma décision semble t'étonner, remarque Albafica avec un demi-sourire.

Embarrassé, le Griffon se frotte la nuque :

\- C'est que tu as mis longtemps à répondre…

\- Je réfléchissais.

Un éclat de satisfaction brille dans les yeux mauves du Juge :

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, il faut que tu sois opérationnel pour demain.

 _Pour le romantisme, on repassera,_ songe Albafica qui s'abstient de faire la réflexion à voix haute.

\- Comment ça va se passer ? préfère-t-il demander à la place.

\- Je vais te donner une goutte de mon sang que tu vas mettre un peu de temps à assimiler, ton organisme doit l'accepter. Allonge-toi, ça sera mieux.

Le jeune homme recule sur le lit jusqu'à sa place et se couche en s'adossant contre son oreiller pendant que Minos s'entaille un doigt avec l'un de ses fils de Cosmos.

\- Attention, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux.

Albafica acquiesce, guère inquiet. L'Echange de Sang avec Minos ne peut pas être pire que la Cérémonie du Lien Rouge. Son amant approche la main de son visage. Il a le temps de voir la goutte de sang rouge perler au bout de l'index, puis se colorer de noire, avant de la regarder tomber avec précision en direction de son œil. Instinctivement, le jeune homme cligne des paupières lorsque le sang entre en contact avec son globe oculaire. Il se mord les lèvres en retenant un gémissement de douleur tandis que la goutte noire poursuit impitoyablement son chemin, lui donnant l'impression de laisser une trainée de lave en fusion sur son passage. Ses mains se crispent douloureusement autour des draps, sa tête lui parait lourde, son visage en feu et il a la quasi-conviction que son cerveau est entré en ébullition et va fondre dans les prochaines minutes. Albafica referme les yeux. Sa gorge est sèche. Le sang de Minos se propage, il peut suivre le cheminement avec précision. Son cœur bat la chamade, ses poumons inspirent et expirent trop vite. Le feu rugit dans ses veines. Sa chair demande grâce. Ses os hurlent à la mort. La souffrance le cloue sur le lit, il n'a pas la force de hurler sa détresse. Subir, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

Subir et survivre… ou mourir.

Minos n'est pas loin, il ne craint rien.

Il ne le voit pas, mais il perçoit sa présence à côté de lui. C'est rassurant.

Le Griffon retient son souffle en observant le corps d'Albafica être parcouru de spasmes régulièrement. Un fin voile de sueur a commencé à recouvrir son épiderme au moment où il a fermé les yeux. Attentif, Minos regarde les doigts de son amant se raidir et écoute son souffle saccadé en espérant ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Il ne doute pas que le jeune homme passe actuellement un très mauvais moment.

 _J'en viens à espérer qu'il a perdu connaissance, au moins il souffrira moins._

Avec précaution, le Juge des Enfers pose ses doigts sur le poignet d'Albafica et les retire immédiatement.

 _Sa peau est brûlante ! C'est normal… ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, j'aurais dû mieux étudier le sujet en prenant en compte la toxicité de son propre sang._

Les sourcils froncés, Minos croise les bras, refusant de céder à l'inquiétude et préférant ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire si jamais l'Echange se passe mal.

 _Tant qu'Albafica respire encore, tout va bien. C'est quoi ça ?!_

Interloqué, il s'approche un peu plus de lui. D'étranges dessins de couleur noire apparaissent sur la peau d'Albafica. Une ligne fine s'enroule de son poignet jusqu'à son épaule, d'étranges et gracieuses arabesques se dessinent sur son torse avant de s'effacer, cédant la place à d'autres dessins qui se manifestent cette fois sur le visage du jeune homme. Le Juge est sûr d'une chose tandis qu'il observe le phénomène : ce n'est pas normal, rien de tel n'a été mentionné dans les livres consultés préalablement au Manoir.

* * *

Minuit sonne dans la Villa lorsqu'Albafica prend une profonde inspiration et expire longuement. Il ouvre les paupières, les traits tirés, avec l'impression d'être tout courbaturé.

\- Comment tu te sens, Poisson ? s'enquiert immédiatement Minos installé sur la place libre du lit à côté de lui.

\- Fatigué, répond le jeune homme à mi-voix.

Il vient à peine de reprendre connaissance, pourtant il a très envie de refermer les yeux et de plonger dans un bon sommeil réparateur. La souffrance a disparu de son corps, ce qui est un énorme soulagement.

Le Juge des Enfers hoche la tête :

\- Normal, assimiler du sang n'a rien de reposant.

Son ton neutre masque parfaitement le semblant d'admiration qu'il ressent à l'égard de son amant. Ce dernier a absorbé son sang à une vitesse prodigieuse, il pensait qu'il reprendrait au plus tôt conscience vers trois heures du matin.

 _Il sait encore me surprendre. Et les tatouages bizarres ont disparu également._

Albafica se passe une main sur le visage, puis laisse ses yeux bleus coulisser vers lui :

\- Ça a marché ?

A peine a-t-il fini de poser sa question qu'il le sent… comme un lien invisible le reliant au Griffon dont un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh… souffle le jeune homme.

Il se concentre sur cet étrange lien, troublé, avec l'impression de pouvoir sentir le cœur de Minos battre à l'unisson avec le sien et son souffle partager un oxygène commun.

 _J'ai presque la sensation qu'avec de la pratique je pourrai entendre ses pensées._

\- Tu dois dormir, Sushi, une longue journée t'attends.

Déjà, Albafica se sent glisser dans le sommeil tandis que le Cosmos de Minos l'enveloppe, aussi douillet qu'un nid de plumes. Le Spectre l'attire contre lui, ses lèvres effleurent son front délicatement.

\- Ma moitié… murmure-t-il.

Le cœur du jeune homme menace d'exploser de joie en entendant ces deux mots empreints de plus d'affection et de force qu'un simple « Je t'aime ».

Complètement rassuré, comme si cette simple phrase avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, Albafica se rendort.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Normalement, on se retrouve dans 2 semaines, grosso modo, pour la suite !  
Merci à vous d'être toujours fidèles au poste  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :)**_

* * *

 **Mercredi**

Le jour n'est pas encore levé, Albafica est déjà debout dans son salon. Il a enfilé un simple short, estimant inutile de mettre des chaussures et un haut qui ne feraient que l'alourdir et le ralentir dans sa progression. D'une main sûre, il attrape le sac à dos étanche contenant son T-shirt.

\- Tu es prêt à partir ? demande Sarpédon en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- J'attends Minos, il veut faire un bout de chemin avec moi.

Le rouquin acquiesce, avant de glisser une main dans sa poche :

\- Tu devrais emporter ça, Alba, ça peut te servir.

Etonné, le jeune homme le voit sortir son pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau.

\- Mais…

\- Désolé, je me suis permis de fouiller dans tes affaires, s'excuse Sarpédon en déposant l'objet au creux de sa main. C'est ton lien qui prouve tes origines en partie divines, Poséidon t'écoutera plus volontiers si tu lui montres.

\- Si tu le dis… marmonne Albafica en rangeant le bijou dans son sac.

Il n'a pas du tout envie de se vanter d'être le fils d'Apollon et mettre cette information en avant lui donnerait plutôt l'impression de tricher.

 _Néanmoins, si par hasard les choses tournent mal, peut-être que je le sortirai en dernier recours._

Devinant la présence de Minos qui se rapproche, le jeune homme tourne machinalement la tête vers la porte. Son amant arrive moins de dix secondes plus tard.

 _Je l'ai senti arriver, c'est dû à notre lien ? Impressionnant !_

\- Tu sors comme ça ?! s'exclame le Juge en fixant le short d'un air incrédule alors que lui-même est habillé des pieds à la tête de son Surplis.

\- Je fais au plus pratique, répond Albafica.

Il enfile son sac à dos et se tourne vers Sarpédon :

\- Si Minos est prêt, on peut y aller.

Le rouquin adresse un regard à son frère ainé qui hoche brièvement le menton. Sans attendre, le jeune Seigneur des Enfers les téléporte au Cap Sounion. Albafica sursaute tandis que des trombes d'eau s'abattent sur eux. En moins de dix secondes, il est déjà intégralement trempé. Avec un juron, Minos déploie ses ailes :

\- Je te suis en volant.

Le jeune homme acquiesce en frissonnant et regarde les barreaux de la prison où a été enfermé Kanon plusieurs mois auparavant.

 _C'est donc ça le Cap Sounion._

Se rappelant des indications fournies par Hadès, il tourne le dos à la grille en préférant ne pas savoir combien d'êtres sont morts noyés à cet endroit, et se met à marcher, escorté par le Griffon. Comme promis, la marée est basse.

 ** _« Albafica, tu m'entends ? »_** demande soudain la voix de Sarpédon dans sa tête. **_« Pour me répondre, oriente ta conscience vers moi et formule tes réponses et pensées. »_**

Le jeune homme se concentre, tâchant d'imaginer le rouquin à côté de lui.

 ** _« Oui. Et toi, tu me reçois ? »_**

 ** _« Parfaitement ! Je maintiens le contact. »_**

Maudissant la pluie, Minos plisse les yeux en observant les alentours, s'assurant qu'une menace n'est en vue.

Les pieds d'Albafica glissent sur les galets trempés, il renonce rapidement à l'idée de courir pour aller plus vite. Les minutes passent, il finit par retrouver l'eau et continue d'avancer tandis que le niveau monte de plus en plus, immergeant les chevilles, les genoux, les cuisses et les hanches.

 ** _« Sarpédon ? »_**

 ** _« Oui ? »_**

 ** _« Je vais plonger. Tu pourras téléporter Minos pour le ramener à la maison ? »_**

 ** _« Bien entendu. »_**

Le jeune homme s'arrête et tourne la tête vers le Spectre mouillé qui vole plus haut.

\- Minos !

Le Juge descend dans sa direction, avant de faire du surplace devant lui, ses puissantes ailes noires métalliques battant l'air, la pluie ricoche contre l'Armure noire.

\- Tu n'as pas froid, Poisson ?

\- Ça va. Par contre, je vais continuer à la nage.

Guère rassuré, Minos acquiesce tout de même :

\- Fais attention à toi, Albafica.

En réponse, son amant se concentre sur le lien qui les unis à présent et tente d'envoyer un Cosmos rassurant le long de ce lien. Le sourire qui apparait sur les lèvres du Juge lui apprend qu'il a réussi.

Minos le regarde ensuite plonger et reprend de la hauteur. Il vole une dernière fois en cercle autour de la zone où sa moitié vient de disparaitre. Un éclat d'or à peine visible dans l'onde troublée par la pluie lui apprend qu'Albafica a opté pour sa queue de poisson.

* * *

Le jeune homme nage, toujours droit devant lui. Il a beaucoup moins froid depuis qu'il est complètement dans l'eau et ne plus entendre la pluie a quelque chose de rassurant. Sans crainte, Albafica des Poissons s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la Méditerranée, écoutant le silence ambiant.

 _Enfin, pas si silencieux…_

En tendant l'oreille, il entend le son des nageoires appartenant aux poissons qui croisent son chemin.  
La descente continue. Sa queue ondule à un rythme régulier.

Il continue à avancer. Les plongeurs ne sont jamais allés aussi loin, il s'engage dans des zones inconnues aux humains.

 _En même temps, Poséidon ne va pas installer son Royaume à la portée des mortels._

Depuis combien de temps nage-t-il ainsi ? Plusieurs heures, mais il en ignore le nombre exact.

Il tourne soudain la tête en voyant deux formes venir dans sa direction.

 _Des dauphins ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi près !_

Les deux créatures le rejoignent. Le premier nage en cercle autour de lui, le deuxième s'arrête face à l'humain. D'instinct, Albafica cesse son avancée, fasciné par cette créature qu'il n'a vu jusqu'à présent que dans des films ou des reportages à la télé. Machinalement, le jeune homme présente ses paumes au dauphin, le bec de celui-ci vient immédiatement contre, comme pour le saluer. Le second les rejoint. Albafica a le temps de sentir la peau caoutchouteuse qui lui caresse le flanc au passage, puis les deux animaux se détournent de lui et s'éloignent.

 _Woaw. J'ignore si ce comportement est normal, en tout cas c'était cool._

Ravi par cette expérience peu commune, il reprend sa route. Son instinct lui souffle qu'il s'approche de quelque chose d'intéressant, au lieu de s'assombrir les eaux semblent refléter une lueur au loin.

Il lui faut tout de même nager encore durant un moment avant d'apercevoir l'origine de la lueur. En contrebas, il aperçoit un imposant pilier.

 _Il n'est pas réellement dans l'eau…_

Albafica comprend immédiatement : le Royaume de Poséidon est protégé et recouvert par une demi-sphère soutenue par les huit Piliers principaux qui ont donc également la mission de retenir les mers et les océans.

Un chant l'arrache à sa contemplation, il fouille les lieux du regard en cherchant sa provenance. Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme se retourne vivement en voyant une forme imposante fendre paisiblement les flots à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

 _Une baleine… ?_

Le cœur battant, émerveillé, il ne la quitte pas du regard. L'immense animal ne semble pas s'intéresser à lui et s'éloigne lentement.

 _C'est elle qui chante. Que c'est beau !_

\- Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! l'interpelle une voix.

Albafica pivote à nouveau sur lui-même. Le Pilier est à présent gardé par deux hommes revêtus d'Armures aux reflets orangés.

 ** _« Des Marinas »_** , souffle Sarpédon dans son esprit. ** _« Sois très prudent »_**

Le jeune homme nage pour s'approcher du Pilier et s'arrête en sentant un mur invisible. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit arrivé à les entendre aussi distinctement malgré l'eau ambiante et cette séparation ? Les deux soldats du Dieu des Mers lui font face, bien campés sur leurs deux jambes, dans la bulle protectrice qui semble vraisemblablement être approvisionnée en oxygène.

Le premier tient une flûte dans sa main, ses cheveux sont violet clair et ses yeux teintés de rose le dévisage avec méfiance. Le second parait moins hostile, sous ses mèches fuchsias un regard marron se pose avec curiosité sur la queue de poisson doré du nouveau venu qui s'est arrêté devant eux.

\- Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande sèchement le Marinas aux cheveux violets. Je te préviens, nous n'aimons pas beaucoup les intrus par ici. Evite de prétendre que tu t'es perdu, ça fait un moment que tu es entré sur notre territoire et que tu as l'air de chercher cet endroit.

 _Quand ont-ils commencé à me surveiller ?_

Comme en réponse à ses interrogations, il sent un museau dur et caoutchouteux toucher sa main. Surpris, Albafica reconnait l'un des dauphins de tantôt et comprend qu'ils ont dû signaler sa présence.

\- On m'appelle Albafica des Poissons, répond-t-il en passant sa paume sur le dos de l'animal pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier tandis que des bulles s'échappent de ses lèvres à chacun des mots qu'il prononce.  
Le geste naturel n'a pas échappé à Io, ni à Sorrento dont les sourcils se froncent :

\- « Des Poissons » ? répète-il. N'est-ce pas là le titre de l'un des Chevaliers d'Athéna ?

\- C'est exact, réplique posément le concerné. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre.

Il n'a pas hésité. Le plan d'origine consistait à mentir, à faire croire qu'il veut rejoindre les rangs de Poséidon. A présent qu'il est devant le Royaume du Dieu, son instinct lui souffle de ne surtout pas mentir. Un mensonge aggraverait les choses.

Pris de court, les deux hommes échangent un regard. Apparemment, ils arrivent parfaitement à entendre ce que dit Albafica. Est-ce parce qu'il est sur le territoire du Dieu des Mers depuis un moment et qu'en ce lieu il est plus facile de communiquer malgré l'eau ?

Celui aux cheveux rose reprend la parole :

\- Pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas ?

Il tressaille alors que les yeux bleus de l'intru se plantent dans les siens, purs, sincères, honnêtes :

\- Il y a un malentendu au sujet d'Athéna et je souhaite en parler avec l'Empereur Poséidon, afin d'épargner la Terre d'un désastre basé sur un mensonge.

Le Guerrier à la flûte hausse les sourcils sans dissimuler son étonnement :

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot, Chevalier d'Athéna. Tu crois pouvoir venir ici et réclamer une audience ? Il te faudra passer d'abord par le Premier Général et c'est à lui de décider d'informer ou non notre Seigneur.

 ** _« Attention, Albafica »_** murmure la voix tendue de Sarpédon dans sa tête. **_« C'est Kanon le Général en question ! »_**

 ** _« Merci pour l'information. »_**

Il caresse une nouvelle fois le dauphin resté près de lui et sourit à ses deux interlocuteurs :

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'estime le sujet trop important et je ne souhaite pas passer par un intermédiaire peu digne de confiance.

\- Ne manque pas de respect à notre Général, il est fiable ! C'est lui qui a éveillé le Divin Poséidon et qui l'a informé des projets d'Athéna !

\- Io, ça suffit, intervient calmement l'homme à la flûte.

\- Mais Sorrento, il médit sur notre chef !

Le dénommé Sorrento lui fait signe de se taire. Une nouvelle fois, il dévisage Albafica, troublé. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait déjà chassé l'intru, cependant plus d'une chose l'interpelle chez cette personne qui débarque chez eux. D'une beauté sans pareille, le Chevalier d'Or a un visage honnête et sincère. Les dauphins et la baleine l'ont également informé de deux choses importantes : l'humain est seul – il serait donc suicidaire de sa part de venir ici s'il voulait s'en prendre au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin – et l'humain n'est pas considéré comme hostile. Cette information en particulier laisse Sorrento perplexe : les créatures sous-marines n'aiment pas les étrangers, seuls les Marinas sont plus ou moins tolérés. D'autres détails sont également à prendre en compte et surtout, à titre personnel, Sorrento se méfie de leur Général. Celui-ci a débarqué d'il ne sait où, n'a jamais reçu la formation et l'entrainement des Marinas et il a obtenu directement toutes les faveurs de leur Dieu qui le consulte à la moindre occasion pour bénéficier de son avis.

\- Très bien, Albafica, tu peux entrer, lance-t-il soudain. On va te présenter à notre Empereur.

Presque surpris de ne pas avoir eu à argumenter davantage, le jeune homme fait disparaitre sa queue de poisson au profit de ses jambes et pose ses mains sur la paroi invisible le séparant encore des Marinas. Io lance un regard incertain en direction de son binôme qui acquiesce et pose à son tour ses paumes contre la séparation. Immédiatement, le jeune homme parvient à traverser le mur sans difficulté, pas mécontent de retrouver un sol stable sous ses pieds. Il renonce à l'idée d'enfiler le T-shirt dans son sac et emboîte le pas aux deux autres qui s'engagent sur l'unique chemin en pierres blanches.

 _Première étape réussie, je suis entré au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Le plus dur reste à venir : convaincre Poséidon._

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? souffle Io à son camarade. Kanon ne va pas être ravi.

\- Je m'en fiche de son avis. Il est toujours collé aux basques de Poséidon de toute façon, donc en conduisant ce Chevalier à notre Dieu nous faisons d'une pierre deux coups puisque Poséidon et Kanon seront informés en même temps.

Le Marina aux cheveux roses n'ose pas protester davantage en sachant parfaitement que son camarade n'aime guère le Dragon des Mers et saute sur l'occasion donnée par Albafica pour le contrarier.

* * *

 ** _ça y est, notre Albafica est enfin arrivé au Sanctuaire Sous Marin ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans 2 semaines, normalement et sera assez long._**

 ** _Information : I mois, je vous avais informé de la sortie en livre du Tome 1 des 100 Pétales d'une Rose (correspondant à la partie 1). Le Tome 2 est à présent disponible à son tour :) Si vous souhaitez en avoir un exemplaire, voici la marche à suivre. Dans un moteur de recherches, tapez "Les 100 Pétales d'une Rose Alodie Morand" et vous devriez trouver un lien "bookedition". Pour rappel, je touche 1€ sur les ventes, le reste du prix ne dépend pas de moi, il sert à payer l'imprimeur, le papier et l'encre._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Un beau gros chapitre pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous retrouve pour la suite dans 2 semaines._**

* * *

Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, le trio arrive devant les escaliers menant à l'imposant Temple de Poséidon. Sans ralentir, ils gravissent les marches en marbre. Le jeune homme fait au mieux pour avoir l'air sûr de lui et impassible. Bientôt, il va rencontrer Poséidon, cette idée le stresse terriblement. Bien sûr, il a pourtant côtoyé Athéna, rencontrer une autre Divinité ne devrait pas autant l'impressionner.

 _En même temps, Athéna et Poséidon ce n'est pas tout à fait le même niveau. Lui, il fait partie du trio principal avec Zeus et Hadès. En le rencontrant, j'aurais eu le privilège d'interagir avec ces trois grands Dieux._

\- Seigneur Poséidon, Général, excusez-nous pour cette intrusion. Cet homme souhaite vous parler.

D'un coup d'œil, Albafica analyse les lieux : ils sont à présent dans une vaste salle blanche avec des tons bleus et or, un rideau dissimule en partie ce qui semble être un couloir qui conduit certainement à une partie plus privée réservée aux Marinas. Au centre de la pièce, il y a un majestueux trône en marbre dans lequel est assis le Dieu, son Trident à portée de main planté dans un socle et Kanon se tient à la gauche de l'Empereur des Mers. Le jeune homme est frappé par la jeunesse de la Divinité. Sarpédon a bien précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un corps humain servant de réceptacle l'homme habillé d'une tunique blanche et aux cheveux bleus qui siège dans le trône ne doit pas avoir tout à fait la trentaine. Ses yeux aux reflets de l'océan se posent sur les deux Marinas et Albafica, contrarié d'être dérangé.

A côté du trône du Seigneur des Mers, Kanon parvient à grand peine à dissimuler sa stupéfaction en voyant Sorrento de la Sirène et Io de Scylla escortant Albafica des Poissons. Jamais il n'a eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, cependant il l'a plusieurs fois aperçu depuis sa fenêtre en train d'entrer ou sortir de l'Hôtel. Saga s'est chargé de lui expliquer le reste à son sujet.

 _Que fait-il ici ? Comment a-t-il trouvé cet endroit ? Et il a l'air différent de mes souvenirs, plus sûr de lui…_

Son regard croise très brièvement le sien et le Dragon des Mers sent son cœur manquer un battement : le Chevalier d'Athéna n'a pas manifesté la moindre surprise en le voyant.

 _Il sait donc que j'existe ?_

Albafica s'arrête à quelques mètres du trône et s'incline :

\- Pardonnez cette intrusion, Seigneur Poséidon, mais je souhaite vous entretenir d'un sujet de la plus haute importance concernant Athéna, il y a probablement un malentendu.

La Divinité fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis tourne la tête en direction de son Général, le priant ainsi de s'occuper de l'affaire. Immédiatement, Kanon darde son regard en direction des deux Marinas :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de de laisser entrer un Chevalier d'Athéna, un ennemi, dans notre Sanctuaire ? demande-t-il sèchement.

Sorrento redresse le menton, la nuque raide et désigne le jeune homme d'un signe de main :

\- Il est seul et guère dangereux dans cet accoutrement, sans Armure d'Or, torse et pieds nus.

Le doigt de Kanon pointe son sac sur l'épaule :

\- Et ça ? Vous en avez vérifié le contenu ?

\- Euh… non… bredouille Io sans oser le regarder et en lançant des coups d'œil peu assurés en direction de son compagnon d'armes.

Albafica fait glisser le sac à dos de ses épaules :

\- Je suis effectivement connu pour être le douzième Chevalier d'Or, celui lié à la Constellation des Poissons, néanmoins je n'appartiens plus à cet ordre. J'ai été renvoyé.

D'un geste sûr et précis, le jeune homme envoie le sac à Kanon qui le réceptionne sans difficulté et l'ouvre immédiatement.

\- Et quelle est la raison de ce renvoi ?

\- Je…

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?! s'écrie Sorrento en le coupant brusquement.

Pris de court, Albafica voit l'expression stupéfaite des deux Marinas dont les yeux sont fixés sur le pendentif que Kanon vient de sortir avec le T-shirt.

Agacé par cette interruption, le Dragon des Mers lance un regard noir en direction de Sorrento :

\- Silence ! Je suis en train de parler ! Réponds, Albafica, pour quelle raison Athéna se séparerait-elle de l'un de ses Chevaliers ?

Le jeune homme préfère garder le silence en notant que la Divinité a également porté son attention sur le bijou et vient de froncer les sourcils. Sorrento croise les bras, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

\- Tu te prétends Premier Général du Seigneur des Mers et tu ne sais même pas reconnaître quelque chose d'aussi important ?

\- Normal, réplique immédiatement Albafica en s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture que vient de lui offrir le Marinas. Il n'est pas des vôtres. C'est le frère cadet de notre Grand Pope, anciennement Chevalier des Gémeaux !

Io reste bouche bée devant l'information. Son confrère ne tique pas, comme s'il se doutait depuis longtemps d'une cachoterie dans le genre. D'un geste de la main plein de colère, Kanon balaye la remarque du jeune homme :

\- Et alors ? Peu importe mes origines, élevé ou non chez Athéna, je n'ai jamais été un Chevalier, contrairement à toi ! Rien ne m'empêche de servir le Dieu de mon choix !

\- Le servir ou l'asservir ? demande immédiatement le jeune homme sèchement.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il se tourne résolument vers Poséidon en avançant de quelques pas :

\- Empereur des Mers, pardonnez mon audace. Kanon vous ment et vous manipule depuis votre éveil. La Déesse Athéna n'a jamais voulu vous déclarer la guerre, bien au contraire, elle souhaite la paix ! La preuve : elle qui était en conflit avec Hadès, votre Divin frère, a finalement opté pour une paix durable avec lui ! Votre Grandeur est en train de noyer les terres sur un malentendu.

Ses yeux sincères croisent ceux calmes et posés de la Divinité.

Le sac tombe aux pieds de Poséidon avec le T-shirt et le collier tandis que Kanon s'avance, son Cosmos actif, prêt à attaquer Albafica :

\- Insolence et mensonges !

Poséidon lève légèrement le bras, stoppant net son Général :

\- Il suffit, Kanon. Vous deux, savez-vous quelque chose au sujet d'une trêve en Hadès et Athéna ? demande-t-il en s'adressant à ses deux Marinas. Après un échange rapide de regard, Io se râcle la gorge, avant de prendre la parole :

\- Plusieurs rapports concernant la nuit dernière et les jours passés laissent à penser que les Spectres sont venus seconder les Chevaliers. Des Armures noires ont été aperçues aux côtés d'Armures d'Or et d'Argent.

\- Ils se sont alliés pour vaincre notre Empereur ! rétorque le Général.

Sorrento secoue la tête :

\- J'en doute. Hadès n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à son frère.

Les sourcils de Poséidon se froncent. Son regard reflétant une incertitude peu digne d'une Divinité de son rang se pose sur Kanon, puis sur les Marinas et enfin sur Albafica. Il se masse ensuite les tempes, le visage crispé.

Soucieux, Albafica le regarde.

 _Poséidon semble souffrant._

\- Est-ce que… vous allez bien ? ose-t-il demander avec prudence.

Conscient également que leur Empereur n'est pas tout à fait dans son état normal, Io jette un coup d'œil à Sorrento :

\- Nous devrions nous retirer tous les quatre et laisser notre Seigneur se reposer.

\- Effectivement, ajoute Kanon en s'écartant du trône.

Le Dragon des Mers compte bien mettre la situation à profit : il lui faut faire taire ce maudit Chevalier des Poissons et rabrouer sévèrement les deux Marinas qui ont osé le laisser entrer.

Albafica commence à reculer sans mouvements brusques, imité par Io et Sorrento. Il note que le Dieu fixe son pendentif tombé à ses pieds et retient instinctivement son souffle, en croisant une nouvelle fois son regard, lorsque Poséidon redresse la tête.

 _Il m'a associé à Apollon, ça y est. Est-ce que ça va réellement jouer en ma faveur comme le sous-entendait Sarpédon ?_

Le Cosmos du Seigneur des Mers semble alors exploser, faisant sursauter le jeune homme, Kanon et les deux Marinas. L'Energie du Dieu gagne en puissance, en maturité, tout en se propageant dans tout le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin.

 _Par Zeus, cette force qui émane de lui est prodigieuse ! Sarpédon m'avait prévenu que Kanon parvenait à manipuler le Dieu parce que ce dernier n'était pas encore totalement éveillé. Qu'est-ce qui a engendré ce réveil soudain ? L'incertitude de ne pas savoir qui disait la vérité ?_

Le physique de Poséidon se modifie devant eux. Il reste un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux plus longs ondulant de temps en temps comme s'ils étaient d'eau. Son regard devient plus dur, plus mature, plus sévère, son visage s'est affiné et son corps est plus musclés sous la vaporeuse tunique blanche. L'enveloppe charnelle humaine n'est plus, elle est à présent complètement appropriée par la Divinité. Immédiatement, Albafica met un genou à terre, imité par les trois autres. Poséidon se lève, l'expression contrariée et désigne le Chevalier des Poissons du doigt :

\- Toi, explique-moi clairement la situation.

Le jeune homme note immédiatement la belle voix grave et assurée.

 _Il est différent et ne regarde même pas Kanon alors qu'il y a encore quelques instants il se tournait vers lui à la moindre occasion._

Gardant le genou au sol, il répond sans hésitation :

\- Kanon a été influencé à l'époque où il vivait dans notre quartier général et sous cette influence, il a voulu attenter à la vie de notre Grand Pope. Pour cet acte de trahison, il a été condamné à mort au Cap Sounion.

Il marque une pause, laissant le Dieu assimiler ces premières informations et jette un coup d'œil vers Kanon qui a serré rageusement un poing.

\- Pour une raison ou pour une autre, la mort n'a pas eu raison de lui. Kanon a survécu et a trouvé votre Trident et l'Amphore dans laquelle reposait votre essence divine. Il vous a éveillé.

Albafica s'interrompe sur un geste du Dieu. Celui-ci hoche lentement la tête :

\- Exact, je m'en souviens. Il a justifié son geste en me disant qu'Athéna allait anéantir mon Armée de Marinas. J'ai donc décidé de revenir pour lui faire payer mon emprisonnement de ces derniers siècles et d'intervenir personnellement pour contrer la guerre qu'elle projetait de nous déclarer.

Le jeune homme approuve d'un hochement de tête :

\- Votre décision est justifiée, vous souhaitez protéger vos Marinas. Quant à Athéna, il est vrai qu'elle vous a vaincu, il y a déjà plusieurs siècles… Néanmoins, je peux vous jurer que jamais elle n'a voulu s'en prendre à vous ou à votre armée depuis. Je l'ai dit tantôt : à présent, elle a fait la paix avec Hadès et ses Spectres, ce ne serait également pas dans son intérêt de s'en prendre à vous.

Les yeux de Poséidon se posent sur lui :

\- Qui me dit que les mensonges ne viennent pas de toi ?

Albafica s'autorise un sourire en le regardant franchement :

\- Un Dieu tel que vous doit savoir reconnaitre ma sincérité.

Une lueur vaguement appréciatrice brille dans les prunelles de la Divinité qui reste debout :

\- As-tu d'autres choses à ajouter ?

\- Oui, Seigneur Poséidon.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarque que Sorrento et Io sont toujours avec un genou à terre, comme lui, et gardent la tête baissée par respect.

 _Ils sont si immobiles que l'on dirait presque des statues. Et Kanon n'a pas l'air tranquille._

\- Par un concours de circonstances, lorsque vous vous êtes réincarné, vous ne vous êtes pas pleinement éveillé, laissant ainsi un mortel avec vos pouvoirs et vos responsabilités… Un humain facilement influençable, certainement un peu perdu, qui avait besoin de conseils. Ainsi, profitant de ce semi-éveil, Kanon a su garder l'ascendant sur vous jusqu'à aujourd'hui où vous êtes enfin vous-même.

Le Général tressaille alors que le Seigneur des Mers se tourne vers lui, furibond.

 _Je suis foutu._

Désemparé, il sent le Cosmos de Poséidon s'animer et lui arracher la Scale du Dragon des Mers. L'Armure orangé l'abandonne, le laissant dans sa simple tenue d'entraînement bleue et blanche. A quatre pattes par terre, il fixe le sol en serrant les poings et sans chercher à se justifier. Albafica des Poissons a su convaincre le Dieu et a su l'éveiller, on ne verra en lui qu'un traître qui a manipulé la Divinité sans chercher à comprendre.

 _Les traîtres sont exécutés._

Kanon redresse la tête. Io et Sorrento sont sur le qui-vive, prêts à intervenir s'il tente de s'enfuir. Poséidon s'empare du Trident à côté de son trône, la main sûre. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il voit l'Arme Divine foncer droit vers lui, prête à lui transpercer le torse. Une chevelure azur surgit brusquement dans son champ de vision et s'interpose entre lui et le Trident.

 _Albafica !_

Poséidon suspend son geste, stupéfait, les dents de l'Arme à quelques centimètres de la gorge du beau jeune homme.

Il le fixe, bouche bée.

La même question plane silencieusement entre eux tous : comment ose-t-il arrêter ainsi un Dieu ?

Les sourcils froncés, le Seigneur des Mers plante son regard dans celui d'Albafica, les doigts crispés sur le manche du Trident sans reculer ce dernier :

\- Ecarte-toi.

\- Pardon, mon Seigneur, mais le tuer c'est aller un peu trop loin.

Incrédule, Io s'écrie :

\- Tu es fou ! Comment oses-tu contrer notre Empereur ?

Sorrento lui fait signe de se taire, non sans jeter également un coup d'œil d'avertissement en direction du Chevalier des Poissons. Celui-ci continue :

\- Kanon a été manipulé au début, il n'est pas totalement à blâmer et il y a déjà eu tellement de pertes… Soyez indulgent, je vous en prie.

\- Mais quel idiot celui-là ! s'exclame Minos à des kilomètres de là. Il cherche à se faire buter ou quoi ?

Bien au sec à la Villa, le Juge d'Hadès est debout devant un grand miroir en compagnie de ses frères. A la place de leurs reflets, la surface leur montre en temps réel les faits et gestes du jeune homme.

\- On ne le changera pas… commente Aiacos avec un sourire amusé. Il sauve la veuve et l'orphelin.

\- C'est sûrement pour que Saga retrouve son jumeau en vie, ajoute Rhadamanthe.

Sarpédon reste silencieux, attentif à la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux.

\- Il est beaucoup trop gentil ! bougonne le Griffon en tapotant nerveusement le sol avec son pied. Poséidon est à deux doigts de le tuer avec Kanon.

Le Spectre du Wyvern croise les bras :

\- Il a retenu son geste, il n'a pas l'intention de l'exécuter.

\- C'est étonnant, ajoute Aiacos. Le vieux n'est pourtant pas réputé pour sa patience et sa clémence.

\- Merci de me rassurer ! raille Minos.

Le rouquin leur fait signe de se taire.

Poséidon continue à dévisager Albafica, la mâchoire crispée. Ses sourcils se froncent davantage :

\- A qui as-tu juré fidélité ?

Pris de court par la question, le jeune homme reste un moment silencieux avant de répondre à mi-voix :

\- J'ai servi Athéna, néanmoins on m'a mis à pied, alors j'ignore si ça compte encore.

\- Tu es lié à un Spectre d'Hadès, je le sens.

Derrière Albafica, Kanon écarquille les yeux en se demandant comment un tel évènement a pu se produire.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Seigneur, les choses sont différentes maintenant. J'ai été un Chevalier d'Or, mais je côtoie quotidiennement les Spectres, notamment les trois Juges des Enfers et en particulier Minos du Griffon.

Devant le miroir, le Juge concerné souffle par le nez :

\- Je rêve, il tape la discute.

\- Tu comptais nous dire à quel moment que tu as fait d'Albafica ta moitié ? interroge Aiacos. C'pas très cool de le comprendre via Poséidon.

Rhadamanthe tourne immédiatement la tête vers eux :

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tu t'es lié à Albafica pour l'éternité ?

\- Ouais, réplique Minos en défiant ses frères du regard. Ça vous pose un problème ?

\- Silence ! réclame Sarpédon.

Les Trois Juges se taisent immédiatement. Le Griffon se concentre sur le reflet de son amant en espérant que Rhadamanthe et Aiacos ne vont pas l'enquiquiner avec cette histoire. De toute façon, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Albafica tressaille :

\- Seigneur Poséidon, votre frère Hadès vous demande l'autorisation d'entrer dans le Sanctuaire, il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

Les trois têtes pivotent vers Sarpédon tandis que la surprise se peint sur le visage du Dieu des Mers. Après un moment d'hésitation, il recule enfin son Trident, au grand soulagement de Minos :

\- Très bien, qu'il vienne.

Poséidon retourne à son trône tandis que le rouquin adresse un rapide mouvement de main à ses frères, leur signifiant qu'il part.

Le Chevalier des Poissons s'autorise à respirer un peu plus correctement et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Kanon est assis sur ses talons, les poings crispés sur ses genoux, muet, les yeux fixés en direction du sol. Il reporte son attention sur la Divinité des Océans au moment où Sarpédon apparait à quelques pas du trône. Le Trident à nouveau sur son socle, Poséidon se retourne et regarde sans un mot le jeune homme roux se métamorphoser sous ses yeux jusqu'à laisser la place au Seigneur des Enfers.

\- Encore dans un hôte humain à ce que je vois, commente le Dieu du Sanctuaire.

\- Pas exactement, il s'agit plutôt d'une fusion provisoire. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mon enveloppe corporelle.

Au sol, Kanon se sent perdu. Albafica est resté près de lui et a conversé avec naturel à Poséidon, sans compter qu'il a l'air de connaître plutôt bien Hadès.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Saga m'a condamné ? Je n'ai eu que des bribes d'informations vraisemblablement._

Avec regret, il regarde la Scale du Dragon des Mers rangée à côté du Trident. Certainement la seule Armure qu'il aura eu le droit de porter durant toute sa misérable vie qui va surement prendre fin sous peu. Poséidon s'assoit sur son imposant trône en marbre tout en regardant son frère ainé :

\- On raconte que tu pactises avec Athéna ? Je dois avouer que cette nouvelle est surprenante et ne te ressemble guère.

Un rictus parait sur les lèvres d'Hadès :

\- Tu roupilles dans ton Amphore depuis des siècles, j'ai eu le temps de changer. Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui, personne n'a perdu ou gagné la Guerre Sainte et son issue actuelle m'intéresse dans la mesure où mes Spectres peuvent rester sur Terre sans devoir gérer des conflits. Et toi, avec tes pluies incessantes, tu es en train de faire tomber cette trêve à l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire !

Sans se soucier du public autour d'eux, Poséidon hausse un sourcil :

\- Précise ta pensée. Tu as souvent méprisé les humains et à présent tu veux que ton Armée puisse les côtoyer quotidiennement ?

Hadès croise les bras, son regard bleu-gris insondable se promène sur les alentours :

\- Les conflits commençaient à me lasser. Il est temps d'avancer, de passer à autre chose et je veux également pouvoir continuer à quitter les Enfers en dehors des Guerres, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup pu observer le Monde depuis la surface et j'ai pu constater que tous les êtres humains ne sont pas à jeter.

Il tourne la tête en direction d'Albafica qui se raidit légèrement. Machinalement, le Dieu des Mers suit le regard de son aîné, avant de le poser sur Kanon.

\- Il y a certains humains qui sont toujours aussi exécrables.

\- Nous pouvons en dire autant de certains de nos condisciples divins, rétorque Hadès.

\- Ce misérable a voulu me manipuler et m'utiliser à ses fins.

Le Seigneur des Enfers lève une main apaisante :

\- Albafica des Poissons te l'a dit : ce mortel a été influencé et manipulé également. Toi aussi, tu as été manipulé, mais pas toujours par Kanon. Ton éveil n'a pas été total parce qu'on est intervenu par crainte de te voir contrarier certains plans et Kanon a profité de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Retiens simplement que tout est arrangé à présent et que je n'ai guère envie de te déclarer une Guerre pour que tu laisses ce monde en paix.

La contrariété est visible sur le visage de Poséidon. Il s'empare à nouveau de son Arme Divine, sans bouger de son trône. Une violente décharge d'Energie jaillit des trois dents et percute le plafond d'eau.

A la Villa, les Trois Juges tournent en même temps la tête vers la fenêtre alors que le silence retentit soudain. La pluie a cessé de tomber, ils osent à peine en croire leurs yeux et leurs oreilles.

\- Ils ont réussi ! s'écrie Aiacos en brandissant un poing victorieux en direction du plafond.

\- Athéna n'est pas encore libre, remarque judicieusement Minos.

En réponse, Rhadamanthe lui désigne le miroir : le Pilier derrière le Temple de Poséidon est à présent ouvert et la Déesse en est sortie.

Un sourire orne les lèvres d'Albafica qui a incliné la tête à l'attention d'Athéna qui lui a rendu son salut.

Kanon a détourné le visage, incapable de regarder en direction des trois Divinités qui se réunissent. Il s'en sort vivant, par un incroyable coup de chance, et son avenir lui parait si flou…

\- Engageons-nous à ne plus nous affronter mutuellement, propose calmement Hadès à sa nièce et à son frère. Mes Juges signeront un traité de paix officiel avec Athéna, souhaites-tu que nous fassions de même, Poséidon ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! rétorque l'intéressé. Par contre, si vous pouviez tous quitter ces lieux dont vous troublez la quiétude, ce serait une bonne chose.

\- Toujours aussi grognon, s'amuse Hadès avant de se tourner vers Athéna. Tu devrais rentrer auprès de tes Chevaliers et les rassurer.

La Déesse acquiesce et rejoint Albafica. Elle lui saisit les deux mains :

\- Merci pour ton aide. Tu peux revenir dans nos rangs dès que tu le souhaites.

Embarrassé, le jeune homme met un genou à terre en retirant ses mains :

\- Pardonnez-moi, je vais refuser cette proposition.

Athéna ne cache pas sa surprise :

\- Pourtant, tu as largement mérité de récupérer ton Armure et de pouvoir revenir à notre Quartier Général.

\- Peut-être, mais je préfère garder ma liberté et mon indépendance à présent, répond Albafica à mi-voix.

Io se penche vers Sorrento et demande à mi-voix :

\- Il a le droit de faire ça ?

Son compagnon d'armes secoue négativement la tête, signifiant par ce geste qu'il n'en a pas la moindre idée. La situation est vraisemblablement peu commune, même Athéna n'a pas l'air de savoir comment réagir :

\- Très bien, si tel est ton choix, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. Tu sais où nous trouver, si tu changes d'avis.

Il acquiesce. Athéna tourne son attention vers Kanon dont le regard continue de l'éviter soigneusement. Il s'attend à des remontrances, la Déesse reste cependant muette à son sujet et se détourne lentement d'eux, avant de se tourner vers Hadès qui la téléporte instantanément hors du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin.

Un poids certain délaisse les épaules d'Albafica en train de se relever. Son regard se perd sur les colonnes du temple : oui, ils ont réussi à stopper le conflit entre Athéna et Poséidon et il a réussi à refuser la proposition de la Divinité en ne souhaitant pas retourner parmi les Chevaliers d'Or. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule : Kanon se remet lentement debout en se frottant nerveusement un bras. Hadès les rejoint tout en reprenant l'apparence de Sarpédon :

\- Nous allons rentrer. Où je te dépose ? demande-t-il au frère de Saga.

Kanon ouvre la bouche et la referme en réalisant qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'a pas d'endroit où aller, la réalité le frappe de plein fouet. Depuis tout petit, il a connu l'Hôtel et plus précisément la suite qu'il a partagé avec son Jumeau, ensuite il y a eu le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Impossible de rester ici, bien entendu. Doit-il retourner au milieu des autres Chevaliers, côtoyer quotidiennement son frère… ?

 _Je crois que je préfère encore aller loger sous un pont ! Pas question de retourner dans cette prison !_

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous, Kanon ?

Surpris, il tourne la tête vers Albafica. Celui-ci lui adresse un mince sourire :

\- J'ignore si tu es au courant, nous avons aménagé une Ile neutre où les Spectres et les Chevaliers peuvent cohabiter librement. La Villa où j'habite à présent est grande, tu pourras disposer d'une chambre si tu le souhaites, le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire pour la suite.

Kanon hésite, son regard passe de l'ancien disciple de Lugonis au rouquin lié à Hadès. Ce dernier lui sourit en acquiesçant :

\- C'est un bon endroit pour pouvoir réfléchir, tu ne seras pas obligé de partager nos repas si tu n'en as pas envie. Là-bas, sur l'Ile, tu finiras peut-être par trouver tes repères.

Le frère de Saga hésite encore. Il doit tout de même se rendre à l'évidence, à l'heure actuelle il n'a que ce choix. Vaguement inquiet, Kanon hoche la tête :

\- D'accord.

\- Parfait ! approuve Sarpédon. Nous rentrons alors !

Albafica tourne la tête vers Poséidon. Le Dieu est toujours assis sur son trône, ses yeux sont fermés. Io adresse un signe d'adieu au jeune homme qui disparait ensuite en compagnie de l'ex Dragon des Mers et du Seigneur des Enfers.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :)**_

* * *

A peine Albafica a-t-il posé les pieds dans le salon de la Villa que Minos lui saute dessus :

\- Tu joues à quoi en ramenant un chien errant à la maison ? Il vient de foutre un monstrueux bordel et tu l'invites sous notre toit ?

Kanon tressaille et serre les poings tandis que ses yeux analysent rapidement les cinq autres personnes présentes dans ce qui semble être un salon. Un mec aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges s'approche, le sourire aux lèvres et passe un bras autour des épaules de celui qui vient de parler :

\- Allons, Minos, à quoi t'attendais-tu avec notre Babafica ? C'est tout à fait son genre de tendre la main à ceux qui nous ont attiré des ennuis, non ? achève-t-il en laissant son regard coulisser en direction de Sarpédon.

D'instinct, Kanon recule d'un pas, perplexe et vaguement méfiant en se demandant s'il n'a pas accepté l'invitation d'Albafica un peu trop vite. Si le Chevalier des Poissons parait parfaitement à son aise, il ne peut pas en dire autant de lui, largué dans un endroit inconnu avec les Trois Juges des Enfers et un Hadès à temps partiel. Sur le qui-vive, il tourne la tête vers Rhadamanthe qui s'est approché :

\- Viens, je vais te montrer où sont les chambres.

Pas mécontent de quitter le salon bondé, il emboîte le pas de ce grand blond qui lui a adressé la parole et le suit dans les couloirs. Le Juge lui montre rapidement la cuisine et la salle de bain, avant de s'arrêter dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes fermées :

\- Les trois au fond sont libres, vue sur la mer et sur une partie de l'Ile.

Il lui désigne un battant clos :

\- Là, c'est ma chambre. N'hésite pas à venir me trouver, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- D'accord, marmonne Kanon. Merci.

Rhadamanthe hoche légèrement la tête et repart. Sans perdre de temps, Kanon ouvre la première chambre libre devant lui et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Il referme la porte et s'adosse contre en fermant les yeux.

 _Enfin de la tranquillité._

Un soupir lui échappe.

 _Je suis encore en vie, c'est à peine croyable._

 _Que va dire Saga ? Athéna l'a surement déjà mis au courant de ma survie. Dois-je m'attendre à le voir débouler n'importe quand ?_

Il baisse la tête et rouvre légèrement les paupières tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

C'est la première fois qu'il est réellement libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Pas besoin de se cacher comme à l'Hôtel, pas besoin non plus de faire attention à tous ses faits et gestes comme au Temple de Poséidon qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus quitter n'importe quand, sans parler des responsabilités qu'il avait là-bas.

Face à sa soudaine liberté, il se sent démuni et sans repères.

Kanon se décolle de la porte et s'approche de la fenêtre. Il constate que l'habitation est située en hauteur, d'ici il aperçoit des toits en contrebas.

 _C'est donc ça la « zone neutre »._

Machinalement, il ouvre la fenêtre et s'accoude sur le rebord. L'air marin lui chatouille le nez et il peut apercevoir la mer par-delà les maisons.

 _Il faudra que je me trouve rapidement un logis, je n'ai pas très envie de rester dans une baraque pleine de Spectres que je ne connais absolument pas, même s'il y a Albafica. A se demander comment il a fait pour se lier d'amitié avec eux._

Le vent s'engouffre dans ses cheveux. Les toits luisent, encore trempés par les récentes pluies.

 _Une maison. A moi. Que je pourrai me choisir seul, sans rendre de compte à personne. Bon sang, je suis libre !_

Kanon s'autorise un sourire tremblant.

 _Je ne suis plus enfermé dans l'ombre de Saga à cause de la pseudo malédiction des Jumeaux-Gémeaux. Et je ne suis plus prisonnier du mensonge servi à Poséidon. Plus besoin de me cacher, à présent je peux faire tout ce que je veux_

Cette idée lui donne presque le tournis. Ne plus avoir de chaînes est même effrayant.

 _Quelle sera ma vie, à présent ? Et où m'installer pour commencer ? Impossible de retourner à l'Hôtel, c'est sûr. Est-ce que je peux vraiment rester sur cette Ile comme l'ont suggéré Albafica et le rouquin ? L'avantage de cet endroit, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de cacher son Cosmos, par contre tous les Chevaliers habitant ici me connaissent probablement pour avoir voulu faire tuer Sage et pour l'histoire avec le Dieu des Mers. Le choix est le suivant : soit, je reste sur cette Ile, mais je devrai affronter le regard des autres Chevaliers quotidiennement… Soit, je vais vivre au milieu des humains qui ne me connaissent pas, ils ne me jugeront pas, et par contre je devrai cacher ma Cosmo-Energie._

Kanon se redresse. Laissant la fenêtre ouverte, il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Les draps sentent bon le propre. L'ancien Général de Poséidon ferme les yeux en priant pour que Saga ne vienne pas le déranger tout en désirant secrètement sa venue.

* * *

 **Nuit de Mercredi à Jeudi**

Tout est globalement calme sur l'Olympe. Des coups de marteaux résonnent parfois depuis la forge d'Héphaïstos et de temps à autre les notes d'une lyre s'échappent du Temple d'Apollon. Dans son jardin, Zeus est penché au-dessus d'un bassin d'eau et surveille les derniers évènements en date. Les reflets de l'eau lui montrent Athéna, de retour parmi ses Chevaliers, dans son Quartier Général. Quant à Poséidon, il a calmé sa colère et médite sur son trône tout en veillant sur les mers et les océans.

Le Père des Dieux a suivi de près les actions du jour, il n'a rien perdu de l'accord décidé entre son frère des Enfers, sa fille et son frère des Mers. Sous ses mèches blondes, ses sourcils se froncent très légèrement. Il réfléchit à la situation générale, sans savoir s'il doit s'inquiéter ou non du futur. La fusion d'Hadès et Sarpédon l'a surpris. En un sens, Zeus éprouve de la reconnaissance envers le Dieu des Enfers qui a pu malgré tout aider son fils, néanmoins cette fusion est à garder à l'œil. Ce n'est pas tout, à cet évènement déjà peu ordinaire s'ajoute la première trêve – depuis des siècles – entre Athéna et son oncle Hadès. Et Poséidon prêt à rester également sans conflit...

Le regard d'or du Dieu observe un moment sa fille en compagnie du Capitaine des Chevaliers d'Or et de son Grand Pope. Tout a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Zeus se détourne du Bassin et fait quelques pas dans son jardin. D'une main légère, il effleure les Lys sur son chemin, avant de s'arrêter près d'un rosier dont il hume le parfum des fleurs. Ses pensées se tournent naturellement vers Albafica né sous la Constellation des Poissons.

 _J'ai décidé et demandé sa création dans le seul but de le mettre sur la route de Minos, en espérant réussir à les réunir. Mon fils a pu enfin se consoler de Milétos._

Tandis que Zeus regagne son Temple, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose lui échappe sur cet Albafica. Ses pensées interrogatrices s'envolent dès son pied posé dans sa chambre. Héra l'attend, nue sur son lit, ses cheveux de miel déployés autour d'elle comme une auréole, le sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Une haute silhouette en armure d'or et d'argent pénètre en silence dans le jardin de Zeus dont la vigilance est relâchée. Le Père des Dieux est si prévisible… L'intru s'approche à son tour du Bassin. Une étincelle de mépris s'allume dans son regard jaune félin lorsqu'il voit Athéna dans le reflet.

 _Cette gourdasse inutile est toujours sa préférée._

Agacé, il lève une main puissante habituée au maniement des armes et touche la surface de l'eau. Athéna, toujours Athéna, Zeus n'a qu'adoration pour elle et mépris pour lui et ça dure depuis des siècles ! Jamais il ne trouve grâce devant leur Père, c'est la même chose incessamment depuis des siècles et particulièrement depuis la Guerre de Troie. Zeus l'a puni comme un enfant, le surveillant de près, tout en cédant à tous les caprices de sa fifille adorée.

Le regard de Zeus sur lui changera prochainement.

L'image de la Déesse de la Guerre a laissé la place à une autre représentant un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans en train de dormir sur un lit. Cette scène s'efface à son tour au profit du Jumeau de l'endormi. Le Grand Pope d'Athéna. Pendant un moment, le Dieu les observe tour à tour. Satisfait, il repousse machinalement une mèche de cheveux d'un rouge sanguin.

 _Voici donc les Jumeaux de la Constellation des Gémeaux._

Les Jumeaux maudits.

 _Les Chevaliers racontent que l'un des frères Jumeau est porteur du « Démon » et la tradition veut que le bébé soit tué dès sa naissance. Certains ont réchappé à la mort et cette légende les poursuivait tellement que l'un des deux Gémeaux finissait par réellement devenir un danger à abattre._

Un rictus étire ses lèvres.

 _Foutaises et inventions de mortels. Il n'y a pas de démons. Les Hommes ont créé de toutes pièces cette légende pour justifier l'assassinat de l'un des frères. En réalité, ils craignaient le pouvoir des deux Gémeaux réunis. Certains Grands Popes avaient peur que le Cosmos des deux frères ensemble dépasse celui d'Athéna elle-même et ils ont lâchement mis cette légende en place pour expliquer l'innocent sang à venir sur leurs mains. Les Gémeaux ne connaissent même pas pleinement leur capacité. C'est d'autant plus ironique lorsque l'on sait qu'aujourd'hui le Grand Pope est justement l'un de ces Jumeaux « maudits »._

Son attention se concentre sur le Grand Prêtre en question. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il converse avec le Chevalier de la Vierge.

 _Si je m'approprie leur pouvoir, mon Père cessera de ne voir qu'Athéna, il daignera poser les yeux sur moi._

Il observe ensuite l'autre frère, celui qui dort, celui qui a eu le culot de vouloir manipuler Poséidon.

 _C'est lui le plus vulnérable des deux, pour le moment. Je commencerai par lui._

Le Dieu tourne légèrement la tête en entendant des bruits en provenance du Temple de Zeus et secoue la tête en s'écartant du Bassin. Il délaisse le jardin en écoutant distraitement le son des ébats de couple qui franchit les murs et colonnes du Temple.

 _Je dois réfléchir à comment procéder. Ce ne sera guère difficile, Père s'intéresse si peu à moi qu'il ne réalisera même pas à quel moment je m'en prendrai aux Gémeaux, je pourrai le mettre directement devant le fait accompli._

La Divinité reprend le chemin des Enfers, certain que personne n'aura remarqué son absence.

 _Zeus faiblit, il n'a même pas conscience qu'Héra tient les rênes à sa place, c'est pitoyable._

* * *

 ** _Alors, les loulous ? J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que court, vous a plu ! Kanon a donc rejoint officiellement l'équipe (je sais, vous étiez beaucoup à l'attendre).  
_**

 ** _Comme vous pouvez le contater, une nouvelle menace se profile ! Avez-vous une petite idée de qui est la personne qui observe les Gémeaux depuis le bassin de Zeus ? Si vous avez un minimum de base en mythologie, je pense que vous avez déjà compris de qui il s'agit ^^_**

 ** _Je vous retrouve, comme d'habitude, dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre suivant.  
PS : avis à ceux qui lisent la fic de Knossos et qui attendez désespérement la fin : elle arrivera d'ici quelques semaines. Nous sommes là au chapitre 10. Quand j'aurais publié le chapitre 13 ici (à raison d'un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines), la fin de Knossos sera mise en ligne ! Pour rappel-explication, le chapitre 13 comportera une révélation, un spoil... bref, un truc important. Ce "truc" est également présent dans l'ultime chapitre de Knossos et risquait de vous spoiler la fic des 100 Pétales._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jeudi**

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Albafica parvient à quitter l'Ile pour regagner la Grèce. Il a laissé son scooter des mers au port du Pirée et a gagné le centre-ville d'Athènes en utilisant son Cosmos pour booster sa course. La plupart des bateaux ont subi des dégâts de la pluie continuelle, l'eau a débordé largement sur les quais et a inondé les bâtiments alentours. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et les gens tentent de regagner leur foyer, certains sont déjà en train de reconstruire maisons et magasins. Le jeune homme remarque immédiatement qu'ils sont aidés par des Chevaliers et des Spectres, même si ces derniers sont habillés en civil, il perçoit les Cosmos actifs. Les gens ne sont également pas dupes, ils remarquent bien les exploits accomplis sous leurs yeux, les légendes sur Athéna et Hadès sont sur toutes les lèvres. Plus d'une personne tombe à genoux devant les Chevaliers et les Spectres en balbutiant des remerciements et Albafica est sûr que cette même scène se déroule dans divers endroits du monde : Rhadamanthe et Saga ont envoyé leurs hommes partout. Sisyphe doit également rencontrer les chefs militaires humains pour discuter et faire en sorte que les armées ne se mettent pas à les traquer, par crainte de leurs pouvoirs. Albafica doute que les humains hauts placés acceptent si facilement l'existence de Guerriers d'Athéna, de Divinités, de Spectres des Enfers, néanmoins il fait confiance au Grand Pope, aux Juges et à Sisyphe pour faire en sorte que les humains se tiennent tranquilles et ne se montrent pas hostiles.

Le jeune homme arrive devant sa boutique de fleurs et l'ouvre. Il constate rapidement que les plantes en pot au sol ont fané à cause d'une immersion importante dans l'eau pendant trop longtemps. Albafica passe dans l'arrière-boutique et constate que le sol suinte encore sous ses pas.

 _La bouche d'égout saturée n'a pas aidé._

Le jeune homme finit d'inspecter les lieux et vérifie l'installation électrique. Son ordinateur fonctionne encore et l'électricité n'a pas été touchée. L'inondation concerne surtout son arrière salle et l'entrée du magasin.

 _Comparé à d'autres, je m'en sors bien._

Durant l'heure suivante, Albafica nettoie sa boutique et commence à trier ses plantes, persuadé de devoir en jeter certaines. Pourtant, lorsqu'il retourne auprès de celles fanées, le jeune homme réalise avec surprise qu'elles se portent parfaitement bien. Etonné, il se souvient que Lugonis disait souvent que son jardin resplendissait en sa présence.

 _Ai-je inconsciemment utilisé du Cosmos pour les sauver… ? Je me bats avec des roses, j'aime les végétaux et jamais il n'a été question de les influencer. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un don lié à ma Constellation._

Pensif, il fait tourner un pot contenant du thym en observant les brins en parfaite santé.

 _Peut-être est-ce dû à mes origines peu communes, elles doivent m'influencer._

Le tintement de la clochette lui fait lever les yeux. Saga pénètre dans la boutique et adresse un signe de tête au jeune homme qui pose le thym sur le comptoir.

\- Bonjour, Albafica.

\- Salut, répond le propriétaire des lieux en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Le regard du Grand Pope englobe le magasin, avant de venir se poser sur lui.

\- Je viens personnellement te remercier, tu nous as évité une Guerre Sainte contre Poséidon. Athéna est rentrée saine et sauve, Sisyphe est aux petits soins avec elle, actuellement.

Albafica sourit :

\- J'ai juste donné un petit coup de main.

\- Et tu as refusé de reprendre ta place de Chevalier.

Le jeune homme tressaille. Silencieux, il observe Saga qui s'appuie contre le comptoir, sans savoir si sa phrase est un reproche ou non.

\- Oui, finit par répondre le fleuriste. J'ignore de quoi sera fait le futur et je ne veux pas devoir choisir un camp entre les Chevaliers et les Spectres, je veux rester neutre autant que possible.

\- Tu as conscience que tôt ou tard, quelqu'un prendra ta place et que tu n'auras plus du tout accès à ton Armure d'Or ?

Il acquiesce, le cœur serré. La Cloth des Poissons est une petite part de lui, un pan de la mémoire de Maître Lugonis, un héritage qu'il est en train de renier.

Il préfère changer de sujet :

\- Beaucoup de dégâts et de morts à cause de la pluie…

\- Oui, les pertes humaines sont énormes, néanmoins tout le monde s'accorde à dire que sans nous, le bilan des décès aurait été bien plus catastrophique.

\- Au niveau matériel, tout reconstruire va être long, même avec du Cosmos.

Saga acquiesce en soupirant, puis se passe une main dans les cheveux :

\- Beaucoup d'humains nous ont repéré, les photos, les vidéos… Internet pullule à présent de témoignages et de preuves au sujet des Chevaliers d'Athéna et des Spectres d'Hadès.

\- Les vieilles légendes ressortent. La dernière Guerre date d'il y a 250 ans et à l'époque l'Armée d'Athéna ne se cachait pas des Hommes et vivait au grand jour en leur compagnie. Les aïeuls se souviennent des histoires de leurs grands-parents. Les Divinités et leurs guerriers ont sombré dans l'oubli, mais les humains peuvent rapidement se remémorer le passé et accepter à nouveau nos existences.

\- Tu penses donc qu'on doit à nouveau vivre au grand jour ? murmure le Grand Pope, pensif.

\- Oui, approuve Albafica. Même si ça sera sûrement difficile à faire avaler aux autorités.

En réfléchissant, Saga tapote machinalement le doigt contre le pot en terre cuite devant lui.

\- Les humains ont vu les limites de leurs politiciens, les autorités n'ont pas assuré, contrairement à nous. Certains verront peut-être là un complot de notre part pour attirer l'attention et dominer le monde, continue le fleuriste en prenant son balai. Mais je pense que beaucoup vont préférer se tourner à présent vers les Chevaliers et les Spectres capables de réellement les protéger.

Le bruit du balai sur le carrelage est appaisant. Saga ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son camarade en train de faire le ménage alors qu'à peine quelques heures auparavant il convainquait Poséidon de se calmer.

\- D'après nos informations, les humains qui nous en voudraient auront du mal à nous attaquer. Pas mal de bases militaires sont fichues à cause des intempéries. Sisyphe va se renseigner davantage en jouant de son rôle de Commissaire et si on y arrive on fera en sorte d'atténuer le nombre de ces bases, afin qu'elles ne soient pas un danger pour nous.

\- Bonne idée, approuve Albafica.

 _Ce serait top aussi de mettre un terme aux conflits entre les Hommes eux-mêmes, de stopper les guerres une bonne fois pour toute._

Avec soin, il amoncelle les saletés laissées par le passage de l'eau, la terre renversée et divers débris végétaux, sous l'œil attentif de son ami. Celui-ci finit par regarder le thym devant son nez, l'air soudain très intéressé par lui.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est Kanon ? Athéna m'a juste dit rapidement qu'il était en vie.

Le fleuriste lève les yeux en entendant l'hésitation dans sa voix. Il arrête son ménage, puis répond d'une voix douce :

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de revenir à l'Hôtel et comme il n'avait pas l'air de savoir où aller, je lui ai proposé de s'installer quelques temps à la maison. La Villa est assez grande pour l'accueillir.

Saga sent malgré lui une bouffée de reconnaissance vis-à-vis d'Albafica monter du fin fond de ses entrailles. L'ex Chevalier n'a pas abandonné son Jumeau, il lui a offert un toit malgré ses erreurs !

\- Il… Il va bien ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce, appuyé sur son balai :

\- Oui, ton frère est en vie, il n'a rien de cassé non plus.

Le soulagement s'abat sur le Grand Prêtre d'Athéna qui s'écarte soudain du comptoir :

\- Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

\- Tu connais le chemin de la Villa, sourit le fleuriste.

\- Oui. Merci, Alba ! Merci du fond du cœur, pour tout !

Soudain pressé de retrouver son Jumeau, Saga se précipite hors du magasin, non sans remercier une dernière fois Albafica.

Une fois le Grand Pope partit, le fleuriste reprend son ménage. Lorsque les détritus de la pièce sont réunis ensemble, il adosse son balai contre le mur et gagne l'arrière salle où il récupère un sac poubelle, la pelle et la balayette. Le jeune homme se fige soudain, le regard posé en direction du porte-manteau où est suspendu son sac avec un vêtement de rechange à l'intérieur.

 _Mon sac à dos étanche ! Je l'ai oublié au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin !_

La perte du sac même et du T-shirt qu'il contenait lui importe peu à dire vrai, toutefois son pendentif se trouvait aussi dedans, avant que Kanon ne le fouille. Le bijou est resté là-bas, dans le Temple de Poséidon et cette idée l'ennuie. Ce n'est pas un héritage à négliger.

 _Comment je vais faire pour le récupérer ?_

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve dans 2 semaines, les loulous :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Et voilà, nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

Planté dans le hall d'entrée de la Villa, Saga regarde autour de lui, un peu désemparé. En quittant Albafica, il a décidé de ne pas tarder à aller voir Kanon. Le temps de rentrer rapidement à l'Hôtel pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien d'urgent à accomplir, il a ensuite ouvert une faille temporelle devant la maison où vivent Albafica et les Spectres. Lorsqu'il a sonné, le battant s'est immédiatement ouvert, mais il n'y avait personne derrière la porte. Indécis, le Grand Pope avance de quelques pas en regardant autour de lui :

\- Bonjour ?

Surgissant d'une pièce, Sarpédon le rejoint en s'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon :

\- Salut, Saga.

Le Grand Pope reste un instant pris de court en se demandant à quel moment il est devenu assez familier avec le jeune Seigneur des Enfers pour que ce dernier lui donne du « salut ».

 _C'est même pas une façon de parler pour une Divinité…_

Il se racle la gorge et détourne les yeux en voyant le regard pétillant d'amusement du rouquin.

 _Il n'a quand même pas lu dans mes pensées ?_

\- Albafica m'a dit que Kanon était ici, je voudrais le voir.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! sourit Sarpédon avant de lui indiquer aimablement comment trouver la chambre de son Jumeau.

Saga suit immédiatement les indications données tandis que son interlocuteur retourne dans la salle d'où il est sorti, Saga a juste eu le temps de sentir une discrète odeur de terre glaise et de peinture.

Il ne tarde pas à trouver la chambre de son frère, voisine à celle du Juge Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier, le téléphone contre l'oreille, le salue d'un mouvement de tête par la porte ouverte. Saga lui rend son salut et entre sans frapper dans le refuge de son Jumeau. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, Kanon tourne la tête vers lui. La surprise affichée sur son visage s'efface vite au profit d'une expression hostile.

 _On repassera pour les chaleureuses retrouvailles où on se tombe dans les bras en riant de bonheur,_ songe Saga en fermant la porte derrière lui. _Là, si je l'approche de trop près, je vais me manger un sacré coup de poing, dans le meilleur des cas._

\- Casse-toi !

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Kanon, remarque le Grand Pope d'une voix calme.

Son Jumeau détourne les yeux et regarde l'Ile :

\- Fiche-moi la paix, je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Au contraire, je crois que si, Monsieur-je-manipule-Poséidon-en-lui-mentant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! crache Kanon en le foudroyant du regard. Il sentait l'empreinte d'Athéna sur moi et voulait me buter !

\- Donc tu as menti à un Dieu et lancé une Guerre qui a couté de nombreuses vies, juste pour sauver la tienne !

Furieux, Kanon délaisse son rebord de fenêtre et pose les pieds sur le sol, les yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de son frère :

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de mentir à Poséidon pour survivre si tu avais agi autrement !

\- Moi ? s'étonne Saga en maintenant une distance respectable entre eux deux.

\- Oui, toi ! Tu as voulu me tuer ! Tu m'as enfermé et condamné ! D'où viens-tu me faire la leçon, toi qui a condamné ton propre frère ?!

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu m'as utilisé comme un outil pour attenter à la vie de notre Grand Pope. La sentence était irrévocable, tu aurais dû t'y attendre.

Le poing de Kanon s'abat sur le mur qui frémit sous le coup :

\- Je voulais être libre ! Ce n'est pas une vie de rester caché pendant que toi tu pouvais vivre à l'air libre et au grand jour !

\- Tu en as souffert, je le sais. Avec un peu de patience, tout aurait pu s'arranger.

Son Jumeau secoue négativement la tête tandis que ses yeux observent la tenue de Grand Pope avec un mépris et un dégoût non dissimulés. Kanon serre un poing rageur tout en fixant le tissu bleu foncé et rouge de la longue tunique.

 _Au final, cet enfoiré a eu ce qu'il voulait : devenir le Grand Prêtre d'Athéna._

\- Ça ne m'a pas plu de te condamner, reprend prudemment Saga.

Immédiatement, Kanon relève le visage vers lui :

\- Si c'était vrai, tu aurais pu désobéir aux ordres et prendre ma défense !

Saga ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer sans savoir quoi dire. La culpabilité lui noue le cœur.

 _C'est vrai, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose… Négocier, parler à Sage pour qu'il ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas osé. J'ai obéi instinctivement à ses ordres, sans chercher d'issue de secours et par crainte également d'avoir des ennuis. Néanmoins, Kanon a aussi creusé sa propre tombe… même si Sarpédon l'a influencé._

A mi-voix, Saga avoue :

\- Je suis allé voir au Cap Sounion et je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe de savoir ça, tu t'attendais à trouver un cadavre en train de pourrir. Mais je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu me respectais au moins assez pour vouloir m'offrir un enterrement décent, raille son frère.

\- J'ignore ce que je m'attendais à trouver en réalité, certainement pas une cellule vide, c'est certain.

Le Grand Pope soupire, se passe une main dans les cheveux :

\- L'essentiel dans tout ça, c'est que tu es toujours en vie aujourd'hui, malgré nos erreurs respectives.

\- C'est donc ça ! Comme j'ai survécu, tu déculpabilises maintenant, enfoiré !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! proteste Saga horrifié.

Kanon se rapproche de lui et plante ses yeux emplis de colère dans les siens :

\- En un sens, j'aurais préféré que tu me trouves mort. Ainsi, tu aurais été obligé de vivre avec le décès de ton Jumeau, tué de tes propres mains, sur la conscience et jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Le Grand Pope soutient son regard sans sourciller, avant de soupirer à nouveau et de détourner la tête. Discuter ne sert à rien, son frère est bien trop en colère après lui, au moins c'est la preuve qu'il va plutôt bien.

\- Va-t'en, Saga.

A grandes enjambées, Kanon se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand :

\- Casse-toi et oublie-moi.

A regret, mais préférant jouer la prudence, le Grand Pope se dirige vers la sortie. Il s'arrête sur le seuil :

\- Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, l'Hôtel te sera ouvert et tu pourras venir.

\- C'est ça, le jour où je veux me suicider, je viendrai toquer à ton bureau. Dégage.

La porte claque violemment dans le dos de Saga dès que celui-ci est dans le couloir.

 _Il est entêté, c'est fou ça !_ songe-t-il en prenant la direction de la sortie de la Villa.

Fulminant, Kanon fixe le battant clos. Il se détourne brusquement, s'empare d'un oreiller sur le lit et l'expédie d'un coup de poing rageur sur le mur, puis fait subir le même sort au deuxième oreiller.

Au final, tous deux ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient : une promotion et la liberté.

Un goût amer en bouche, Kanon se laisse tomber sur son lit.

Environ quinze minutes après le départ de son Jumeau, il entend toquer à sa porte. La colère a cédé la place au découragement. Il tourne la tête en songeant qu'on n'a pas envie de le laisser tranquille aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ouvert.

La poignée s'abaisse, la tête de Rhadamanthe apparait peu après dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Je me suis préparé trop de thé, annonce posément le Juge. Est-ce que tu en veux une tasse ?

Kanon a envie de lui répondre sèchement d'aller se faire voir et s'étonne de s'entendre répliquer :

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Il se lève et suit Rhadamanthe jusqu'à la cuisine. Le Chef des Armées lui sert une généreuse tasse accompagnée de quelques biscuits.

\- C'est Albafica qui les a préparés, indique-t-il.

Curieux, Kanon s'empare du premier qui lui tombe sous la main et croque dedans. Une agréable saveur de citron envahit sa bouche.

\- Rhadamanthe, c'est ça ?

Le blond acquiesce en s'adossant contre le mur immaculé de la cuisine.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Tout en terminant son biscuit, Kanon réfléchit à la tournure de sa phrase et en prend machinalement un autre :

\- Quand Albafica était au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, il a dit quelque chose à mon sujet et Hadès a confirmé en répétant la même chose…

\- Tu veux parler de la manipulation, c'est ça ? devine Rhadamanthe.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce sujet ? Qui m'a manipulé et pourquoi ?

Les yeux d'or du Juge se posent sur les siens. Kanon continue en détournant les siens :

\- Et si tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi et comment la trêve entre Athéna et Hadès s'est instaurée… J'ai cruellement manqué d'informations.

Rhadamanthe s'écarte du mur et s'assoit d'une demi-fesse sur le bord de la table, le regard pensif en buvant quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

\- Il va falloir que tu me croies sur parole et que tu ne cherches pas à te venger, ce sont mes conditions.

\- Très bien, marmonne le Gémeaux. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Son interlocuteur s'écarte du mur et s'assoit à table, en face de lui. Il lui parle de Sarpédon, de ses projets concernant Milétos, de son intervention sur Kanon pour s'amuser, puis sur Poséidon dans l'espoir que ce dernier se tiendrait tranquille et en dehors des conflits. Il lui explique la disparition d'Hadès, le rapprochement entre Albafica et Minos qui a aussi permis aux deux camps ennemis de se côtoyer.

Une bonne heure durant, Rhadamanthe parle et Kanon écoute, abasourdi. Le Juge finit par se lever, une fois son récit terminé et rince sa tasse en silence, laissant leur invité assimiler toutes les informations. Estimant qu'il n'a plus rien à lui dire et qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille, Rhadamanthe s'apprête à quitter la cuisine.

\- Merci.

Etonné, il regarde l'homme assis encore à la table et qui lève ses yeux bleus vers lui.

\- Merci, répète Kanon. De m'avoir expliqué tout ça et pour ta sincérité également.

Le Juge hoche la tête :

\- Je t'en prie.

Le Gémeau le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Il soupire alors en mettant son visage dans ses mains et presse ses paumes contre ses paupières closes.

 _Sarpédon… Ce type, je dois m'en méfier. Il a été capable de retarder l'éveil d'un Dieu et m'a influencé._

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, agacé.

 _Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, du moins pas autant que je le voudrais. Il n'a fait que me pousser à agir, cet enfermement quotidien me rendait fou ! Si Sarpédon n'était pas intervenu, je serais peut-être encore à l'Hôtel aujourd'hui, toujours caché parce que Saga ne voudrait pas prendre de risque vis-à-vis de sa place de Grand Pope. Maintenant, il est bien obligé de reconnaître mon existence. Ou peut-être que j'aurais tout de même fini par péter un câble, sans l'aide de Sarpédon, à un moment ou à un autre._

Kanon se redresse et quitte la pièce à son tour en traînant un peu des pieds, l'esprit confus.

* * *

En rentrant dans ses appartements, Saga constate immédiatement qu'il n'est pas seul. Il ne tarde pas à trouver Asmita assis en tailleur sur le balcon, ses longs cheveux blonds rendus dorés par le soleil.

\- Tu m'attendais… remarque-t-il en découvrant le service à thé sur la table basse et les tasses fumantes.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie et te confier après avoir vu ton frère.

Le Grand Pope secoue la tête et s'assoit sur un coussin, face au Chevalier Aveugle à qui il ne peut rien cacher.

\- Il n'était pas ravi de me voir.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Il a l'air d'aller bien. Albafica l'a invité à rester à la Villa. Savoir mon petit frère au milieu des Juges ne me rassure pas…

\- Mais tu préfères ça plutôt que d'ignorer où il est et dans quel état, achève Asmita d'une voix douce.

Saga approuve à mi-voix :

\- Il a besoin de s'éloigner de toi, laisse-lui du temps.

Le Grand Pope tapote nerveusement le rebord de sa tasse :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste et qu'il a raison… parce que je l'ai condamné à mort.

\- Tu étais coincé entre ton devoir et ta famille. Peu importe le choix que tu aurais fait, tu aurais eu des regrets. Il n'y avait ni bonne, ni mauvaise décision, simplement des actes et des conséquences.

Saga réfléchit à cette réponse en silence et en vient à la conclusion qu'étant donné tous les évènements qui se sont succédés, c'est une chance inouïe que Kanon soit encore en vie. Il doit garder cette idée en tête : son Jumeau est toujours vivant, c'est l'essentiel, tant pis s'ils sont en froid.

\- Il a dit quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Oui ?

\- Poséidon aurait senti l'empreinte d'Athéna sur Kanon, raison pour laquelle il aurait voulu l'abattre.

Intéressé, Asmita repose sa tasse vide sur la table basse tandis que Saga continue :

\- Kanon n'a jamais été un Chevalier, il n'a pas non plus porté mon Armure. Le fait de vivre à l'Hôtel a-t-il suffi à le marquer ?

\- Dis-moi plutôt combien de condamnés ont survécu à la noyade du Cap Sounion ?

La question laisse le Grand Pope sans voix. Il dévisage en silence le Chevalier de la Vierge qui reprend :

\- Je vais te le dire : aucun. Ton frère est le seul à avoir évité le pire.

-… Comment… ? Tu confirmes qu'il y a quelque chose de louche…

Asmita sourit :

\- Kanon a survécu et a reçu l'empreinte de notre Déesse sur lui parce qu'Athéna est intervenue. Elle a influencé la marée pour préserver sa vie.

\- Pourquoi… ? souffle le Grand Pope.

\- Saga, nous nous sommes tous doutés que tu regretterais ton geste et que tu irais le chercher tôt ou tard. S'il n'avait pas trouvé le Trident de Poséidon, tu aurais récupéré ton frère en vie lorsque tu es retourné au Cap.

Le Grand Prêtre crispe les doigts sur ses genoux et ferme les yeux, troublé.

Athéna a sauvé Kanon…

Elle savait qu'il avait survécu. Dire que cet idiot s'est joué de Poséidon pour la capturer ensuite !

Il soupire.

Tout à l'heure, il ira la remercier.

* * *

 _ **Je vous retrouve dans 2 semaines pour la suite :)  
**_

 _ **Ah oui, rien à voir. J'ai vu le film "Death Note" de Netflix. Je suis en PLS depuis et j'ai dû me purifier avec la version film live japonaise haha !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour vous, mes loulous !**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! J'oublie parfois de répondre, mais je vous lis et tous vos messages me font très plaisir !**_

* * *

 **Vendredi soir**

Pieds nus, Albafica marche le long de la plage, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il a eu quelques clients dans son magasin aujourd'hui. Rien de bien réjouissant, on lui a demandé surtout des fleurs pour les derniers morts en date. Ses yeux bleus se lèvent en direction de la Villa surplombant l'Ile, il n'a pas envie de rentrer maintenant et préfère rester seul avec ses pensées. L'oubli de son pendentif chez Poséidon le tracasse. Lui-même est étonné de constater à quel point le bijou lui manque alors qu'il avait oublié son existence pendant des années ! Et il y a toujours cette idée que c'est un objet lié à ses origines, à Apollon. Mais il n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Le jeune homme s'arrête et se tourne vers l'horizon. Il contemple la mer où le ciel bleu se reflète, le soleil étincèle, saupoudrant l'onde mouvante d'or. Albafica ferme à demi les yeux, respirant l'air marin à plein poumons, appréciant le vent qui dépose une saveur iodée sur ses lèvres tout en jouant avec ses cheveux, l'eau qui lèche ses pieds et le doux bruissement des vagues.

 _Comment je le récupère ? Le trajet est très long pour aller au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Est-ce que Sarpédon serait d'accord pour m'emmener ? Même si c'est le cas et qu'il accepte, rien ne dit que Poséidon sera ravi de me voir, ni qu'il sera d'accord pour me rendre mon pendentif. On ne rentre pas comme ça dans un lieu aussi sacré…_

Avec précision, il revoit la salle du trône du Dieu des Mers en songeant au privilège qu'il a eu de voir la demeure Divine.

Avec un temps de retard, Albafica réalise que son Cosmos s'est activé, la mer s'ouvre soudain sous ses pieds et l'aspire dans un tourbillon.

 _Que… ?!_

L'étrange tourbillon le recrache moins d'une seconde plus tard devant le trône de Poséidon.

-… et sa santé s'est dégradée depuis, achève la voix de Zeus avant de se lever d'un bond en voyant l'intru. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Confus, Albafica reste à genoux au sol et lève la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillent : Poséidon est assis sur son trône, la main autour du manche de son Trident et le Père des Dieux en personne est présent également.

\- Oh, c'est toi, Albafica, sourit Zeus en prenant place dans le fauteuil installé à côté du trône en marbre.

Poséidon relâche son Trident, les sourcils foncés.

\- Pa… Pardon… bégaye le jeune homme sans oser bouger. Je… Je ne voulais pas…

Le Seigneur de l'Olympe l'observe avec bienveillance :

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici, mon garçon ?

\- Je l'ignore… souffle Albafica. Je pensais à cet endroit et… me voilà. Sarpédon m'a peut-être téléporté sans prévenir. Je suis désolé…

Les joues rouges de gêne, il se tortille les doigts, à quelques mètres à peine des Dieux. Zeus cligne des yeux :

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de l'œuvre de Sarpédon. Où étais-tu avant d'arriver ici ?

\- Sur la plage.

Un silence plane. Poséidon tourne la tête vers son frère, Zeus lui rend son regard, l'œil pétillant :

\- Une preuve supplémentaire ! Que te faut-il de plus ?

Les yeux d'Albafica passent de l'un à l'autre. Il a comme l'impression que les deux Divinités ont parlé de lui dernièrement. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine.

 _Je les dérange. Comment je fais pour repartir et les laisser tranquille ?_

Resplendissant, Zeus insiste en s'adressant à l'Empereur des Mers :

\- Allons, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Si Minos avait pensé à ce lieu tout en marchant dans l'eau, il n'aurait pas pu venir ici pour autant.

\- Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé d'utiliser tes fils comme référence ? bougonne l'autre Dieu.

Il pose son regard océan sur le jeune homme qui retient son souffle. Le temps semble se suspendre un bref moment tandis qu'Albafica se sent évalué malgré lui.

\- Quelle est la raison de ta venue ? finit par lui demander Poséidon. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu le voulais.

Toujours incrédule et le visage cramoisi, l'interpellé répond :

\- J'ai oublié mes affaires la dernière fois, j'aurais aimé les récupérer.

\- N'est-ce pas précisément ceci que tu souhaites reprendre ? s'enquiert Zeus d'une voix douce en extirpant le pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau des plis de sa tunique.

Albafica opine du menton en se demandant pourquoi le Père des Dieux a son bijou en sa possession. Les magnifiques yeux d'or se posent à nouveau sur Poséidon dont le visage affiche une certaine incertitude qui surprend le jeune homme.

\- D'où tiens-tu cet objet ? demande finalement l'Empereur des Mers.

\- Selon mon père adoptif, je l'avais déjà autour du cou lorsqu'il m'a trouvé et je n'étais qu'un bébé d'à peine quelques jours. D'après Sarpédon, ce pendentif est la preuve de ma semi-divinité.

\- Sarpédon semble en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet, commente Zeus sur le ton de la fierté paternelle. Ne reste donc pas ainsi à même le sol, mon garçon, viens ici.

Des coussins apparaissent près du trône et du fauteuil, le Père des Dieux l'invite d'un signe de la main à se rapprocher. Les jambes légèrement tremblantes d'émotion, Albafica se relève et s'avance à pas timides.

 _Je suis en train de taper la causette avec Zeus et Poséidon. Individuellement, c'était déjà très intimidant. Les deux réunis, c'est presque flippant._

Il ne sait pas non plus quelle attitude adopter. Poséidon n'est pas souriant, il n'est pas non plus hostile à sa présence. A présent proche de lui, le jeune homme se sent étrangement apaisé, comme s'il venait de s'immerger dans d'agréables eaux. Quant à Zeus, il est aussi rayonnant que dans ses souvenirs et sa présence est comme un soleil chaud et rassurant.

Maladroitement, Albafica s'assoit sur les coussins en bredouillant un remerciement. Le Maître de l'Olympe fait miroiter le pendentif :

\- S'il est la preuve que tu es un Demi-Dieu par naissance, peux-tu me dire qui est ton père, mon garçon ?

Etonné par la question, le beau jeune homme lui adresse un bref regard.

 _Il connaît la réponse, c'est lui qui m'a créé, il connaît toutes les étapes._

Prudemment, Albafica répond :

\- Sarpédon m'a raconté certaines choses. Vous avez souhaité rendre Milétos à votre fils, Minos. Le Seigneur Hadès a façonné une copie de l'âme de Milétos que vous avez transmise à Apollon. Ce dernier n'a eu ensuite qu'à s'accoupler avec une humaine…

Immédiatement, Poséidon foudroie son frère du regard :

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot ! Manipuler ainsi les âmes, les Dieux et les mortels simplement pour choyer _encore_ l'un de tes fils !

 _En plus de tout ce bazar, Apollon me déteste,_ ajoute intérieurement Albafica.

Zeus n'accorde aucune attention à l'intervention de Poséidon et continue à s'adresser au jeune homme :

\- Donc, tu penses qu'Apollon est ton père ?

Albafica reste muet. C'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Le Dieu des Arts est son géniteur. Il baisse les yeux. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il a envie de croire qu'il y a une erreur, qu'Apollon n'est pas son père.

 _C'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Pourtant…_

Le jeune homme relève légèrement la tête, en direction de Poséidon. Celui-ci prend le pendentif posé sur la paume ouverte de Zeus, puis lève le bijou au-dessus de sa tête.

Le souffle d'Albafica s'interrompt tandis qu'il comprend ce que le Seigneur des Mers veut lui montrer. A l'image du trône de Knossos, celui de Poséidon comporte un creux dans lequel est incrustée un orbe transparent aux reflets arc-en-ciel.

 _L'Orichalque._

Le pendentif présente la même transparence, les mêmes reflets.

 _Par tous les Dieux ! Quand j'ai vu l'Orichalque en Crète, j'avais une impression de déjà vu ! Mais comment… ? Comment… ?_

Désemparé, il expire lentement en regardant les deux pierres précieuses.

 _C'est impossible._

\- L'Orichalque est le trésor de Poséidon, reprend Zeus d'une voix douce. Ses enfants héritent tous d'une part de ce trésor.

\- Mais… Et Apollon… ? bredouille Albafica.

Le Dieu aux cheveux bleus rebaisse le bras, contemple un moment le pendentif, puis le rend au jeune homme :

\- Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à tes interrogations, néanmoins je sais qu'il y a des preuves attestant clairement que tu es mon fils.

Abasourdis, Albafica contemple le morceau d'Orichalque dans sa main, puis referme lentement ses doigts autour. La pierre se réchauffe contre sa peau. Pendant un moment, il se demande s'il n'est pas en train de rêver, puis songe que même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pas osé imaginer se retrouver fils de Poséidon. Et les deux Dieux sont bien trop respectables pour s'amuser à lui faire une blague au sujet de ses origines.

\- Quelles preuves… ? souffle le jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers le Dieu.

 _A quel moment a-t-il su ? Quand je suis arrivé pour lui parler de Kanon ? Quand il a vu le pendentif ?_

\- L'Orichalque apparait donc à la naissance de chacun de mes enfants.

Le Seigneur des Mers change de position sur son trône en continuant :

\- Bien sûr, Apollon aurait pu le dérober à l'un de mes enfants, cependant ce geste ne lui aurait rien apporté.

Zeus approuve en silence. Poséidon continue calmement :

\- Io et Sorrento m'ont également informé de plusieurs détails qui les ont interpellés. Tes jambes peuvent se transformer en queue de poisson à ce qu'ils m'ont dit ?

\- Oui, répond Albafica dans un murmure.

\- C'est une caractéristique de ma descendance. Les Dauphins qui montent la garde avaient signalé ta présence, la baleine également, cependant ils ne t'ont pas considéré comme un intru. Ils laissent toujours le champ libre à mes héritiers. Tu as également pu entendre et parler distinctement à mes deux Marinas alors que tu étais sous l'eau. Un humain normal n'aurait émis qu'un son indéchiffrable et des bulles.

\- Et bien entendu, tu n'as pas besoin de remonter t'approvisionner en oxygène lorsque tu nages dans l'eau, ajoute le Père des Dieux avec un petit sourire. La façon dont tu viens d'arriver est également propre à ses enfants ni Sarpédon, ni ton père, ni moi ne t'avons téléporté en ces lieux, tu t'es transposé grâce à la mer.

Toutes les informations tournent dans la tête d'Albafica qui a l'impression de comprendre les mots individuellement, mais pas le sens des phrases. Il a peur que l'un des deux lui disent soudain que c'est en réalité une erreur, qu'il n'est qu'Albafica la progéniture d'un Dieu qui le déteste, une simple création pour occuper Minos. Etre le fils d'Apollon était déjà intimidant, être finalement celui de l'Empereur des Mers l'est encore davantage !

 _C'est un grade au-dessus ! Le trio Hadès, Poséidon, Zeus est le plus puissant du monde grec ! Cela signifie qu'Hadès et Zeus sont mes oncles ?_

Le jeune homme serre un peu plus fort le pendentif dans sa main pour cacher le tremblement nerveux de ses doigts.

 _Je n'étais qu'un orphelin dans une roseraie, élevé par Lugonis des Poissons. Un être façonné par Zeus avec l'aide forcée d'Apollon._

Il secoue la tête en mettant le doigt sur le détail qui risque de lui ramener violemment sur terre :

\- Tout ceci est impossible ! Seigneur Zeus, non seulement vous avez demandé l'aide d'Apollon, mais en plus…

Il s'interrompt, lance un regard en direction de Poséidon en songeant qu'il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai !

\- Mais en plus ? l'encourage le Père des Dieux en lui faisant signe d'aller au bout de sa phrase.

\- Le Seigneur Poséidon sommeillait dans l'Amphore où Athéna l'avait enfermé et il a été tiré du sommeil depuis peu, alors comment aurait-il pu avoir un enfant de mon âge… ?

Le sourire de Zeus s'élargit :

\- Un Dieu endormi n'est pas totalement inactif, mon garçon. Son sommeil ne l'a pas empêché d'intervenir pour te sauver la vie, il y a quelques années.

 _Me sauver la vie… ? Comment ça ?_

Ses interrogations sont visibles sur son visage. Le Seigneur de l'Olympe tourne les yeux vers son frère qui l'invite à poursuivre ses explications d'un signe de la main. Le père de Minos reprend la parole :

\- Il y a plusieurs années, tu t'es retrouvé coincé dans un incendie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce lentement :

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. C'était l'œuvre d'un Spectre.

\- D'Aiacos plus précisément.

Albafica écarquille les yeux en se rappelant du jeune Spectre croisé ce jour-là. Les doigts de Poséidon se crispent sur l'accoudoir :

\- Ton fils a essayé de tuer le mien ?

Albafica tourne immédiatement la tête vers lui, bouleversé. Le Seigneur des Mers foudroie le Dieu blond du regard.

 _Vraisemblablement, je n'étais pas prévu. Il a découvert mon existence au plus tôt lors de ma première visite et il m'appelle déjà « mon fils » … ? C'est si différent d'Apollon._

\- C'était la Guerre, Poséidon. Et ton inconscient, par le biais de l'Orichalque qu'Albafica portait autour du cou, a sauvé la vie de ton fils en éteignant les flammes qui l'encerclaient.

Il pose ses prunelles d'or sur le jeune homme :

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ta survie a étonné les tiens.

Le concerné acquiesce et répond d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

\- Oui. Je me suis évanoui et Maître Lugonis m'a trouvé peu après. L'incendie autour de moi était maîtrisé et personne n'a su expliquer ce prodige.

Il attrape l'un des coussins et le serre entre ses doigts. S'il avait dix ans de moins, il sauterait au cou de ce père retrouvé, sans se poser de questions. Là, cette attitude ne lui est pas permise. Un adulte responsable ne se jette pas dans les bras de son père, surtout quand le père en question est l'Empereur Poséidon.

 _Le fait d'être accepté est déjà énorme._

\- Nous ne nions pas la parenté me liant à ce jeune homme, Zeus, déclare justement la Divinité. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas répondu à sa question. C'est à Apollon que tu as quémandé de l'aide, alors comment se fait-il que nous sommes à présent dans cette situation ?

Albafica remarque que la question semble vaguement embarrasser le Père des Dieux qui soupire :

\- J'ai mis un moment à comprendre également. Il s'avère qu'au moment où Apollon a copulé, il a été… hm… impuissant.

Les joues du jeune homme se colorent de rouge. Entendre parler des histoires de fesses des autres est embarrassant.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait savoir et moi-même n'ai su la vérité que dernièrement. Apollon savait qu'il lui fallait de la fertilité et tu as été son plan de secours. Profitant de ton sommeil, il a prélevé un peu de ton Energie pour mener le projet à son terme.

Tout en écoutant les explications, Albafica sent une bouffée de colère monter en lui et lâche le coussin :

\- Pas étonnant qu'il me déteste ! s'écrie-t-il.

Surpris par son intervention, les deux Dieux tournent la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme sait qu'il devrait se montrer plus calme et plus respectueux en leur présence, mais il en a trop sur la conscience.

\- Vous l'avez forcé à agir pour voir naître une copie de Milétos. Je suis le sosie de son enfant, sans être pour autant son fils pour de bon. Il a dû se rabaisser, jusqu'à aller dérober l'Energie d'un autre, tout ça pour un caprice de votre part ! Evidemment qu'il a tout fait pour garder Milétos en vie lorsque ce dernier est revenu, je n'étais qu'une fausse copie en comparaison.

Le Père des Dieux hausse un sourcil :

\- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il avait le droit légitime de te torturer dans son Temple comme il l'a fait ?

\- A quel moment tu comptais me parler de ces tortures, Zeus ? intervient posément le Dieu des Mers.

Le Maître de l'Olympe adresse à peine un coup d'œil à son frère et reporte son attention sur Albafica qui reprend plus calmement :

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il avait le droit, je dis qu'en réfléchissant bien ce n'est pas si surprenant et que vous êtes en partie responsable.

Si Minos avait été présent, sûrement aurait-il bâillonné sa moitié en lui disant qu'il est fou de tenir de tels propos accusateurs. Mais le Griffon n'est pas là et Albafica soutient sans sourciller le regard mécontent de Zeus. Un étrange sourire paraît rapidement sur le visage de Poséidon :

\- Mon fils n'a pas tout à fait tort sur ce point. Tes caprices sont souvent synonymes de dégâts, encore plus quand ils concernent tes enfants. J'irai rendre une petite visite à Apollon également.

\- Nul besoin, riposte Zeus en se tournant vers lui. Cette affaire est réglée et il a déjà été puni.

\- Ce ne sera qu'une visite de courtoisie et d'avertissement, rétorque Poséidon.

Ses prunelles bleues affichent un calme menaçant, comme une tempête prête à se lever en quelques secondes à peine.

Le Père des Dieux soupire :

\- Albafica. Poséidon est ton père, néanmoins tu as également été en contact avec Apollon, assez pour avoir été influencé. Tu as bénéficié de certains de ses dons, bien malgré lui.

Le jeune homme reste silencieux un long moment, avant de hocher légèrement la tête. Son don pour la danse et ses visions sont une bonne illustration des paroles de Zeus.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Surpris ? Pas du tout ? Je pense que certains d'entre vous se doutait depuis un moment qu'Albafica n'était pas vraiment le fils d'Apollon. Aviez-vous alors songé à Poséidon ?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kanon ouvre les battants de sa fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre. Durant plusieurs secondes, il contemple en silence l'horizon bleu et calme de la Méditerranée. Le vent marin lui caresse le visage pour le saluer, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ses yeux se décalent ensuite en direction de la petite ville de l'Ile où il n'a pas encore osé se rendre, par crainte de croiser des regards accusateurs.

Il soupire, laisse la fenêtre ouverte et sort de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, Kanon reste indécis en regardant à droite et à gauche. Est-ce qu'il sort de la maison pour tenter une sortie en ville, histoire de prendre ses repères ? Ou se contentera-t-il d'un tour rapide en cuisine ? Le soir tombe, s'il sort il risque de tomber sur les gens qui reviennent du travail. Il avance de quelques pas, hésitant, jette un coup d'œil machinal vers la chambre de Rhadamanthe dont la porte est restée ouverte et s'arrête.

 _Oh…_

Sur le bureau de l'aîné des Juges, il aperçoit une mallette ouverte, elle contient des crayons de couleur. Curieux, Kanon s'assure d'un coup d'œil qu'il est seul et entre dans la chambre vide. A côté des crayons, il trouve une grande feuille où est dessinée la vue depuis la fenêtre.

 _C'est beau…_

D'un léger doigt, il pousse légèrement le paysage et découvre différents croquis rangés dans une pochette : Minos en train de signer un livre, Aiacos jouant sur une console portable, un palais en ruines, un portrait de Sarpédon, un autre d'Albafica…

 _C'est magnifique, il a du talent. Ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs._

Nostalgique, Kanon se souvient de son enfance et de Deutéros, le Chevalier des Gémeaux, comme lui obligé de vivre caché. Pour passer le temps, tandis qu'Aspros entrainait Saga, Deutéros lui apprenait le dessin.

 _Quand il est mort, la solitude a été effrayante. Devenu le nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux, Saga s'absentait souvent en me laissant totalement seul._

\- Il y a un problème, Kanon ?

Il sursaute et se retourne, sachant parfaitement qu'il est entré dans la chambre sans autorisation et qu'il vient de farfouiller dans ses affaires comme un malpoli. Rhadamanthe l'observe depuis le seuil, interrogateur, torse nu et les cheveux encore humides de la douche.

\- Désolé, s'excuse le jeune homme. J'ai vu ton matériel en passant et j'ai laissé la curiosité prendre le dessus.

Les yeux du Juge se posent sur les croquis déplacés, puis sur l'intru mal à l'aise et gêné d'avoir été surpris. Kanon s'écarte du bureau :

\- Tu dessines bien.

\- Merci, répond le Spectre en prenant une chemise propre sur le dossier d'une chaise et en l'enfilant.

Kanon le regarde fermer les boutons jusqu'au col, avant de réaliser que son attitude est indiscrète et gênante. Il s'empresse de détourner le visage, les joues rosies et désigne les crayons :

\- Où tu as acheté tout ça ?

\- Tu aimes dessiner ? interroge Rhadamanthe en retour en s'approchant de quelques pas.

Le jeune homme acquiesce :

\- Oui, j'aimerais m'y remettre…

Le Juge lui adresse un bref sourire :

\- Il y a un grand magasin à Athènes, spécialisé dans l'art du dessin, là-bas tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux.

 _A Athènes. Grande ville. Avec plein de monde partout, l'Hôtel, Athéna et Saga… Je risque de croiser pas mal de Chevaliers là-bas._

Nerveux, il se gratte le bras en hochant la tête :

\- Merci pour l'info.

Kanon retourne vers la porte en sachant d'avance qu'il ne va pas oser se rendre là-bas. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

\- Attends.

Il se retourne machinalement en se demandant ce que lui veut le grand blond. Ce dernier ouvre un tiroir de son bureau, fouille à l'intérieur et attrape quelques feuilles de canson, deux crayons à papier ainsi qu'une gomme déjà bien usagée, puis un taille crayon.

\- Tiens, lui dit simplement Rhadamanthe en lui présentant le tout.

Interloqué par le gestes, Kanon prend le matériel en bafouillant un remerciement soulagé. En repartant vers sa chambre, il adresse un grand sourire au Juge.

* * *

En rentrant de son travail, quelques heures plus tard, Aiacos se dirige immédiatement vers la cuisine, appâté par l'odeur de curry flottant dans les airs.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a que vous deux ? s'étonne-t-il en posant la sacoche de son ordinateur portable sur une chaise libre.

Rhadamanthe et Sarpédon échangent un regard, puis le rouquin hausse les épaules :

\- J'ai proposé à Kanon de se joindre à nous, il a décliné.

\- Je pense qu'il est occupé, complète le frère ainé.

\- En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à le voir, ajoute Aiacos en attrapant une assiette sur l'égouttoir.

Il se sert une portion généreuse de poulet au curry, accompagné de riz, puis s'assoit :

\- Et Baba et Minou, ils sont où ?

\- Sortis prendre l'air, Alba était chamboulé, répond Sarpédon.

\- Chamboulé ?

Il croise le regard vert du rouquin. Celui-ci pose ses couverts sur la table, l'assiette est vide :

\- Oui, il a appris qu'Apollon n'est pas son père.

Aiacos écarquille les yeux, Rhadamanthe se contente de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Le jeune Seigneur des Enfers prend alors le temps de les mettre au courant.

\- Il vaut mieux pour lui être le fils de Poséidon, commente finalement l'aîné une fois l'explication terminée. L'Empereur des Mers ne cherchera pas à le torturer, au moins.

Sarpédon approuve d'un hochement de tête.

Pensif, Aiacos tapote machinalement sur la table avec le manche de sa fourchette :

\- Donc finalement, Alba est notre cousin germain et en plus de ça, c'est également mon grand-oncle.

Blasé, Rhadamanthe secoue la tête tandis que Sarpédon éclate de rire devant l'improbable réaction du Garuda. Ce dernier sourit, le regard pétillant et fier d'avoir causé l'hilarité du rouquin.

* * *

Profitant de l'absence de Zeus, le Dieu aux cheveux rouges observe à nouveau les deux Jumeaux-Gémeaux grâce au bassin du Père des Dieux. Si Héra a conscience de sa présence dans le jardin, elle n'en laisse rien paraitre et le laisse aller et venir, voyant certainement là une nouvelle occasion de souligner à quel point Zeus n'est plus le grand Dieu d'antan. Il y a quelques siècles encore, il aurait immédiatement su, à son retour, que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son jardin adoré, là il n'en aura même pas conscience.

Les mains puissantes du Dieu de la Guerre se posent sur le rebord du Bassin.

 _D'abord, je lui montre de quoi je suis capable avec le pouvoir des Jumeaux en ma possession. Ensuite, je dénoncerai Héra à Père ! Je lui montrerai à quel point elle le manipule et l'affaiblit pour avoir la main mise sur tout !_

Dans le reflet de l'eau, il observe Kanon en premier lieu. L'ancien Dragon des Mers est assis dans la chambre qu'il occupe dans la maison du Juge des Enfers. Il a allumé le plafonnier et a déplacé la lampe de chevet sur le petit bureau installé près de la fenêtre pour avoir le plus d'éclairage possible. Installé derrière ce même bureau, le Gémeau dessine avec application.

 _Le plus facile à avoir, c'est toujours lui. Pour le moment, il campe dans cette baraque, c'est trop sécurisé. Je dois encore prendre mon mal en patience…. L'autre reste complètement inaccessible, il baissera forcément la garde lorsque son Jumeau disparaîtra et commettra une erreur qui me permettra de l'attaquer à son tour._

Par acquis de conscience, il porte tout de même son attention sur le Grand Pope d'Athéna. Ce dernier est couché, dans le plus simple appareil, sur son lit. La lumière est éteinte et il dort en tenant contre lui le Chevalier d'Or aveugle.

 _Celui-ci, il est dangereux. Il faut qu'il soit loin du Gémeau, sinon il me sentira arriver et alertera immédiatement ma cible. Il me faudra trouver un moyen de l'écarter. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, même s'ils se sont disputés, ils restent des frères. Le Grand Pope voudra forcément secourir l'autre malgré leur conflit, il me faudra être extrêmement prudent._

* * *

Au plus profond des Enfers, il est un lieu où Hadès lui-même ne se rend jamais. Le Tartare. Arès est chargé de monter la garde devant les portes de cette zone interdite où sont emprisonnés ceux qui ont été puni par Zeus. Ce soir, le Dieu de la Guerre brille par son absence. De toute façon, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de nouveaux prisonniers et les anciens se sont tus depuis longtemps, incapables de s'enfuir. Quelques heures d'absence ne changeront rien, n'est-ce pas ?

La prison est silencieuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un très léger cliquetis de chaînes retentisse, dans l'une des plus anciennes cellules du Tartare. Enchainé au mur, une silhouette masculine est aussi figée qu'une statue. Ses très longs cheveux noirs recouvrent son corps comme un vêtement de Ténèbres. Les millénaires d'emprisonnement ne l'ont pas altéré, sa carrure est intimidante même dans son immobilité. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit prierait pour le voir rester ainsi à tout jamais.

Un nouveau tintement de chaînes.

Un imperceptible frémissement parcourt le prisonnier.

Lentement, il ouvre les paupières. Son regard rouge est alerte.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapiiiiiiiitre !**_

* * *

 **Samedi**

D'un air solennel, Minos s'entaille le bout du doigt et laisse tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans une coupelle. La couleur d'abord rouge de l'ichor se teint rapidement en noir. D'un geste précis, le Juge trempe la pointe de sa plume dans l'épais liquide, puis signe en bas du parchemin devant lui, à côté des signatures d'Athéna, Saga, Sisyphe, Aiacos et Rhadamanthe.

L'accord de paix entre les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Spectres d'Hadès vient officiellement d'être signé après une longue discussion et mise au point entre les six protagonistes. Le Capitaine des Chevaliers et le Grand Pope ont réussi à s'entretenir avec les autorités humaines, un premier contact qui s'est avéré plutôt satisfaisant. Du moins pour l'instant. En parallèle, la population a recommencé à fréquenter les temples en Crète et en Grèce, tandis que les vieilles légendes mythologiques sont murmurées sur toutes les lèvres. Les amours de Zeus, la Guerre de Troie… Les héros d'autrefois comme Achille, Héraclès ou Ulysse sont à nouveau contés et l'on parle également d'Athéna qui s'incarnait sur Terre, tous les deux cents ou trois cents ans, gardée par quatre-vingt-huit Chevaliers en armure de bronze, d'argent ou d'or. Les Spectres et Hadès sont mentionnés avec plus de crainte, néanmoins ils sont également chaleureusement remerciés par les populations qu'ils viennent aider, ce qui les laisse perplexes, eux qui sont si peu habitués à la gratitude. Toutefois, les six signataires ont conscience que les territoires qui ont le plus souffert par les pluies sont beaucoup plus sceptiques devant ces fameux êtres liés à des Divinités. Des territoires à surveiller du coin de l'œil, donc.

Ils échangent de vigoureuses poignées de main entre eux, puis les Trois Juges quittent l'Hôtel d'Athéna.

Aiacos s'éclipse immédiatement pour partir à son travail où il a décidé d'ouvrir une rubrique consacrée aux Légendes Mythologiques, afin de rétablir certaines vérités.

\- A ce soir, Minos, lance à son tour Rhadamanthe en s'enfonçant dans les rues.

Il est censé se rendre directement à son bureau, pourtant il fait un crochet pour gagner une grande rue commerçante. Incognito, le Juge se mêle aux humains, soulagé que ces derniers ne sachent pas qui il est réellement. Un anonymat qui ne durera pas longtemps, il en est persuadé. Tôt ou tard, les gens sauront qu'il est Rhadamanthe, Juge des Enfers, ancien Prince de Knossos et également celui qui a appris le maniement de l'arc à Héraclès. Ce jour-là, nul doute qu'on le remarquera dans la rue.

Sans hésiter, il entre dans un magasin et salue d'un signe de tête le vendeur derrière la caisse, avant de s'enfoncer dans les familiers rayonnages. La boutique est calme, les gens n'ont pas la tête à la distraction avec les derniers évènements en date. Il règne une odeur de papiers, d'encre et de peintures dans les lieux. Rhadamanthe attrape plusieurs crayons à papier différents sur le présentoir face à lui, puis pivote pour prendre une gomme mie de pain ainsi qu'un taille crayon sur l'étagère derrière lui. Ensuite, il s'enfonce dans le rayonnage voisin. Un paquet de feutres et de crayons de couleur rejoignent ses achats, suivis de deux fusains. Il retourne au niveau de la caisse :

\- Puis-je déjà vous laisser ceci ? Le temps de finir de prendre le reste.

\- Bien sûr ! acquiesce le vendeur en le déchargeant.

Rhadamanthe repart dans un autre rayonnage où il hésite devant les différentes peintures proposées. Son choix se porte finalement sur une boîte d'aquarelle accompagnée des pinceaux appropriés et d'une réserve de feuilles parfaites pour ce type de peintures. Il ajoute également un bloc de papier canson, avant d'estimer qu'il a réuni le strict nécessaire, et retourne à la caisse pour régler ses achats. Le Juge n'est pas vraiment sûr de comprendre pourquoi il agit ainsi. Tout ce matériel n'est pas pour lui, mais pour Kanon. Le Dragon des Mers ne lui a rien demandé, évidemment, et il est hors de question de mentionner ces achats devant Minos et Aiacos qui ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires et de lui demander pourquoi il offre un cadeau à cet enfoiré qui a bien failli tous les noyer. Une question bien embarrassante en vérité puisque Rhadamanthe n'est pas certain d'avoir la réponse. Quelque chose le touche chez ce Gémeau enfermé pendant toute sa vie et qui a failli mourir de la main de son propre Jumeau. Il a remarqué aussi la brillance des yeux de Kanon en train de regarder ses dessins, puis sa joie non feinte lorsqu'il lui a prêté les feuilles et le crayon. Et son dépit lorsqu'il lui a dit où trouver le nécessaire.

 _Peut-être que dessiner l'aidera à mieux prendre ses marques et à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie,_ songe le Juge en entrant quelques minutes plus tard dans son bureau.

Il dépose le sac contenant le matériel sur le canapé en cuir, puis s'assoit derrière son ordinateur. Une pile de travail l'attend, il doit jongler entre sa casquette d'homme d'affaires et celle du Chef des Armées. L'un gère des entreprises, l'autre se soucie de l'état de l'humanité. Estimant que le brassage d'argent des sociétés loin d'être dans le besoin peut attendre, le Juge s'intéresse aux rapports laissés par Valentine et Sylphide. Les Spectres qu'il a envoyé pour aider les familles les plus en détresse sont bien arrivés et aident – comme bon nombre de leurs collègues – la population, en partenariat avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Tout semble relativement bien se dérouler, si on oublie les quelques humains qui protestent parce que les reconstructions sont prises en charge gratuitement et ne rapportent pas d'argent.

 _Le plus urgent doit se faire bénévolement. Pour la suite, on avisera au cas par cas._

Rhadamanthe attrape ses lunettes de travail, les ajuste sur son nez et ouvre sa boite mail.

* * *

Les puissantes ailes noires métalliques battent dans l'air tandis que Minos survole Knossos. Après avoir quitté Athènes, il comptait rentrer à la Villa, mais a finalement dévié de sa trajectoire sur un coup de tête. Il ne se cache pas tandis qu'il passe au-dessus des maisons d'Héraklion. Les gens lèvent la tête sur son passage, les réactions sont variées : certains se contentent de le regarder sans oser bouger, le visage craintif ou respectueux ou encore incertain, d'autres n'hésitent pas à le saluer d'un signe de tête de la main en reconnaissant sur lui le Surplis Noir des fameux héros révélés dernièrement. Minos fronce le nez.

 _S'ils s'attendent à me voir descendre pour les aider, ils peuvent rêver._

Il remarque néanmoins plusieurs Spectres et Chevaliers en activité dans les rues.

 _Si on m'avait dit, il y a encore un an, que nos deux clans travailleraient un jour main dans la main…_

Le Juge arrive à Knossos et cligne des yeux, étonné, en arrivant aux abords de son Palais. L'imposant bâtiment royal n'est plus à moitié enfoncé dans le sol, comme lorsqu'il est venu avec ses frères et Albafica pour chercher les archives.

 _Etait-ce déjà ainsi lorsque nous sommes rentrés du passé d'illusion ?_

Non seulement le Palais est visible, mais il y a également pas mal de monde qui visite ce site historique. Préférant ne pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire, le Spectre se pose sur un toit, de manière à ne pas être trop visible tout en pouvant voir et écouter les touristes qui se baladent. Il s'assoit tout en tendant l'oreille, curieux de ce que chacun peut raconter. Les conversations vont bon train. Certains se souviennent que le bâtiment était bien plus enseveli dans le sol, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. Les suppositions circulent : le Palais est toujours en ruine, vieux et abimé, peut-être sont-ce les dernières pluies qui ont repoussé le sable ? Ou peut-être que ce sont les Guerrier en Armure qui ont sorti le vestige ? Les suppositions font sourire Minos. Une dame raconte à ses enfants que cet endroit appartenait autrefois à un grand Roi… et comme la plupart des humains, elle confond les deux Rois Minos des contes.

Le Juge lève le visage vers le ciel bleu, sans cesser d'écouter.

\- Maman, si les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Guerriers d'Hadès existent vraiment, est-ce que les Dieux sont toujours en vie ? demande un petit garçon.

\- Eh bien… peut-être.

\- Evidemment qu'ils sont en vie ! renchérit la sœur du garçon sur le ton de l'évidence. Sinon, on n'aurait pas tous ces types en armure, ils obéissent forcément à quelqu'un !

\- Et tu crois que le Roi Minos existe encore ?

\- J'sais pas, mais son Palais est sorti de terre, c'est peut-être lui qui l'a décidé.

\- Ou ça peut être Poséidon qui a fait ça !

Une expression narquoise se dessine sur le visage de Minos tandis que la petite famille s'éloigne.

 _Le vieux Poséidon a détruit la civilisation Minoenne, il ne risque pas de s'amuser à ressortir mon Palais._

Il ferme les yeux, songeur. Le voyage dans le passé, à l'époque où Knossos était une grande puissance, lui revient en mémoire. Le soleil réchauffe les plaques noires de son Surplis tandis que le Juge superpose dans son esprit l'époque où il était Roi et celle d'aujourd'hui.

 _Tout se reconstruit et, comme nous l'avons remarqué, les populations prennent conscience de notre existence, au niveau de la Grèce et de la Crète, c'est frappant. Ils savent que nous sommes là et nous sommes clairement dans un tournant décisif concernant le futur. C'est maintenant qu'il faut prendre les bonnes décisions._

Le Juge rouvre les yeux et observe distraitement les rares nuages circulant paresseusement sur la toile bleue du ciel

 _Le monde moderne n'est pas soudé et est, par contre, souvent en guerre ou en conflit. Ce climat général de changement est peut-être l'occasion de modifier tous ces aspects négatifs pour donner naissance à un monde plus sain. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que quelqu'un prenne les choses correctement en main, dans l'intérêt général, et qui soit capable de prendre des décisions et de conclure des accords sans se laisser influencer ou manipuler par les autres humains et leurs égoïstes désirs causant la perte de leurs propres congénères._

\- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas ce quelqu'un, Minos ?

Le Spectre sursaute, ouvre les yeux et tourne vivement la tête pour voir Sarpédon nonchalamment à plat ventre à côté de lui, un coude replié et le poing soutenant sa joue. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement devant la surprise du Griffon qui fronce les sourcils en l'apostrophant :

\- D'où tu sors ? Et tu viens de lire dans mes pensées ou je rêve ?

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

\- Et mon intimité dans tout ça ?

Il referme soudain la bouche en se rappelant que le Seigneur Hadès peut le voir et l'entendre par le biais du rouquin. Sarpédon désigne d'un ample geste de la main toute la zone concernée par le Palais Minoen, puis les visiteurs en contrebas :

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose. Tu peux rendre cet endroit comme neuf, comme autrefois, avec du confort plus moderne. Avec les leçons apprises au cours des siècles, ta maturité d'aujourd'hui, tu pourrais gérer à nouveau ce Royaume et étendre petit à petit ton influence jusqu'à ce que la Terre soit plus stable d'une façon générale.

Dubitatif, Minos reste un long moment silencieux, avant de répondre :

\- Il y aurait beaucoup de critères à prendre en compte. Sans parler du fait que je suis un Juge des Enfers et non un Roi.

\- Entendre et voir les humains te saluer quand tu survolais la région, ça t'a plu, non ? Autrefois aussi, lors de tes rares apparitions publiques, tu aimais les acclamations de la foule. Et si tu es venu ici, c'est également par nostalgie, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancien Roi de Knossos reste silencieux, le regard perdu sur les alentours. Avec un sourire, Sarpédon se redresse et défroisse les plis de son T-shirt d'une main :

\- Réfléchis sérieusement à la question.

Lorsque Minos tourne la tête, son frère a déjà disparu.

 _Celui-là alors…_

Il fixe un long moment l'emplacement vide laissé par le rouquin.

 _Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, j'accepte… Comment réagira Albafica ?_

Ses pensées se tournent naturellement vers sa moitié et il se concentre sur le lien qui les unit. Son amant est surement dans sa boutique de fleurs à l'heure actuelle. Le Juge ferme les yeux en se rappelant l'expression soucieuse du Poisson lorsqu'ils se sont séparés ce matin.

 _Surement à cause des révélations d'hier sur sa parenté à Poséidon. Les informations n'ont pas dû être faciles à encaisser, même s'il vaut mieux pour lui être le rejeton du Seigneur des Mers que celui d'Apollon. Poséidon ne cherchera pas à le tuer._

* * *

 ** _A dans 2 semaines, les gens :p !  
Ah oui ! Pour ceux qui guettent la sortie du tome 3 des "100 Pétales d'une Rose" (en version roman papier), il est sorti et disponible, comme les autres, sur le site de Bookedition !  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Veuillez m'excuser pour la pause imprévue ! J'étais lancé dans un truc qui m'a pris beaucoup beaucoup de temps. Et la maison a côté de la mienne s'est dit que c'était le bon moment pour se mettre en travaux... (comprendre qu'elle a été démolie complètement : joie d'entendre les murs tomber, les coups de marteaux, le marteau piqueur... et qu'à présent, ils sont en train de reconstruire quelque chose et que c'est tout aussi bruyant) alors je vous laisse imaginer à quel point il est difficile d'écrire et de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit avec ce bordel !**_

* * *

 **Dimanche**

Le café brûlant coule dans la gorge d'Albafica qui repose ensuite la tasse sur la table basse devant lui. Enfoncé confortablement dans le canapé du loft, le jeune homme pianote sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Plusieurs onglets sont ouverts sur son écran, pourtant il ne semble pas satisfait.

 _C'est trop vague. Il me manque des informations, du coup je ne sais même pas où chercher, en réalité._

Il soupire en relevant les yeux et fixe le plafond d'un air absent.

 _Comment faire ?_

Ses paupières se ferment, il réfléchit. A ce moment, le jeune homme reconnait le pas de Minos dans l'escalier et peu après le canapé s'enfonce sous son poids.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Poisson ?

Albafica rouvre les yeux sans répondre. Le Juge, collé à lui, regarde les photos de sites touristiques affichés sur l'ordi, ainsi que la carte de l'Irlande, puis enfin le pendentif d'Orichalque posé sur l'accoudoir.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches à en savoir plus sur ta mère ? suppose-t-il.

Le beau jeune homme tourne les yeux vers lui et opine du menton :

\- Je sais qu'elle est irlandaise, Sarpédon me l'a dit. Alors je me suis mis à essayer d'avoir des infos sur elle.

\- C'est de savoir qui est réellement ton père qui t'a donné cette idée ?

Albafica hoche à nouveau la tête en prenant l'Orichalque sur le canapé :

\- Oui. J'aurais pu m'intéresser à ma mère et la rechercher bien avant, sauf que ça ne me venait pas à l'esprit. Et j'ai pensé tellement longtemps qu'elle m'avait abandonné…

Le Spectre regarde à nouveau l'écran :

\- Pourquoi l'Irlande ?

Son amant hausse les épaules :

\- Il parait que les Divinités là-bas sont plus affaiblies et donc ne risquaient pas de chercher à se venger. Apollon a volé l'identité de l'un d'eux et je suppose qu'il a aussi visé ce pays en espérant que ma mère n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller me chercher jusqu'en Grèce.

La main de Minos se lève, puis glisse dans les longs cheveux bleus du beau jeune homme. Ce dernier appuie sa joue contre son épaule :

\- Tu n'as pas eu l'air très étonné lorsque je t'ai dit qui était mon père, d'ailleurs. Tu t'y attendais ?

\- Que tu étais finalement le fils de Poséidon ? Je ne m'attendais pas à cette information en particulier, mais je commence à être habitué aux surprises avec toi.

Un sourire étire les lèvres d'Albafica. Le Juge d'Hadès dépose un baiser dans sa chevelure :

\- Tu arrives à trouver des infos ? interroge-t-il. De ce qu'on peut en déduire, Apollon a dû te laisser à peine quelques jours avec ta mère, même seulement quelques heures, si ça se trouve.

\- Je sais et je n'ai rien trouvé. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que je dois chercher, quel est son nom, dans quelle région de l'Irlande…

Minos l'observe du coin de l'œil en réfléchissant.

 _Ça le travaille beaucoup, on dirait. Les humains sont très attachés à leurs origines parfois et les orphelins ont cette tendance à vouloir absolument savoir d'où ils viennent._

Son regard améthyste se tourne à nouveau vers l'ordinateur d'Albafica.

\- Ecoute, commence-t-il lentement. Je peux peut-être t'aider…

Le jeune homme se redresse en le regardant d'un air à la fois étonné et plein d'espoir :

\- Comment ça ?

Le Juge d'Hadès s'assoit en tailleur sur le canapé. Peu après, un Livre apparait dans ses mains. Une expression troublée se dessine brièvement sur le visage de Minos tandis qu'il regarde l'ouvrage qu'il vient d'invoquer. Il reprend bien vite contenance et lève la tête vers son amant :

\- C'est ton Livre d'Ame. Dedans il y a toute ta vie depuis ta conception, donc à priori il y a le nom de ta mère dedans. Une fois que nous saurons son identité, je pourrai invoquer son Livre à elle et te donner des informations à son sujet.

Les yeux d'Albafica s'écarquillent :

\- Tu as le droit de faire ça ?

Un sourire vaguement embarrassé se dessine sur le visage du Spectre qui caresse machinalement le dos du Grimoire :

\- Eh bien… Disons que rien ne m'en empêche, toutefois évite d'en parler devant Maître Hadès, Sarpédon ou Rhadamanthe.

Le beau jeune homme opine du menton en promettant de garder le secret.

Les yeux de Minos observent attentivement le Livre d'Ame encore fermé de son amant.

 _La couverture n'est pas comme celle des autres bouquins. Elle est plus délicate, on dirait une sorte de satin sous les doigts. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est ma moitié à présent ?_

Avec précaution, le Juge l'ouvre et constate que là aussi, il y a du changement : l'épais papier parcheminé des pages a cédé la place à des feuillets plus fins et doux comme de la soie, mais pas moins résistants. Bien qu'intrigué, Minos n'oublie pas la raison de cette invocation et revient rapidement à la première page. Ses sourcils se froncent tandis qu'il déchiffre les premières lignes.

\- Apollon a un sacré culot ! peste le Juge entre ses dents.

\- C'est pas vraiment un scoop, remarque Albafica d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Minos tourne la tête vers lui :

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en Divinités Irlandaises, mais je crois savoir que Lug est le plus grand Dieu de ce panthéon, c'est un peu l'équivalent de notre Zeus.

\- Quel rapport avec Apollon ?

\- Il a pris l'identité, le nom, du Dieu Lug pour approcher ta mère.

Le jeune homme soupire :

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part… ?

Le Spectre d'Hadès reporte son attention sur les lignes écrites devant lui :

\- Connor Lugh, c'est le nom de ta mère.

Même s'il meurt d'envie de lire des passages sur l'enfance de son amant, Minos résiste à la tentation et referme le Live d'Ame d'Albafica pour invoquer celui de sa mère.

Le regard dans le vague, le beau jeune homme réfléchit aux informations que lui donne sa moitié.

« Lug ».

 _Etonnant… Apollon prend le nom de « Lug » et comme par hasard, ce sont les premières lettres de « Lugonis ». Quoiqu'il savait surement depuis longtemps l'identité de mon père adoptif, alors il est bien capable d'avoir fait exprès de marquer la ressemblance. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver encore la même sonorité dans mon nom de famille : Lugh._

 _Albafica Lugh._

 _C'est si étrange d'avoir un nom…_

Réalisant que Minos reste silencieux, Albafica s'efforce de sortir de ses pensées et porte son attention sur lui. Le Griffon, le Livre déjà ouvert sur les genoux, l'observe attentivement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande le jeune homme à mi-voix.

Son amant ne répond pas et continue de le regarder avec une expression mêlant fierté et incertitude.

-… Minos ? insiste Albafica.

Le Juge reprend la parole :

\- Ton nom, Lugh, c'est parce que c'est une famille qui descend directement du Dieu de la Lumière : Lug.

Un instant, le cœur d'Albafica manque un battement. Il doit mentalement se repasser plusieurs fois la phrase de Minos pour en saisir correctement le sens. Sous le choc, il reste muet tout en essayant d'aligner et de raccorder correctement ses pensées.

 _Non seulement j'ai des origines divines du côté de mon père, et voilà que j'apprends descendre d'un grand Dieu Celte. Dire que je pensais être un orphelin des plus basiques…_

\- Albafica, ça va ? s'enquiert son amant d'une voix soucieuse.

Le jeune homme acquiesce lentement, le regard fixé sur un point invisible :

\- Oui, désolé. Où est-ce que je pourrai la trouver ?

-Malheureusement, Poisson, elle est morte.

\- Oh…

Il baisse légèrement la tête, perdu. Une petite part de lui encaisse les informations. Apprendre le décès de sa mère n'est pas une nouvelle réjouissante.

 _Je n'ai pas du tout eu l'occasion de la rencontrer et d'apprendre à la connaître. J'ignore même à quoi elle ressemble._

Albafica prend l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et le pose sur la table basse devant eux.

 _Est-ce que je dois me rendre en Irlande pour en apprendre davantage sur ma famille ? En un sens, cette idée m'intimide un peu, j'ai déjà beaucoup à encaisser depuis quelques jours. Plus tard, peut-être…_

Il ramène ses genoux contre son torse tandis que Minos renvoie le Livre d'où il vient.

 _Les Dieux Irlandais me sont totalement inconnus, leur pays aussi d'ailleurs._

Le bras de son amant passe autour de ses épaules et l'attire doucement contre lui. Le Spectre d'Hadès demeure silencieux, respectant son moment de réflexion.

 _Connor Lugh. Ma mère. Est-ce qu'elle m'a cherché pendant toutes ces années où j'étais si loin d'elle ? Peut-être qu'Apollon lui a raconté des bobards pour la dissuader de tenter de me revoir._

Il ferme les paupières, appréciant la main de Minos qui caresse ses cheveux.

 _Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir eu la chance de la connaître, mais au fond c'est peut-être une bonne chose. Si j'avais tissé des liens affectifs avec elle, son décès me marquerait beaucoup plus. La perte de Maître Lugonis était déjà horrible, je n'ai pas envie de revivre un tel évènement._

Albafica rouvre les yeux. Un court instant, il hésite à demander au Juge dans quelles circonstances est morte sa mère, puis se ravise finalement. Selon la réponse, il pourrait culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été là.

\- Merci, Minos, souffle-t-il.

Le Spectre lui sourit :

\- Veux-tu te balader avec moi, sur la plage ?

Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers les baies vitrées et observe le ciel bleu, limpide, sans un seul nuage :

\- D'accord.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux amants marchent côte à côte au bord de l'eau. La main d'Albafica se glisse dans celle de Minos qui se raidit légèrement à ce contact. D'un rapide coup d'œil, celui-ci vérifie s'ils sont bien seuls, avant de refermer à son tour ses doigts autour des siens.

-Poisson…

Albafica tourne la tête vers sa moitié, le regard interrogateur.

\- J'aimerais ton avis au sujet d'un projet qui me trotte dans la tête.

\- Je t'écoute.

En silence, le jeune homme écoute Minos lui raconter son passage à Knossos, le potentiel qu'il voit à exploiter dans ce monde qui se reconstruit et où on commence à reparler des Légendes Mythologiques, ce monde qui a plus que jamais besoin d'être soudé et dirigé correctement, puis la suggestion de Sarpédon lui proposant de reprendre du service en tant que Roi de Crète et d'étendre son influence petit à petit.

Albafica s'arrête une fois que Minos a terminé de parler. L'expression songeuse, il fait face à la mer et contemple l'horizon où le bleu du ciel se mêle à celui de l'eau. Il réfléchit à l'état actuel de la situation mondiale, à ce que vient de lui raconter le Griffon et à ce qu'il connaît de lui. Constater que son avis est important pour le Juge lui réchauffe également le cœur.

Impatient et anxieux à la fois, Minos attend la réponse en contemplant le beau visage en pleine réflexion.

\- A la base, tu es né pour régner, pour être Roi, commence Albafica dont les yeux sont dans le vague. Tu es devenu Juge par la suite, néanmoins tu es un Souverain avant tout.

Le Spectre d'Hadès tressaille. Sa moitié à l'air… ailleurs, presque en transe.

 _Lié à son Don de Vision, peut-être ?_

En transe ou non, les mots sont empreints d'une vérité que Minos ne saurait nier, même au fond de son cœur.

\- En tant que Général d'Hadès, j'ai commis des meurtres et des tortures, objecte-il.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu ne l'as fait que durant les Guerres Saintes et tu ne comptes pas te comporter comme un Roi sadique à ce que je sache. Ce passé sanglant peut vite être oublié et les humains ne sont pas spécialement au courant de toute façon. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que les gens verront à partir de maintenant. Si tu fais du bon travail ici, que tu es accepté et apprécié par le peuple Crétois, puis Grec, les autres pays finiront par se laisser influencer également.

\- Encore faut-il que je sois à la hauteur.

\- Tu le seras. Je te l'ai dit, tu es né pour régner. Autrefois, déjà, ton règne a été juste et bon, il me semble. Aujourd'hui, tu as plus de maturité qu'autrefois, tu ne pourras donc qu'être encore meilleur.

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux et lui sourit en sortant de son étrange état de transe :

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Minos. Lance-toi dans l'aventure.

L'ancien Roi de Knossos hoche lentement la tête :

\- Si Rhadamanthe m'apporte son aide, c'est faisable, songe-t-il à voix haute. Et je compte sur ton soutien également.

\- Bien entendu, murmure Albafica en lui embrassant la joue.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Excusez moi encore pour l'attente :)  
_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez vous procurer les 3 premiers tomes des "100 Pétales d'une Rose" sur le site "Bookedition", au nom d'Alodie Morand... si des fois vous voulez faire un petit cadeau de Noel :) (je rappelle que l'argent déboursé ne va pas spécialement dans ma poche et permet surtout de payer l'imprimeur, l'encre, les papiers, etc) Vous pouvez également jeter un coup d'oeil sur les autres romans que j'ai pu écrire (qui ne sont pas des fanfics, cette fois)  
J'espère pouvoir vous fournir le chapitre suivant dans 15 jours :)_**

 ** _A la prochaine !_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous retrouve en fin d'article pour vous donner deux-trois informations._**

* * *

Rhadamanthe arrange le col de sa chemise. Son regard n'est cependant pas concentré sur son impeccable vêtement et préfère accrocher le sac posé sur sa chaise qu'il voit dans le reflet du miroir.

Il est rentré extrêmement tard, la veille au soir, et n'a pas eu le temps de l'apporter à son destinataire. Le Spectre pivote sur ses talons, referme la main autour des anses du sac et sort de la chambre. Sans hésiter, il toque à la porte voisine. Du mouvement se fait entendre derrière le battant qui s'ouvre peu après sur Kanon, les cheveux encore ébouriffés, en bas de pyjama, le torse nu.

\- Salut… marmonne le jeune homme visiblement tombé du lit.

Masquant un sourire amusé, Rhadamanthe lève son chargement :

\- Tiens, je t'ai acheté ça, hier.

Perplexe, Kanon attrape le sac et regarde à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise tandis qu'il découvre tout le matériel neuf pour dessiner.

\- Pourquoi… ? finit-il par demander en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Incertain, Kanon observe à nouveau les achats en se demandant à quoi joue le Spectre.

 _Peut-être qu'il a juste voulu être gentil._

Il relève soudain les yeux vers Rhadamanthe et ce dernier réalise avec un temps de retard qu'il a prononcé à haute voix la question qui se baladait jusqu'à présent dans son esprit : « Tu veux venir boire un café ? ».

Kanon le dévisage, apparemment aussi pris de court, et répond un :

\- Où ça ?

Brièvement, l'image de la cuisine se dessine devant les yeux de l'ainé des Juges qui songe que c'est le lieu le plus proche et le plus pratique.

\- Au village de l'Ile. Il me semble que tu n'es pas encore sorti pour le visiter, ça serait l'occasion, et on peut s'arrêter à la terrasse d'un café.

La bouche entrouverte, Kanon hésite et regarde à nouveau le sac dans ses mains.

\- D'accord. Laisse-moi juste m'habiller.

La nuque soudain raide, Rhadamanthe hoche la tête en reculant :

\- Je t'attends dans l'entrée.

Il pivote sur ses talons et entend la porte se fermer dans son dos. Nerveux, le Spectre d'Hadès se gratte la nuque.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai autre chose à faire ! Je dois signer des Livres d'Ame, lire les rapports au sujet des reconstructions et des refuges provisoires, sans parler de la gestion de mes entreprises !_

Pourtant, le voilà à présent planté dans l'entrée à attendre le Dragon des Mers qui le rejoint cinq minutes plus tard, l'air vaguement étonné d'avoir été tiré de sa chambre.

* * *

 **Dimanche soir**

\- Allez, viens, on va s'éclater ! On en a bien le droit après tout ! s'exclame Aiacos en entrant dans la Boîte de Nuit tout en tenant Sarpédon par le bras.

\- C'est pas trop mon truc, tu sais… marmonne le rouquin obligé de le suivre.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est trop bien !

Désemparé, Sarpédon regarde autour de lui, enregistrant d'un coup d'œil la scène où se produit un groupe local, le comptoir à boissons, les tables pour consommer et la piste de danse.

Le pas sautillant, Aiacos lâche sa main et va directement sur la piste en lui lançant un nouveau :

\- Eclate-toi !

Le jeune Seigneur des Enfers fronce le nez. Préférant éviter la zone où tout le monde danse en se frottant les uns aux autres, il se réfugie au comptoir et commande un jus de fruits. Depuis, son tabouret, il peut voir le Garuda. Clairement habitué des lieux, ce dernier se déchaine sur la piste et, à la grande surprise de Sarpédon, il sait très bien danser ! C'est presque aussi envoûtant qu'Albafica, à la fois semblable et différent. Le rouquin trempe ses lèvres dans sa boisson, sans le quitter des yeux. Lorsque l'amant de Minos danse, il est fascinant, d'une beauté angélique, d'une grâce de nymphe et la sensualité qu'il peut dégager a quelque chose d'extrêmement pur. Un Ange sur scène, à la fois paisible comme un léger cours d'eau, et déchainé comme un océan sous la tempête. Aiacos, lui, est tout aussi hypnotique, détourner le regard est quasiment impossible et au prix de gros efforts. Mais Aiacos n'est pas un être céleste comme Albafica. Aiacos ensorcelle, sa beauté est celle d'une créature des Ténèbres, il est comme un Démon de la luxure et chacun de ses mouvements est la promesse d'un fougueux amant. Il est semblable au feu, rassurant, chaud et protecteur, néanmoins un feu non maitrisé peut également tout dévorer sur son passage, détruire et tuer. Sarpédon repose son verre vide, ayant soudain très envie de savoir ce que ressent un papillon qui chercherait à se brûler les ailes. Aiacos sourit largement en le voyant venir sur la piste et l'attire contre lui. Décidé à lâcher prise et à ne pas se prendre la tête ce soir, Sarpédon s'autorise un total amusement.

Sous son sourire, le Garuda n'en reste pas moins surpris par l'attitude de son petit frère qui semble avoir laissé incertitude, mal être et timidité au vestiaire avec son jus de fruits. Non pas que ça le dérange. Sarpédon s'est collé à lui, totalement dévergondé et remue au rythme de la musique, le dos contre son torse. Aiacos passe une main possessive autour de sa taille, tout en jetant un regard dissuasif à ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop de son Sarpy, et accompagne le mouvement, ravi de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La danse des hanches du rouquin est un appel à la débauche et lorsque le Garuda songe à descendre sa main sur l'une d'elle, Sarpédon se retourne naturellement pour lui faire face. Le regard rubis vacille sous celui émeraude qui semble vouloir le dévorer tout cru. Il y a quelque chose de _réellement_ dangereux dans ce frêle corps et, loin d'inquiéter Aiacos, ça l'excite. Encore plus lorsque la main de son cadet frôle son torse en une brûlante caresse qu'il perçoit nettement à travers sa chemise. D'instinct, le Garuda tente de reprendre le contrôle et plaque son bassin contre le sien en emprisonnant les reins de Sarpédon avec son bras. La danse est une délicieuse torture. Il ne sait pas à quel moment le rouquin a réussi à ouvrir sa chemise, en tout cas il perçoit nettement la caresse de son souffle brûlant ainsi que ses mains sournoisement posées directement sur sa peau. Le reste du monde importe peu et Sarpédon le met au supplice en remuant son bassin, clairement conscient que cette attitude chauffe et excite Aiacos dont le pantalon menace de devenir bientôt un peu trop étroit au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il tressaille en sentant soudain les doigts du rouquin sur ses fesses, aperçoit son sourire séducteur, puis le regarde s'éloigner avec son paquet de cigarettes, chipé à l'instant, dans sa poche arrière. Le Juge réalise alors, sans quitter Sarpédon des yeux, qu'il est essoufflé et meurt d'envie d'un passionnant corps à corps intime. Le rouquin sort de la boîte de nuit. Sans hésiter, Aiacos le suit et quitte les lieux à son tour. La fraicheur de la nuit ne calme pas son désir et la vision de Sarpédon, en train de fumer dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le renforce. Il le rejoint. Plaqué un instant plus tard contre le mur, les lèvres de Sarpédon avidement aux siennes, le Garuda le presse contre lui en comprenant que ce n'est pas lui qui a le contrôle de la situation en main. Un gémissement de plaisir coupable lui échappe lorsque la cigarette encore allumée brûle la peau nue de son torse. Il embrasse encore plus fiévreusement son tortionnaire. La nuit commence à peine.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, au fond du Tartare, le prisonnier a refermé les yeux. On pourrait le croire à nouveau immobile et endormi pour plusieurs siècles, mais ce serait faire preuve d'une grande imprudence.

Il a fini par recevoir les informations qu'on vient de lui transmettre, malheureusement le temps a manqué et il n'a pas tout eu. Il lui manque des éléments, néanmoins les renseignements les plus importants lui sont, à priori, parvenus.

Son attention se porte sur Sarpédon. Depuis des siècles, il surveille ce fils de Zeus, sa main vengeresse pour détrôner le Maître de l'Olympe, comme le veut la tradition qui fait qu'un fils se débarrasse de son père pour prendre sa place sur le trône Olympien. Pour une agaçante et obscure raison, ce pantin lui a échappé. Zeus, lui, est affaibli, clairement inutile et ne sera pas du tout apte à gérer la situation à venir. Et pour finir, la surveillance des Enfers est relâchée : Hadès n'est presque plus là puisqu'il est à présent lié à Sarpédon, les Trois Juges sont constamment à la surface et l'attention d'Arès est détournée ailleurs.

Encore un peu de patience. Le moment propice arrive. Celui où il pourra sortir d'ici sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

* * *

 ** _Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pourl'irrégularité des publications de ces derniers temps. Je sais que beaucoup vont se poser la question "c'est quand le prochain chapitre" ? Là, pour être franche, je ne sais pas. Oh, je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration, je vous rassure. J'ai mes brouillons sous la main, un plan dressé dans les grandes lignes... bref, l'histoire n'est pas finie, loin de là. C'est juste que j'ai accumulé un peu de retard dernièrement. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours un, deux ou trois chapitres plus ou moins prêts en avance. Là, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Le prochain chapitre est encore en phase d'écriture au brouillon.  
_**

 ** _Il y a plusieurs raisons à ce retard qui a, forcément, donné naissance aux publications irrégulières :_**

 ** _\- Les Travaux dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois, ils sont toujours là._**

 ** _\- mes emplois du temps personnnel et professionnel ont été un peu chamboulés ces dernières semaines_**

 ** _\- je suis très fatiguée (du coup, je dois faire attention à ne pas m'épuiser davantage, si je ne veux pas faire une rechute de ma maladie)_**

 ** _\- et enfin, un membre de ma famille est décédé brusquement. Autant vous dire que cette "nouvelle" est encore à encaisser. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais en train d'écrire le brouillon du prochain chapitre, bien motivée et tout, lorsque j'ai reçu l'appel téléphonique qui m'a informé du décès... ça m'a un peu coupé dans l'inspiration du moment et du coup, au lieu d'écrire plusieurs heures de suite comme je comptais le faire, je n'ai écrit que quelques minutes._**

 ** _Bref, ce n'est pas là une liste pour me faire plaindre, mais j'estimais que je devais vous fournir quelques explications. Cette irrégularité n'est pas un manque d'inspiration ou de lassitude. La suite arrivera soit durant le mois de décembre, soit durant le mois de janvier au plus tard._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Et un nouveau chapitre :)**_

* * *

 **Mois de Juillet**

 **Dimanche**

Les semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis la cessation des pluies dévastatrices ont été productives et des plus intéressantes. Elles ont ouvert la porte à une nouvelle ère. La douceur du printemps a cédé face à la chaleur estivale, parfaite occasion pour ressortir les tuniques et robes légères, à la mode grecque. La Mythologie est toujours sur toutes les lèvres et les contes du passé semblent bel et bien vouloir rester dans le présent. En effet, durant ces derniers mois écoulés, sous les encouragements d'Albafica, les conseils de Sarpédon et l'aide d'Aiacos, Rhadamanthe et des Spectres, Minos a déblayé, nettoyé et remis à neuf le Palais de Knossos. Profitant, comme il le voulait, de la situation générale, Minos s'est à nouveau assis sur le trône Crétois pour gérer le pays. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps au nouveau Roi de Crète pour conquérir le cœur des Hommes de la Crète, de la Grèce, des pays Méditerranéens et son influence, ainsi que sa réputation, se propagent dans le monde qui ouvre de plus en plus les yeux sur la réalité : les Dieux existent toujours, il en est de même pour certaines figures de légendes !

Bien entendu, certains sont sceptiques et ont surtout l'impression d'être face à un canular, néanmoins ils ne peuvent guère protester face à un peuple en partie doté de Cosmos. Athéna elle-même a utilisé son influence de Déesse de la Guerre pour encourager les humains à cesser les conflits entre eux. Le matériel militaire abîmé par les intempéries n'a pas été remplacé et l'on murmure que certaines bases ont été démantelées de force. Quelques humains ont crié au complot et ont voulu lancer une Chasse aux Sorcières contre ces êtres appartenant à une époque révolue qui osent s'installer dans leur monde. Ces mêmes humains n'ont vu en ces ennemis que des imposteurs souhaitant imposer leur dictature et n'ont pas hésité à lancer une attaque contre la Crète. Un projet en pure perte et perdu d'avance les Hommes envoyés sont revenus bredouilles -quand ils n'ont pas été purement et simplement tués – et le pays n'a pas eu la moindre égratignure.

En ce qui concerne les territoires les moins atteints par les inondations, les dirigeants ignorent comment appréhender ce peuple qui prospère à vue d'œil en mêlant habilement anciennes traditions et modernité. Les plus hautes sphères, qui ont également essayé de s'en prendre à cette nouvelle puissance, ont été réduites au silence. Mieux vaut éviter d'entrer en conflit avec ce petit pays. Si les dirigeants ne croient guère aux Cosmos et aux Dieux, ils croient par contre aux contrats et accords que leur propose celui que l'on nomme le « Roi Minos ». Le commerce proposé par ce dernier est des plus alléchant et les produits d'une qualité rare, notamment ceux provenant de l'agriculture : les saveurs sont redécouvertes et ne sont plus amoindrie par des années de produits chimiques, aucun pesticide utilisé, une agriculture totalement biologique, des quantités suffisantes, un tarif totalement abordable, une livraison rapide… Le secret de ces magnifiques et saines productions ? Nul ne le sait… Cependant, une rumeur raconte que le Prince Crétois, Albafica, n'est pas étranger à cette culture d'exception.

Grâce à la remise à neuf du Palais de Knossos, la reconstruction des villes sur la Crète et la Grèce, ainsi que sur une partie du territoire méditerranéen, Minos a pu offrir du travail à une bonne partie de la population Crétoise. C'est également sans compter les gens embauchés pour s'occuper quotidiennement de son magnifique Palais : du personnel d'entretien, de cuisine, ou encore des jardiniers… Tout le monde met la main à la pâte sous son commandement avec pour objectif de créer un avenir prometteur.

Les temples n'ont pas été négligés, bien au contraire. Restaurés pour certains, reconstruits entièrement pour d'autres, ces bâtiments sont revenus à la mode et reçoivent des visiteurs tous les jours. Albafica se rend justement dans le temple de Zeus et dépose un panier de roses aux pieds de la statue. Il est encore tôt et il n'y a guère de monde, au grand soulagement du jeune homme qui n'aime guère passer dans une foule qui le dévisage avec insistance. Il tressaille en levant les yeux vers l'imposante statue -certes, très belle, mais qui ne reflète même pas la moitié de la beauté du Père des Dieux – certain de sentir le Cosmos Divin l'effleurer. Lorsqu'Albafica baisse le regard, il remarque que les plus belles fleurs ont disparu de son panier. Un sourire modeste affiché sur les lèvres, le jeune homme quitte le Temple et se rend à la plage la plus proche. Sans hésiter, il défait ses sandales et met les pieds dans l'eau. A présent habitué, Albafica laisse la mer l'engloutir et arrive quelques instants plus tard devant le trône de Poséidon. Le Dieu des Mers n'est pas seul et converse avec un homme aux longs cheveux d'un blond pâle.

\- Ah, Albafica, tu arrives à point nommé. Je te présente Triton, l'un de tes frères.

\- Oh, enchanté.

Son frère ainé se lève de son fauteuil et lui serre chaleureusement la main :

\- Alors c'est toi le petit dernier ! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

De plus près, Albafica remarque que sa chevelure présente parfois des reflets bleu clair et une teinte du nacre le plus pur. Ses yeux gris-vert l'observent sans animosité, sincèrement content de faire sa connaissance. L'ainé tourne la tête et regarde par-dessus son épaule :

\- Asopos, tu te caches ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répond une voix quelque peu grincheuse.

Le rideau séparant la salle du trône et les parties privées du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin s'écarte pour laisser passer un nouvel individu. La main de Triton lâche celle d'Albafica pour mieux se poser à la place sur son épaule, tandis que Poséidon fait les présentations :

\- Et voici Asopos, un autre de mes fils.

Curieux et ravi de découvrir davantage sa famille retrouvée, le jeune homme regarde l'homme qui s'avance vers eux, frappé par le contraste entre lui et Triton. Là où ce dernier semble joyeux et débordant de vie, l'autre a une stature évoquant le repli et parait refermé sur lui-même. Ses très longs cheveux d'un bleu sombre, tirant parfois sur le noir, encadre un visage terne à l'air maladif. Sa tenue est un curieux mélange évoquant à la fois une tunique grecque et un kimono oriental, mais ce qui interpelle Albafica c'est la longue traine du vêtement qui donne l'impression d'avoir séjourné dans une tourbière.

 _Par tous les Dieux, que lui est-il arrivé ? Il a l'air si malade…_

Asopos s'arrête devant lui et le salue d'un maussade hochement de tête. Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Les yeux noirs de son frère le dévisagent :

\- On raconte que tu as servi Athéna.

Poséidon se racle la gorge tandis que Triton s'esclaffe en donnant une tape fraternelle dans le dos d'Asopos :

\- Quelle entrée en matière !

Percevant la critique sous la remarque, Albafica soutient le regard de son ainé :

\- C'est exact, néanmoins j'ignorais mes origines à l'époque. Et je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre d'Athéna.

Asopos ne réplique pas et le jeune homme reste indécis en se demandant si son frère l'apprécie ou non pour ce premier contact. Et pas question de compter sur Poséidon pour continuer la conversation ou changer de sujet. Heureusement, c'est sans compter sur Triton, très curieux, qui rompt le silence embarrassant qui menace de s'installer :

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, qui est ta mère, Albafica ? Etant donné ton sang empoisonné, j'aurais parié personnellement sur Méduse, mais tu es bien trop jeune…

Le regard du concerné coulisse vers Poséidon. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il sait que l'Empereur des Mers est son géniteur, il a pris l'habitude de venir lui rendre visite, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il parlait de lui à ses autres enfants.

\- Oh… Eh bien, je doute que tu la connaisses. C'était une Irlandaise qui s'appelait Connor Lugh.

\- Tu n'as pas cherché à la rencontrer ? demande gentiment Triton.

Albafica secoue négativement la tête :

\- Elle est malheureusement décédée. J'ai hésité à me rendre en Irlande, seulement j'ai su que j'étais le tout dernier de sa lignée et je n'ai aucune attache là-bas…

Asopos croise les bras sur son torse :

\- Lugh ? Un rapport avec la Divinité Celte ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Une descendante.

Triton sourit et passe ensuite un bras fraternel autour des épaules du Dieu-Fleuve :

\- Bon, et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, répond simplement Asopos en se dégageant et en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des autres.

Interloqué par l'attitude de son frère, Albafica tourne machinalement la tête vers son père et constate avec surprise qu'une expression soucieuse est affichée sur son visage lorsqu'il observe Asopos.

Le jeune homme préfère ne pas poser de question à haute voix, toutefois il remarque rapidement que Triton perd également son sourire au profit d'une certaine inquiétude lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Asopos et que ce dernier ne le regarde pas.

 _Est-ce parce qu'il a l'air malade ? Ne peuvent-ils rien faire pour le soigner ?_

Tandis que la discussion bat son plein, Albafica se jure de poser quelques questions à Poséidon, au sujet de son frère ainé et de sa santé, lorsque l'occasion se présentera.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Allez, on reprend normalement (je l'espère du moins) un rythme un peu plus régulier. Grosso modo, une publication toute les 2 semaines. Le Vendredi (oui, je sais, on est mercredi, mais Vendredi je ne serai pas chez moi x) )**_

* * *

D'un geste machinal, Asmita repousse ses longs cheveux en arrière tout en sortant du lit. Il arrange les draps et le tissu encore tiède du côté de Saga lui apprend que le Grand Pope est levé depuis peu. Il tend l'oreille et constate qu'aucun bruit ne provient de la salle de bain. Pieds nus, le Chevalier Aveugle se dirige vers la fenêtre et ouvre le rideau d'un coup sec. La chaleur du soleil inonde immédiatement la chambre et Asmita savoure sa caresse sur sa peau. Une belle journée de juillet s'annonce. A moins que… Le Chevalier de la Vierge tressaille. Cette chaleur et ce beau temps sont une façade qui dissimule une menace. Il la perçoit dans l'air, elle est là, elle l'étouffe… Ses doigts se crispent sur le rideau.

 _Les Enfers. De là vient le danger._

Dans les ténèbres que voient quotidiennement ses yeux, il devine des formes grossières, manifestations de ses perceptions psychiques.

 _La vigilance s'est relâchée dans le Tartare._

Brusquement, Asmita se détourne de la fenêtre et se précipite vers la table de chevet.

 _Je dois prévenir Saga de toute urgence !_

A tâtons, il cherche le téléphone portable qu'il n'utilise quasiment jamais mais qu'il garde néanmoins à portée de main pour ce genre de cas. Parmi les formes diffuses derrière ses paupières closes, il devine une silhouette vaguement familière.

 _Shion ?_

Ses doigts butent enfin contre l'objet qu'il recherche.

 _Non, c'est bien l'Armure du Bélier, mais ce n'est pas Shion._

Deux yeux rouges menaçants surgissent soudain dans le champ de vision de l'Aveugle, effaçant d'un seul coup toutes les formes et silhouettes maladroites qui évoluaient jusqu'à présent. Asmita retient son souffle et n'ose plus bouger.

 _L'Enfer a craché sa menace._

Les yeux rouges, luisant comme d'incandescents rubis, sont fixés sur le Chevalier qui sent malgré lui ses entrailles se nouer et ses os se figer dans la glace. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, la Menace referme brusquement de puissantes mains autour de lui et Asmita ne peut qu'émettre un cri silencieux.

* * *

Assis à califourchon sur une couverture de pique-nique étendue sur le sable, le visage concentré, Kanon dessine le paysage qui s'offre à lui : la mer calme, le sable fin, le ciel bleu et arborant un seul et unique nuage blanc, le muret en pierres blanches délimitant la plage et une zone de promenade, les quelques maisons visibles d'ici… Le frottement des crayons sur le papier l'apaise et se mêle au doux bruit de la mer. Enfermé dans sa bulle, Kanon prête à peine attention au reste du monde, trop préoccupé par son dessin et attentif à ne pas faire un trait de travers. Lorsque le téléphone portable vibre à côté de lui, il détourne cependant immédiatement les yeux de son travail. Sans geste brusque, il coince son crayon de couleur entre ses lèvres et consulte le sms reçu à l'instant.

 _« Je vais finir plus tard que prévu. Compte environ une heure supplémentaire. »_

Sans hésiter, Kanon pianote sa réponse :

 _« Ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai comme prévu. »_

Il reste immobile, le petit appareil dans la main et a le temps de compter jusqu'à quarante-cinq avant de recevoir un nouveau message.

 _« Ce sera un peu tard pour un restaurant. Je te rejoindrai sur la plage avec des plats à emporter. Italien ou Japonais ? »_

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme répond :

 _« Fast Food. »_

Il ne tarde guère à recevoir en retour un _« D'accord. Japonais. A tout à l'heure. »_

Un petit rire lui échappe tandis qu'il repose le téléphone et il reprend son crayon en main. Kanon continue son dessin, de bonne humeur. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il s'entend bien avec Rhadamanthe. Très bien, même. Au début, ils se retrouvaient parfois autour d'un café ou prenaient un peu de temps pour dessiner ensemble et s'échanger des conseils… enfin, plus exactement, c'est le Spectre qui l'aidait beaucoup en lui donnant des astuces et Kanon écoutait attentivement. Au fur et à mesure, naturellement, les deux hommes se sont mis à parler de choses et d'autres. Rhadamanthe peut sembler rigide et froid et Kanon ne compte déjà plus le nombre de fois où il a entendu Aiacos et Minos taquiner leur ainé trop sérieux, trop sage, trop à cheval sur les règles, néanmoins il a rapidement apprécié cette personnalité assez rigide. Le Dragon des Mers sait que le Spectre de la Wyvern est honnête avec lui, le sérieux dont il fait preuve a également quelque chose de rassurant. Il ne lui mentira pas. Il ne le trahira pas. Son regard ne le juge pas.

Au tout début, Kanon craignait le regard des autres, il se débrouillait alors toujours pour ne pas sortir seul de la Villa et Rhadamanthe était là, toujours disponible, pour l'accompagner en ville, pour une balade sur l'Ile et même pour lui montrer Knossos en pleine reconstruction. A présent, ce que pensent les autres lui importe peu, car il sait qu'il a un allié en Rhadamanthe et son regard à lui est le plus important. Et les Spectres n'osent pas non plus critiquer « Sire Rhadamanthe », ce qui est un atout non négligeable. En discutant, ils ont tous les deux constaté qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien et ont du mal à mettre un terme à leurs différentes conversations traitant de littérature, dessin, d'échanges d'avis sur la société moderne… Le seul point où ils n'arrivent pas à tomber d'accord, c'est sur la nourriture : Rhadamanthe est un fin connaisseur de vins et connaît tous les meilleurs restaurants gastronomiques de Crète et de Grèce, il est à l'aise dans ces milieux chics et hors de prix, là où Kanon se sent parfaitement bien dans un bon fast-food avec un hamburger dégoulinant et de grasses frites. Ils ont testé les deux pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et Kanon rit encore rien qu'à repenser à ces deux repas. Rhadamanthe l'a amené dans un restaurant en bord de mer, un établissement « quinze étoiles » ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Kanon se souvient encore du Juge, élégamment vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, en train de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la ribambelle de couverts sur la table, tandis que lui osait à peine toucher à cette argenterie par crainte de laisser des traces de doigts, le dos droit et raide, mal à l'aise dans cette débauche de luxe, ces prix exorbitants et les noms à rallonge donnés à chaque plat. A contrario, il s'est senti parfaitement à sa place, étalé sur la banquette élimée d'un fast-food tandis que Rhadamanthe essuyait ses doigts pleins de gras toutes les trente secondes, guère convaincu par l'utilité de manger avec ses mains. D'un commun accord, tous deux avaient décidé de ne pas renouveler ces expériences et de trouver un compromis. Lorsqu'ils ne veulent pas manger à la Villa, mais à l'extérieur, ils optent soit pour un restaurant plus classique, soit pour des plats à commander qu'ils vont ensuite déguster dans un coin tranquille.

Oui, en vérité, il a passé de bons moments ces dernières semaines et il doit ces moments à Rhadamanthe.

 _C'est tellement mieux qu'être enfermé toute la journée à l'Hôtel._

Un sourire étire ses lèvres tandis que, d'un habile coup de crayon, il représente le reflet du soleil dans l'eau. Il a hâte de retrouver le Spectre tout à l'heure. Et même s'il se refuse à le reconnaître, Kanon sait au fond de lui qu'il se sent particulièrement heureux depuis que le Chef des Armées d'Hadès est entré dans sa vie.

* * *

\- Asmita !

Agenouillé sur le sol de sa chambre, Saga tapote les joues du Chevalier de la Vierge, sans obtenir la moindre réaction de sa part. Il vient de le trouver étendu par terre, le visage blême, sans connaissance. Des sillons rouges ont coulé de ses yeux et de ses narines. Du sang. A-t-il fait un malaise ? Est-il malade ? Les mains tremblantes, Saga s'efforce de ne pas céder à la panique et de réfléchir calmement. Si Asmita était un humain normal, le Grand Pope aurait déjà appelé les urgences. Sauf que le Chevalier est doté d'un Cosmos et que ces symptômes ne sont pas forcément naturels, auquel cas l'hôpital ne saura pas le prendre correctement en charge et pourrait même aggraver son cas.

 _Il me faut quelqu'un capable de l'aider correctement… Oh ! Quel idiot !_

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt, Saga tend une main devant lui. Le Cosmos surgit au bout de ses doigts et forme un portail dimensionnel. Sans attendre, il se remet debout, tout en soulevant Asmita dans ses bras, et franchit le passage qui se referme dans son dos. Le Grand Pope dépose son camarade sur le canapé de la Villa. Le salon est vide. Il se précipite dans le couloir en appelant :

\- Albafica, tu es là ?

\- Saga ?

Le jeune homme surgit du hall, les lanières de ses sandales défaites, l'air d'être rentré à l'instant. Le regard alerte, il note immédiatement l'inquiétude visible sur le visage du Grand Pope :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Asmita est blessé, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Albafica pénètre dans le salon et se penche au-dessus du Chevalier Aveugle :

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ? demande-t-il en attrapant son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

\- Pas vraiment. Je l'ai trouvé ainsi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête en portant le portable à son oreille. De sa main libre, il touche le front de son frère d'arme. N'obtenant aucune réponse à l'autre bout du fil, Albafica laisse un message :

\- Luco, viens à la maison dès que tu peux, c'est une urgence.

Il raccroche, pose le téléphone sur l'accoudoir, puis passe un doigt sur les sillons rouges qui ont coulé des yeux de l'inconscient.

\- Luco ? répète Saga. C'est le frère de Maître Lugonis ?

\- Oui, il est un peu plus compétent que moi. Et deux avis valent mieux qu'un.

Avec précaution, Albafica examine Asmita et constate qu'il ne présente aucune blessure sur le reste du corps. Tout est concentré sur le visage.

 _La tête a pris, c'est certain. Si seul le nez avait été touché, on aurait pu songer à un choc contre une surface dure, mais ça ne justifie pas pour les yeux._

Il repose la main sur le front livide.

 _En sueur. De la fièvre. C'est curieux, on dirait que c'est plus précisément concentré ici…_

Pris d'un doute, le jeune homme déplace ses doigts vers la zone correspondant au troisième œil, sachant Asmita particulièrement réceptif et sensible à ce niveau.

 _C'est brûlant. Qu'est-ce que…_

Il recule sa main. Le décor se modifie autour de lui. _La Villa disparait, il se tient à présent au cœur de l'Himalaya. Albafica n'a jamais eu l'occasion de venir en personne à cet endroit, mais il reconnaît immédiatement Jamir, lieu où Shion a passé beaucoup de temps et dont il a hérité à la mort de Hakurei. Un peu plus loin, près d'une falaise, se dresse l'énorme tour, ancienne demeure du Sage de Jamir, mais Albafica devine que ce n'est pas cet endroit qui l'intéresse. On veut lui montrer autre chose. Il tourne la tête et se retrouve instantanément sur un chemin escarpé, à plusieurs kilomètres de la tour. Un homme gît au sol. Son teint est mat, sa chevelure blanche, il porte la Cloth d'Or du Bélier. L'Armure est abimée, comme si on l'avait déchiquetée avec d'énormes griffes et le pauvre Chevalier est grièvement blessé, étendu dans une flaque rouge._

 _Rouge._

 _Rouge comme la chevelure de l'homme qui avance sur la plage. Vêtu d'une Armure d'or et d'argent, sa peau pâle détonnant sous ce soleil de juillet, il se précipite sur Kanon en train de dessiner, assis sur une couverture. Le Dragon des Mers ne l'entend pas arriver…_

 _« Albafica. »_

 _Asmita ?_

 _La plage a disparu. Il est à présent dans une salle à peine éclairée et reconnait la chambre de Saga. Asmita tient un téléphone dans sa main gauche, la droite levée devant lui pour se protéger de la Menace qui lui fait face. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un rouge incandescent. Sa main aux ongles noirs se plante dans les yeux d'Asmita qui pousse un effroyable cri de douleur. Instinctivement, Albafica comprend : le Chevalier de la Vierge a vu ou perçu quelque chose et cet inconnu a voulu le faire taire._

 _Mais…_

 _Est-ce vraiment un inconnu ?_

 _« Aiacos ? »_

 _A l'instant où le jeune homme se pose cette question, l'homme redresse brusquement la tête et croise son regard._

 _C'est impossible !_

 _Albafica sait qu'il est dans une vision, il en a conscience, ce type ne peut pas le voir ! L'inconnu regarde forcément quelque chose, par pur hasard, dans sa direction !_

 _Non. Le frisson d'appréhension qui traverse son échine lui confirme ses doutes. L'ennemi le voit. Sa surprise est visiblement réciproque puisque l'autre le dévisage intensément en retour, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard. Lueur qui disparait rapidement. L'inconnu relâche soudain Asmita qui s'écroule au sol avec un râle de douleur. Le temps qu'Albafica relève les yeux, l'agresseur a disparu. Le jeune homme esquisse un geste pour s'approcher de son camarade, sa main heurte à la place un trône en marbre blanc, dressé dans un majestueux temple. L'Olympe. La pierre est encore tiède sous ses doigts, Zeus a quitté son trône il y a quelques secondes à peine. La main d'Albafica caresse délicatement le marbre, il s'éloigne ensuite et s'arrête sur le seuil du temple divin. Le jardin du Père des Dieux s'étend devant lui, mais le parfum des fleurs le dérange. Quelque chose ne va pas, ici. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme tourne la tête et sursaute en découvrant une énorme Faux noire adossée contre le trône._

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Un nouveau sursaut anime Albafica qui ouvre les yeux, déboussolé durant plusieurs instants. Le salon familier semble réel, Asmita inconscient sur le canapé également. Saga le regarde avec inquiétude :

\- Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme se passe une main tremblante sur le front en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières :

\- O… Oui… Enfin…

Ses yeux se posent sur le Chevalier de la Vierge tandis qu'il récapitule mentalement tout ce qu'il a vu durant ces quelques secondes.

\- Je l'ai vu se faire agresser.

La porte d'entrée claque et le rire joyeux d'Aiacos retentit dans la maison :

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir triché à la pêche aux canards, Sarpy ?

\- Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, répond le rouquin guilleret.

La main de Saga s'agite devant Albafica :

\- Eh, tu es avec moi ?

L'interpellé reporte son attention sur lui, confus :

\- Excuse-moi…

Le Grand Pope lui désigne leur camarade sans connaissance :

\- Qui lui a fait ça ?

Albafica marque une hésitation et répond à mi-voix :

\- C'est bizarre… il ressemblait à Aiacos…

\- Qui ? demande le concerné en déboulant dans le salon. Qui ose copier mon corps de rêve ?

Immédiatement, le regard de Saga s'assombrit. Il ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie.

\- Ou peut-être que c'était toi, Garuda, déclare-t-il avec un soupçon de provocation dans la voix.

Le Juge tourne la tête vers Asmita, puis vers celui qui vient de lui parler. Perdant son sérieux, il se campe devant le frère de Kanon, les mains sur les hanches :

\- Tu es en train de m'accuser, larbin d'Athéna ? demande-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Albafica s'interpose entre eux, agacé et inquiet à la fois :

\- Calmez-vous. J'ai seulement dit que la personne qui s'en est prise à Asmita _ressemblait_ à Aiacos. Il n'a aucune raison de l'attaquer en réalité.

\- En plus de ça, intervient posément Sarpédon en pénétrant à son tour dans le salon, Aiacos a passé tout l'après-midi avec moi, au parc d'attraction, nous ne nous sommes pas quittés d'une semelle et il ne peut pas se téléporter.

Les lèvres pincées, Saga hoche sèchement la tête et présente à contrecœur des excuses au Juge d'Hadès. Satisfait, celui-ci pivote vers le rouquin et note l'expression tourmentée peinte sur son visage. Les bras passés autour de la grosse peluche renard gagnée dans l'un des stands, Sarpédon s'adresse à Albafica :

\- Si je comprends bien, un type a donc agressé Asmita et il a une certaine ressemblance avec notre Aiacos. Quoi d'autre ?

Le jeune homme se masse le front :

\- Kanon, sur la plage…

Saga se tourne vivement vers lui et ravale ses questions avec difficulté en remarquant l'air concentré de son camarade qui continue :

\- Un homme s'approchait de lui. Son Armure était d'or et d'argent, ses cheveux longs et rouges. Je crois que ce type a de mauvaises intentions et j'ignore quand ça doit se produire.

Le jeune Seigneur des Enfers donne sa peluche au Juge, l'expression décidée :

\- Dans le doute, je vais immédiatement voir ce que fait Kanon et le prévenir !

Le temps pour Saga de cligner des yeux, Sarpédon a déjà disparu sans lui laisser le loisir de protester et d'aller lui-même mettre son frère en garde. Tâchant de garder la tête froide, et de ne surtout pas paniquer entre Asmita et Kanon qui ont des ennuis, le Grand Pope croise les bras :

\- Tu as vu autre chose dans ta vision, Albafica ?

\- Un blessé grave à Jamir. Il porte l'Armure du Bélier, cependant il ne s'agit pas de Shion. J'ignore si ça s'est déjà produit ou non.

Saga opine du chef, lance un coup d'œil hésitant à Asmita, puis se décide :

\- Je te le confie et je vais chercher Shion pour l'emmener à Jamir.

Le temps que le Grand Pope ouvre son portail dimensionnel, Aiacos reste silencieux. Dès que la brèche se referme, ses yeux rubis se posent sur Albafica :

\- Tu n'as pas tout dit, j'ai perçu dans ta voix que tu cachais quelque chose.

Le petit ami de Minos couvre le Chevalier Aveugle avec un plaid :

\- Luco va arriver, en attendant je te demande de bien vouloir rester avec lui.

\- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un garde-malade ! rouspète le Garuda en s'asseyant néanmoins dans le fauteuil le plus proche en compagnie de la peluche renard.

Le beau jeune homme lui adresse un sourire d'excuse en attachant ses sandales et sort de la pièce.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Voir mon père !

\- Mais tu en viens !

Seul le claquement de la porte d'entrée et le bruit des pas précipités d'Albafica en train de dévaler les marches à l'extérieur de la Villa lui répondent. En soupirant, Aiacos appuie sa joue contre son poing : un Chevalier agressé, l'un des Gémeaux dans le collimateur d'on ne sait qui, un blessé dans le trou perdu de l'Himalaya et un type qui lui ressemble.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ?!_


	20. Chapter 20

Le regard de Rhadamanthe balaye les alentours tandis qu'il pose sur le sable le grand sac en plastique contenant les plats à emporter japonais.

\- Kanon ?

Le Dragon des Mers n'est pas en vue, ni sur la grande couverture étendue sur le sol, ni dans l'eau, à première vue. Il n'y a aucune cachette ici d'où le jeune homme pourrait sortir pour lui faire une farce. Le Juge baisse les yeux vers le matériel à dessin, en vrac sur la couverture, comme s'il avait été jeté là à la va vite ou que Kanon l'avait brusquement lâché. Rhadamanthe se penche et ramasse le crayon de couleur en travers du paysage en cours de travail.

 _Encore chaud._

Il pose ensuite sa main sur le tissu.

 _Chaud également, Kanon était encore là il y a moins de cinq minutes. Peut-être a-t-il eu une urgence et est-il parti en utilisant une faille ? C'est tout de même étonnant qu'il soit parti sans me prévenir. Et sans son téléphone._

Machinalement, le Spectre du Wyvern ramasse le mobile. Ils ont acheté récemment ce téléphone pour pouvoir s'échanger des messages. Kanon avait d'ailleurs juré que seul le numéro de Rhadamanthe figurerait dans son répertoire, à la limite celui d'Albafica également, mais que Saga pouvait « aller se faire foutre et attendrait la Saint Glinglin avant d'obtenir son numéro ». Comme si le petit appareil avait entendu ses pensées, il se met à vibrer dans la main du Spectre qui hausse un sourcil en voyant le nom « Saga » s'afficher sur l'écran.

 _Apparemment, la Saint Glinglin a eu lieu._

Il hésite un instant. Si le Grand Pope appelle, c'est que Kanon n'est pas en sa compagnie, donc le Dragon des Mers n'a pas quitté les lieux en abandonnant toutes ses affaires pour rejoindre son Jumeau. Le Juge décroche en portant le combiné à son oreille :

\- C'est Rhadamanthe.

\- Où est mon petit frère ? Est-ce qu'il est avec toi ? demande immédiatement le Gémeau d'une voix pressante.

\- Non, je viens d'arriver et il n'est pas là, répond prudemment le Spectre en observant à nouveau les alentours.

L'inquiétude commence à le ronger. Kanon a disparu ? Le Grand Pope ne semble qu'à moitié surpris et dégage des ondes de panique même à travers le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu ? gémit Saga sur un ton à la fois exaspéré et tremblant.

\- Rhada !

Sarpédon surgit sous le nez du Juge et lui prend le téléphone des mains, avant d'enclencher le haut-parleur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interroge beaucoup trop calmement Rhadamanthe. Sarpédon, tu peux m'expliquer ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas l'air si étonné de sa disparition, tous les deux ?

La voix du Grand Pope répond à la place du rouquin :

\- Asmita a été attaqué et en voulant le soigner, Albafica a eu une vision.

Sarpédon acquiesce en prenant le relai des explications :

\- Il a vu plusieurs choses. Notamment Kanon sur la plage et un homme qui s'approchait de lui avec de mauvaises intentions. Immédiatement, je suis allé voir s'il était dans sa chambre, ou quelque part dans la Villa, et comme je ne l'ai pas trouvé je suis venu ici. En te voyant au milieu de ses affaires, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que l'homme est déjà passé à l'action.

Le Spectre cligne des yeux en assimilant les informations. Une vision, un Chevalier agressé et une disparition. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Ses questions montent d'un cran lorsqu'il entend son petit frère s'adresser à Saga :

\- De ton côté, ça donne quoi ? Vous êtes à Jamir ?

\- Oui. On vient d'arriver et Shion vient de sortir pour voir s'il trouve le blessé dont a parlé Albafica.

 _Ah, donc il y a ça en plus,_ songe Rhadamanthe en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Sarpédon. Est-ce qu'Albafica a vu l'agresseur de Kanon ?

Il croise le regard vert de son cadet qui fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant :

\- Il a parlé d'un type avec une Armure d'or et d'argent.

\- Et aux longs cheveux rouges, il me semble, ajoute Saga.

Immédiatement, un grognement sourd monte dans la gorge du Spectre qui lâche sèchement :

\- Arès !

Le silence se fait au bout du fil, comme si le Gémeau retenait sa respiration. Sarpédon observe son grand frère :

\- Tu crois ?

\- La description peut correspondre en tout cas ! réplique Rhadamanthe qui meurt d'envie de briser quelque chose à mains nues.

A la place, il se baisse et commence à rassembler les affaires du Dragon des Mers.

\- Ça va être facile à vérifier ! Je vais immédiatement voir si Arès est toujours à son poste. Rhada, prends le téléphone.

Le Juge a juste le temps d'attraper le mobile que vient de lui lancer Sarpédon qui se téléporte un instant plus tard.

\- Pourquoi le Dieu de la Guerre s'en prendrait à mon petit frère ? demande Saga d'une voix blanche.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Le Chef des Armées s'efforce de calmer le tremblement qui anime ses doigts et de ne pas casser les crayons de Kanon d'une trop forte pression.

\- Il n'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait quand même réussi à mettre Poséidon en colère…

Rhadamanthe fixe le téléphone d'un air dur :

\- Le cas avec l'Empereur Poséidon est particulier. Depuis qu'il vit avec nous, Kanon n'a rien à se reprocher et n'a provoqué aucune Divinité.

Il entend le Gémeau soupirer, puis souffler un juron, et reprendre enfin la parole :

\- Je dois te laisser, Shion cherche à me joindre. On se tient au courant !

Le Juge des Enfers ne répond pas, le Grand Pope a déjà raccroché de toute façon. Il achève d'empaqueter les affaires du disparu, proprement, inspire profondément et donne un formidable coup de poing au sol en poussant un cri de rage. Le sol tremble sous l'impact et le sable retombe autour de lui.

 _Kanon…_

* * *

Bandant ses forces, Saga tire sur la lourde porte qui s'ouvre en émettant un fort grincement de protestation. L'ancienne demeure de Hakurei, dont a héritée Shion, se transforme exceptionnellement en infirmerie improvisée. Le Grand Pope a réussi à trouver un lit de camp qu'il vient de dresser dans la salle où le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier répare les Cloth. Ce n'est pas le lieu le plus confortable qui soit, mais les appartements plus privés se situent dans les étages supérieurs et Shion lui a demandé de dresser le lit ici pour que ce soit plus pratique.

Sur le seuil de la tour de Jamir, Saga ne quitte pas le chemin des yeux, sur le qui-vive. Tout est prêt pour recevoir le blessé. Dès qu'il aperçoit les cheveux blonds du Chevalier, il se précipite à sa rencontre. Shion porte sur son dos un homme inconscient. Ainsi que l'a annoncé Albafica, il est vêtu de l'Armure du Bélier.

\- Par Athéna ! souffle Saga effaré.

Le sang dégouline encore sur les plaques d'Or, ses blessures sont fraiches et profondes. Le teint mat de l'étranger est blême, sa respiration hachée et difficile, sa chevelure blanche est poisseuse et teintée de rouge.

Ils se dépêchent d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Le Grand Pope referme la porte tandis que Shion dépose son chargement sur le lit de camp préalablement recouvert par des serviettes. Le Chevalier pose sa main sur le plastron et rassure l'Armure grâce à son Cosmos, lui faisant savoir qu'elle et son propriétaire sont ici en sécurité. Immédiatement, la Cloth délaisse le corps de l'étranger et va se rassembler d'elle-même, sous sa forme de Bélier en métal, au chevet du malade. Shion étouffe une exclamation de stupeur : le blessé a été lacéré et des volutes de fumée noire achèvent de s'échapper des plaies béantes avant de se dissiper dans l'air.

\- C'était quoi, ce truc ? murmure Saga.

\- Quelque chose de néfaste, c'est clair. Regarde ça, la chose qui l'a attaqué a pu transpercer la Cloth comme de rien !

A renfort de linges, d'eau, de savon et de serviette, il commence à nettoyer les plaies tandis que Saga observe l'Armure. Certaines parties sont tordues, brisées ou carrément manquantes. Du bout des doigts, il suit le sillon d'énormes griffes qui ont effectivement traversé le métal sans difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut le tordre ainsi ?

\- Du feu, répond Shion sans hésitation. Mais nos Armures sont conçues pour résister à des températures très élevées…

 _Autrement dit, si cette Cloth a été en partie brûlée, c'est par quelqu'un ou quelque chose de puissant,_ songe le Grand Pope.

Le Chevalier déchire le vêtement du blessé et dévoile le torse où il retrouve les mêmes sillons de griffures.

\- Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Albafica ? demande Saga.

\- Il s'occupe déjà d'Asmita, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Luco de la Dryade est également pris aussi. Je me débrouille.

\- Tu es sûr ? On peut aussi l'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- C'est trop risqué, on ne sait même pas qui a attaqué, ni pourquoi. Sans parler des traces noires qu'on a vu, elles sont peut-être encore là, mieux vaut éviter de contaminer du personnel ou carrément un hôpital entier.

Le Grand Pope acquiesce à contrecœur :

\- Dans ce cas, je vais au moins jusqu'au sommet de la montagne pour te ramener de l'eau de la Source Miraculeuse. Puisqu'on raconte qu'elle peut soigner tous les maux, c'est le moment de vérifier si c'est toujours d'actualité.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvre déjà une brèche donnant sur un chemin escarpé conduisant tout en haut de la montagne.

Shion lui jette un coup d'œil :

\- Tu es sûr ? Avec Kanon qui a disparu, tu préfères peut-être aller à sa recherche ou rejoindre Asmita.

Saga esquisse un faible sourire de dépit :

\- Sarpédon et Rhadamanthe s'occupent déjà de mon frère et Asmita est entre de bonnes mains. Je me sens plus utile ici.

Le Chevalier du Bélier hoche la tête :

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, ramène-moi autant d'eau que possible.

Le Grand Pope ramasse une bassine en métal contenant des linges propres, dépose ces derniers à côté de Shion, puis franchit la faille en emportant le récipient.


	21. Chapter 21

Assis sur son trône, Poséidon médite, les yeux clos. Ses trois fils sont repartis chez eux il y a quelques minutes, et même si l'Empereur des Mers est tout de même content de les voir, il n'est pas fâché de retrouver la quiétude de son Sanctuaire par la suite. Quiétude qui ne dure pas longtemps, elle est troublée par Albafica qui entre en courant dans la salle :

\- Père !

Poséidon rouvre les yeux, étonné :

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Il faut que je parle à Zeus sans attendre !

Interloqué, le Dieu regarde son dernier fils s'arrêter devant lui :

\- Voyons, Albafica, on ne s'adresse pas si facilement au Père des Dieux.

\- Je sais, mais là il y a urgence !

\- Allons, allons, calme-toi. Raconte-moi d'abord ce qui t'arrive et j'aviserai si je préviens ou non mon frère. Je ne tiens pas à le déranger pour rien.

D'un geste de la main, il fait apparaitre un siège à côté de son trône et l'invite à prendre place. Le jeune homme soupire, mais accepte néanmoins de s'installer.

\- Je t'écoute.

Albafica ne se le fait pas répéter et commence son récit :

\- L'un de mes amis, un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, a été agressé par quelque chose de puissant. Lorsque je l'ai touché, j'ai eu une vision dans laquelle j'ai vu plusieurs choses importantes. Et j'ai notamment su que cet agresseur cherchait à atteindre l'Olympe et plus précisément une chose cachée dans un trône qui m'a l'air d'être celui de Zeus.

Immédiatement, il remarque les doigts de son père qui se crispent sur l'accoudoir.

\- Quelque chose dans le trône, dis-tu ?

\- Oui, une arme. On dirait une Faux.

Poséidon retient son souffle en dévisageant son dernier né. Il a déjà entendu parler du don d'Albafica, sans avoir l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre. Les informations données sont importantes, inquiétantes même. Son fils n'est pas capable de lui faire une farce et il n'a pas pu inventer la présence de l'Arme dissimulée. Seuls Zeus, Hadès et lui-même savent ce qui se cache au sein du trône ! Certes, son frère des Enfers partage actuellement son corps avec le jeune Sarpédon, mais l'un comme l'autre n'aurait jamais dévoilé cette information capitale.

\- As-tu vu autre chose ? s'enquiert-il en se levant.

\- Oui, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de rapport. Kanon était en danger et un Chevalier blessé arrive à Jamir.

\- Si tu les as vu, il est probable que ces évènements soient tout de même liés. Tu en as parlé à d'autres ?

Albafica se lève à son tour :

\- Oui. Sarpédon et le Grand Pope s'occupent du reste, je n'ai toutefois pas parlé de l'Olympe.

\- Tu as bien fait. Et nous allons de ce pas en informer Zeus.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'Empereur des Mers pose la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Le jeune homme cligne des yeux et se retrouve un instant plus tard devant un grand temple. Poussé par la curiosité, il se retourne et entrouvre les lèvres d'étonnement et d'émerveillement. Son dernier séjour sur l'Olympe lui a laissé un souvenir amer et aujourd'hui il ne peut que contempler la splendeur du domaine des Dieux qui s'étend devant ses pieds. Le palais de Zeus est au sommet d'une volée de marches qui surplombe tout le reste des lieux où siègent des temples tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, des jardins, des cours d'eau…

\- Albafica, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser.

\- Pardon, père, s'excuse le jeune homme en le suivant dans le temple.

Son cœur bat la chamade. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé revenir un jour sur l'Olympe, encore moins dans la demeure du grand Zeus. Il suit Poséidon qui entre dans une salle exactement semblable à celle de sa vision. Instinctivement, il regarde le trône et sent un certain soulagement l'envahir en constatant qu'il est intact. Quant au Père des Dieux, il n'est pas en vue pour le moment. Albafica tourne les yeux vers le jardin dont il peut apercevoir d'ici des bouts de végétation.

 _C'est vrai, je l'observais aussi dans ma vision et quelque chose me dérangeait._

Il fait machinalement un pas dans sa direction, poussé par l'envie de savoir ce qui l'a interpellé et se retrouve nez à nez avec Héra.

\- Disparais ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! rugit-elle.

Prudent, le jeune homme recule d'un pas.

\- Laisse-le, Héra, il est avec moi, déclare Poséidon avec calme. Et ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de lui.

Furibonde, la Déesse adresse un regard noir à l'Empereur des Mers tout en mettant les poings sur les hanches :

\- C'est un humain ! Il n'a rien à faire sur l'Olympe, encore moins dans ce temple !

\- Laisse-nous, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces sottises, décrète le Dieu en faisant signe à Albafica de gagner les jardins.

Héra lui barre une nouvelle fois la route :

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Va-t'en !

Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers son père sans savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

\- Ecarte-toi, Héra, demande Poséidon. Laisse-le passer.

\- Non !

\- C'est mon fils ! s'emporte le Dieu. Si j'estime qu'il a le droit de venir, tu n'as absolument pas ton mot à dire ! Est-ce bien clair ?

La Déesse cligne des yeux, puis observe alternativement Poséidon et Albafica.

\- Ton fils… ? répète-t-elle sans oser les croire.

Le jeune homme s'autorise un léger sourire :

\- On dirait qu'Apollon n'a jamais osé vous raconter la vérité.

Héra le foudroie du regard. Les mains de Poséidon se posent sur les épaules de son fils et le font avancer en direction du jardin.

\- Fiche le camp, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, lance l'Empereur des Mers à la Déesse.

Outrée, mais préférant ne pas contrarier son frère, Héra s'éloigne précipitamment en faisant claquer ses talons hauts. Albafica entre dans le jardin et doit résister à l'envie de se baisser pour caresser l'herbe et d'aller humer les fleurs colorées.

Son père le guide jusqu'à un bassin de pierres blanches.

\- Attends ici, je vais le chercher.

\- Inutile, Poséidon, déclare la voix de Zeus.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme tourne la tête pour voir le Maître de l'Olympe écarter un voile suspendu entre deux colonnes et les rejoindre dans le jardin.

\- Bonjour, Albafica, le salue le Dieu avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour… répond le concerné en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Eh bien, Poséidon, tu as mis Héra dans tous ses états en emmenant ton fils ici. J'ose espérer que tu as une bonne raison.

\- Bien entendu ! rétorque l'Empereur des Mers. Il a eu une vision que j'estime alarmante.

Les yeux d'or de Zeus se posent sur le jeune homme, son sourire s'efface légèrement. Il opine finalement du menton :

\- Voyons cela, mon garçon. Regarde l'eau de ce bassin en te remémorant ce que tu as vu, aussi précisément que possible.

Albafica tourne la tête vers son père :

\- Je montre tout ou juste le passage avec le trône ?

\- Tout, on ne sait jamais.

Les deux Divinités se rapprochent du bassin tandis que le fils du Seigneur des Mers porte son attention sur la surface liquide du bassin. Quelques instants plus tard, les scènes vues tantôt par Albafica sont projetées avec précision sur l'onde miroitante. Afin de ne pas troubler sa concentration, Zeus et Poséidon ne disent pas un mot, néanmoins le Père des Dieux fronce les sourcils en voyant l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui fonce sur Kanon. Il retient son souffle devant l'agression d'Asmita et crispe ses mains sur le du rebord du bassin en voyant la Faux.

Une fois l'intégralité de la vision terminée, Zeus ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner et de regarder en direction de la salle du trône pour s'assurer que rien n'a bougé de ce côté. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je l'ai emmené avec moi, commente Poséidon.

\- En effet, murmure le Dieu blond.

Il se passe une main sur le visage :

\- As-tu parlé de tout ceci à quelqu'un d'autre, Albafica ?

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé, répond le Dieu des Mers à sa place. Le Grand Pope d'Athéna et ton fils, Sarpédon, sont au courant de tout, sauf de ce qui concerne l'Olympe.

\- Aiacos aussi est au courant, ajoute le jeune homme. J'ai oublié de le mentionner tout à l'heure. Il sait pour Jamir, Asmita et Kanon.

Zeus effleure la surface du bassin du bout des doigts et rembobine la vision jusqu'à la scène sur la plage. Il met la scène en pause au moment où l'on voit le mieux l'homme à l'armure d'or et d'argent.

\- Arès. Que fait-il en dehors des Enfers ? demande Poséidon.

Albafica écarquille les yeux en entendant l'identité du Dieu.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répond le Père des Dieux. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'Arès a quitté son poste de Gardien pour s'en prendre à ce jeune homme. _Il_ a donc profité de son absence pour s'enfuir du Tartare.

Silencieux, Albafica écoute avec une grande attention.

-Pourquoi s'enfuir de sa prison ? s'enquiert son père d'une voix tendue. Pour se venger ?

Zeus fixe longuement le reflet dans l'eau affichant à présent la Faux noire :

\- Certainement. _Il_ souhaite surement récupérer ceci et exercer sa vengeance. _Il_ a patiemment attendu la parfaite occasion.

\- Et dans ce cas, pourquoi attaquer ce Chevalier d'Athéna ? Cette agression lui a desservi puisque grâce à elle nous savons à présent qu' _Il_ s'est libéré et projette de récupérer son arme.

Les deux Divinités posent leurs yeux sur le jeune homme, interrogateurs. Celui-ci prend le temps de réfléchir à la remarque de son père.

\- Eh bien, Asmita est un peu particulier. Il est doté d'une sorte d'intuition, il perçoit souvent des choses qui nous échappent. Aussi, il est fort probable qu'il ait senti la fuite de ce prisonnier et ait voulu prévenir Saga, notre Grand Pope. Du coup, on a pu vouloir le faire taire.

Tout en parlant, Albafica regarde le bassin et constate que la surface s'est immobilisée au moment où l'homme ressemblant à Aiacos a regardé dans sa direction.

\- Ce n'est pas le Chevalier qu' _Il_ regarde, là, constate Zeus.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il ajoute :

\- Est-il possible qu' _Il_ ait remarqué ta présence dans la vision… ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce :

\- J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai effectivement ressentie.

Le Seigneur de l'Olympe échange un long regard avec l'Empereur des Mers, puis reprend la parole :

\- Ta théorie est surement juste, Albafica. Ton ami le dérange et _Il_ a voulu s'en débarrasser pour l'empêcher de donner l'alerte. Malheureusement pour lui, tu étais là, d'une certaine manière, et ça a dû contrarier ses projets. _Il_ ne s'attendait pas à être perçu.

\- Et le blessé de Jamir, tu penses qu'il y a un lien ? demande Poséidon en jetant à son tour un coup d'œil en direction du trône.

Rassuré, il regarde à nouveau son frère. Celui-ci a posé les mains bien à plat sur le bord marbré du bassin et observe longuement les images montrant le Chevalier du Bélier inconnu.

\- Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par répondre. Nous en saurons davantage dans les heures ou les jours à venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, _Il_ doit savoir que ton fils nous a prévenu, _Il_ n'est pas stupide au point de venir maintenant et va peut-être chercher une autre façon d'agir. Cela nous laisse donc un sursis, nous aurons le temps de préparer les défenses et de chercher un moyen de le renvoyer dans le Tartare.

Le regard d'Albafica passe d'une Divinité à l'autre, il les sent tendues et inquiètes par la situation.

\- Excusez-moi, ma question est probablement stupide, mais qui est-ce ?

Les yeux d'or de Zeus s'assombrissent :

\- Notre père, le Titan Cronos.

* * *

 ** _C'est le dernier chapitre de la partie 4 ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit la partie 5, mais je vous ferai une publication pour vous prévenir lorsque ça sera le cas :)_**


	22. Annonce suite

Coucou à tous !

La partie 4 est terminée, veuillez vous rendre dans la partie 5 pour pouvoir continuer à lire la suite de la fic :) (la partie 5 vient d'être mise en ligne, vous devriez pouvoir la trouver en tapant "les Cent Pétales d'une Rose" dans la barre de recherches :)


End file.
